Gohan and the Order of The Phoenix
by supersaiyan34
Summary: Gohan and his friends return to Hogwarts, but what awaits them now that the Dark Lord has returned?
1. Back to the Show!

**Hey, just needed to add this section to finish the thing I did the to Goblet of Fire. Enjoy the story!**

"Really, more make up? I'm fine." Ginny rolled her eyes as she ate her sandwich. She had already used the loo and seen her family. Her daughter was very enthusiastic.

"You never were a fan of make-up, Gin-Gin." Ginny whirled with a grin to see an older woman leaning in the doorway with a smile. Her hair was jet black, and her eyes were silver.

"Cissy Alexia!" she grinned as she hugged the older woman.

"Nice to see you too, sis." Alexia chuckled.

"No hug for me?" another woman chuckled as she popped her head in. She had jet black hair, and emerald eyes.

"Emmie!" she grinned as she hugged the woman. She smirked.

"It's Elizabeth, Gin. Just because gramps named you after gramma doesn't let you use idiotic names." She chuckled lightly.

"How'd you get away from the Ministry?" Ginny grinned.

"Well, when you're the Minister, you have that right. Never stopped Uncle Gohan, I'm no different." She smirked.

"But, you're a Potter, not a Son." Ginny pointed out.

"Still a saiyan." She smirked.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Ginny asked.

"We came to enjoy the show and cheer you on!" Ginny's sister grinned.

"Plus… I wanted to hear Grampa Harry's story." Elizabeth smiled.

"And with Jason on the _Arianis_ and the kids at Hogwarts… it's pretty lonely at home." Alexia smiled.

"Did mum and dad come too?" Ginny asked. Alexia shook her head.

"Mum and dad are still celebrating the anniversary in Hawaii. They did send me a message. They wanted me to tell you they're watching the show and are proud. I can't believe that they're in their late sixties and still moving around. Dad has white hair, for Dende's sake!" Alexia smiled.

"I can't believe Megan's a seventh year already." Elizabeth said softly.

"I know. Talking about Grampa's adventures at Hogwarts… makes it sound like it took place so long ago. Are we getting old?" Ginny frowned.

"Talk like that, and we'll put you in a home." Alexia smirked as she held up a bottle and three glasses. Ginny grinned.

"Is that Andraxan Ale?" she asked with a smile.

"Yep! A gift from Uncle Bardock!" she grinned as she poured it into the glasses.

"To Harry and Gohan! Two of the finest men in history!" Elizabeth smiled as she took her glass.

"Hear hear!" The women clinked the glass and gulped it down. Then, a knocking made them turn to see an aide poke his head in.

"Yes?" Ginny asked.

"We're ready for you now, Miss." He said. Ginny nodded.

"That's my cue." She smiled.

"We'll be in the audience." Elizabeth smirked.

**Several Minutes Later…**

"Ready? And One… two… three!" the studio lights flared on, showing the two young women in the studio chairs.

"And… we're back! I'm Ashley Jones, here with Miss Ginny Johnson, author of the bestselling biography of Gohan Son!" Ginny smirked.

"Did you enjoy the food?" Ashley asked.

"It was nice. Very good quality, and I've been to some exclusive restaurants. After all, the name Son still gets people freaking out, as much as the name Potter does. You should see my cousin, Alyssa Potter, at the clubs." Ginny grinned, getting laughter. Alexia smirked as she gave a thumbs up from the audience.

"I see your older sister and cousin have joined the show." Ashley pointed out. Both women waved, getting applause.

"They wanted to enjoy the show." Ginny joked.

"I see. You're certainly quite resourceful. But, we should probably get back to the story, shouldn't we?" Ashley chuckled.

"Yes, of course. Where should I start from?" Ginny frowned.

"You had just finished with Gohan's fourth year and the rise of Voldemort." Ashley said. Ginny blinked.

"Oh, right! After the year had ended, my grandfather spent a large part of his summer hunting Cell, and spending time with Ginny Sr, although it was awhile before anyone found out. He had quite a few adventures around the world in the process. But, the real story begins just before their fifth year started. The adventure begins not with Gohan, but with Harry…" Ginny began.

**Enjoy the rest of the book!**


	2. Old Enemies Attack!

**Hey, we're back to our main story!**

**Chapter 1**

Harry sighed softly as he sat on the swing, thinking about the events that had taken place during the previous year, when he heard laughing. He sighed as he looked up to see Dudley and

"Hey Big D, beat up another 10 year old today?" Harry asked. Dudley chuckled.

"This one deserved it." Dudley said while the others laughed. Harry rolled his eyes. Dudley was annoying.

"Five against one. Very fair." Harry smirked.

"You're one to talk. Moaning in your sleep every night. Cell, get away, you arrogant bastard! Morbius, you monster!" Dudley said in a mock voice, causing the others to laugh.

"Shut up." Harry snarled.

"Who's Morbius, your boyfriend?" Dudley smirked, causing the other boys to roar in laughter.

"Too bad your stupid friends aren't around." He smirked. Harry snarled as he shot forward and held Dudley up by his collar, causing him to gulp nervously.

"Don't need them." Harry snarled as he dropped Dudley. He gulped. He knew that Harry was stronger than him.

"Good day, gentlemen." The boys turned in confusion to see a well dressed man walking up towards them. He was wearing a suit, and he had a fedora on his head, hiding part of his face. Dudley snorted while Harry frowned.

"What do you want?" Dudley stated. The man chuckled.

"Move, fatso, I'm not here to see you. Hello Harry." The man chuckled as he turned towards Harry.

"Do… I know you?" Harry asked as his hand inched towards his wand.

"You forget me already? I'm hurt! After all…" The man grinned as he raised his hat. His eyes turned into a glowing purple. Harry felt himself go cold.

"What's wrong with you?" Dudley laughed as the man raised his hand

"DOWN!" Harry roared as he pulled Dudley down. Then, a pink beam smashed into the ground. Harry looked up to see a thin trail of smoke rise from the man's finger. Then, they watched in horror as the man… changed. His hair receded, and wings ripped out of his back. His skin grew scattered, and his shoes ripped apart. Lines grew on his face, and he grinned as he flung the ripped clothing apart, replaced by black armor and a black cape that fluttered behind

"It's been too long, Harry." Cell smiled as black lightning flickered around him

"You're… Cell! But Hercule Satan beat you!" Dudley gasped in fear as his friends backed up. Cell simply chuckled.

"You believed him?" Cell chuckled

"RUN!" Harry yelled to the others.

"Pathetic." Cell smiled as his hands glowed, firing a large yellow ki blast forward. Harry barely got Dudley out of the way. His friends weren't so lucky. Harry watched in horror as they disintegrated, leaving behind a smoking crater.

"Now that those pests are removed, it's time for you to die." Cell smirked as he raised a brown wand. Harry narrowed his eyes. He knew that wand. April Thompson's. Cell's trophy. Harry raised his own wand in response.

"Avada Kedavra!" Cell yelled.

"Expeliamus!" Harry yelled, causing the two beams to collide. Harry panted.

"What fun! And Gohan's nowhere nearby! We can have some fun! I owe you for my laboratory!" Cell roared as he pushed the spell. Harry panted as he flipped the wand down, sending the spell into the ground, causing a large explosion that showered Cell in dust, causing Cell to roar in rage as he stumbled back, dust in his eyes.

"Come on!" Harry yelled as he grabbed Dudley's arm and pulled him into a large clump of bushes. He made the quiet motion to a whimpering Dudley. Cell hissed as he wiped his eyes clean to see Harry had vanished.

"Blast!" Cell snarled as he looked around. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as the sound of sirens echoed in his ears.

"Next time, Potter!" Cell spat before turning and walking away. Harry watched in disbelief as Cell changed once again. Now, his body was turning into a human again. Except this one had long blonde hair, tan skin, and other… assortments. Now, Cell looked like a teenage girl with blonde hair, and music in her ears. He then vanished with a crack.

"That was close." Harry breathed as he looked from a hedge.

"Don't put your wand away, Harry. They might come back." He whirled to see an old lady standing there.

"Ms. Figg!" Harry gaped.

"Come, quickly! Before he returns!" she ordered. Harry nodded as he helped Dudley to his feet and left him with her.

**5 minutes later…**

"Piccolo and Dumbledore told me to watch you." She explained, causing Harry to gape.

"How do you know about all this?" he asked.

"I'm a Squib. I've been keeping you an eye on you for awhile." She explained. He gaped

"You really think that after that android killed that poor Diggory boy and the Thompson girl, that they would leave you unwatched?" she asked. Harry blinked. He had been watched all summer and no one had told him?

"Well… Morbius was the one who killed Cedric, Cell murdered April." Harry answered. Ms. Figg frowned.

"Blas that Mundungus Fletcher! He was supposed to be watching you! Dumbledore'll have his head! She stopped in front of their house.

"Now go inside and stay there until you get orders from Dumbledore." She said.

"Right." Harry said as he headed for the door with Dudley. They staggered to the door and opened

"My baby!" Petunia yelled as she grabbed Dudley. He actually wasn't injured that badly. He had a burn on his back, and several cuts on his faces.

"Who did this to you?" Vernon asked as Petunia wiped the cuts.

"Ce-Cell." The boy squeaked.

"I knew this would happen. Your mumbo jumbo's gone and made him all loopy!" Vernon yelled as a letter flew in. Then, it started taking.

"Dear Mr. Potter, the ministry has received intelligence that at 6:23 today, you used the disarming spell, in the presence of a muggle. As a clear violation of the creed of underage magic, you are expelled from Hogwarts." The letter said, and then it fell on the ground.

"Justice. OUT! You're out for good!" Vernon hissed at the look on Harry's face. Then, a second letter flew in. This one floated up and face Petunia.

"Remember your last, Petunia!" the letter roared. Then, it burst into flames. Petunia's voice was white.

"No." she said softly, causing Vernon to gape at her.

"Just… go to your room." She said softly. Then, she grabbed Dudley.

"We need to get him to the hospital!" she said as she led Dudely shook softly as they Durselys walked toward the door. Harry snarled as he stomped up the stairs

"AAAARRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Harry roared as he punched the wall, causing the concrete to crack. He winched as he looked at his hamd

"Sorry Hedwig." Harry said as he sat on the bed. Then, a letter flew the window. He frowned as he opened it. It was from Mr. Weasley.

"Stay there. Dumbledore's at the Ministry sorting all this out, and we're trying to contact Gohan." Harry read. He snarled as he crumpled the letter. He then fell asleep.

"CEDRIC!" He yelled as he watched the boy get hit by the green beam.

"Going somewhere?" Morbius asked with a smile as he stood over Cedric's dead body.

"Run!" Gohan snarled as they raced through the exploding laboratory.

The last he saw before waking up was Voldemort's face, laughing. Over the next few days, he spent his days in the room, resting and training with push-ups. Then, one night, he woke up to the sound of his lock sliding. He quickly got up and grabbed his wand.

"Stand aside, you're taking too long!" a gruff voice growled, making Harry smile.

BAM! The door smashed to the ground, revealing a smirking Vegeta.

"Professor!" Harry said with surprise.

"You've made your point, let's go." Moody said as he stepped into the room, followed by several other people.

"But I was expelled! The letter said" Harry began to say as he followed the group out.

"Not yet, thanks to that old hoot and namek." Vegeta growled.

"What?" Harry looked confused.

"He means that Piccolo and Dumbledore convinced Fudge to give you a fair hearing." Kingsly said.

"We'll explain once we get back to headquarters." Tonks said.

"I know you can fly, brat. But we don't have much time, so stick to that stick of yours for now." Vegeta said as Harry's broom flew into his hands.

"Don't break ranks if one of us is killed." Moody ordered.

"I wasn't planning to." Vegeta said.

Then, they all took to the air.

Harry smiled as they flew over the city. It felt great to zoom through the streets and lakes. Eventually, they were flying over a forest.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Harry asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Moody said.

Then, a long pole came into view.

"Everyone, tilt your brooms up." Moody ordered.

Harry was amazed at how high the tower was. Them, a circular building appeared at the top.

They shot past it, and by now Harry could see a giant platform in front of them. Then, they shot past the edge and landed.

Harry looked around in amazement.

"Welcome back!" he heard, snapping him out of his trace. He turned to see…

"Dende!" he smiled as he saw the namekian walk up to them.

"Harry, good to see you again!" Dende smiled.

"Namek, are the others here yet?" Vegeta asked.

"They've already started the meeting." Dende said.

"How dare they not wait for me!" Vegeta growled as he stalked into the main building, followed by Moody and the others.

"Mr. Popo, could you show Harry to his room?" Dende asked, causing Harry to look confused.

"Of course." Harry whirled to see Mr. Popo standing behind him.

"I forgot, you haven't met yet. Harry, this is Mr. Popo. He's the aide to the Guardian of the Earth, which is me at the moment" Dende smiled as Harry shook hands with Mr. Popo.

"Pleased to meet you." Harry said.

"Pleasure. Please follow me." Mr. Popo said.

"What is this place?" Harry asked as he followed Mr. Popo.

"This is the lookout. The Guardian of the Earth lives here and keeps watch over the Earth." Mr. Popo explained as they reached a door.

Harry entered the room, and was immediately hugged by Videl.

"Good to see you, mate." Ron said.

"We heard about Cell. It's an outrage, it really is." Hermione said.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said

"So what is this place?" Harry asked.

"Kami's Lookout. Dende offered it as headquarters to Dumbldore for the order." Videl said.

"Order?" Harry asked.

"Order of the Pheonix. It's a secret society that Dumbledore founded back when you know who first appeared." Ron explained.

"And none of you could have sent a letter about this?" Harry asked.

"We're sorry Harry, but Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you." Hermione said.

"Hmph. Anyway, where's Gohan?" Harry asked.

"He's somewhere, training. But, Ron thinks he's snogging Ginny somewhere." Hermione smiled. Harry blinked. So, they had finally done it.

"Really?" she grinned.

"Yep. Ron almost blew a gasket." She grinned.

Then, Gohan and Ginny appeared behind Ron.

"Harry, you're alright!" Ginny said as she hugged him.

"I heard about Cell ambushing you like that. Lousy coward." Gohan growled.

POP!

"Gohan, there you are!" Fred said.

"We were wondering what was taking so long!" George joked.

"We were training." Gohan crossed his arms as Ginny turned red.

"Would you guys like to hear a little more?" Fred grinned.

"This attack by Cell could mean only one thing. He wants Harry out of the picture." They heard Piccolo say.

"How do they keep doing it? I mean, it was bad enough that they managed to clone Gohan, but my children?" Mr. Weasley yelled.

"I assure you, the difference between your children and the clones is extremely obvious." Snape said.

"Snape's part of the order?" Harry looked at the others.

Then, Hermione's cat began batting at the ear.

"Damn your cat!" Ron hissed.

"Bad Crookshacks!" Hermione groaned as the cat ripped the ear off the string.

"Time for dinner!" Ms. Weasley said.

"Hey Ms. Weasley!" Gohan smiled as he walked past her with his arm around Ginny's shoulder, causing Ron to turn red.

"It's so great that Ginny found a sweet boy to date." Ms. Weasley said.

Ron looked like he wanted to smash something.

POP!

"Just because you can use magic doesn't mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!" Ms. Weasley yelled at Fred and George.

"Harry, good to see you." Piccolo said.

"Harry Potter." Sirius smiled as Harry gave him a hug.

"It seems that your hearing is before the entire wizard council." Mr. Weasley said as Gohan pulled a rose out of his sleeve and handed it to Ginny, who turned red and took it, smiling.

"Don't even think about it." Hermione snarled to Ron, who looked like he wanted to say something extremely rude.

"I don't get it, what does the Ministry of Magic have against me?" Harry asked.

The room went silent.

"Show him. The boy will find out soon enough." Vegeta ordered.

Sighing, Piccolo handed Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"They've been attacking Dumbledore and Gohan as well." Moody said as Harry looked at the paper.

"Fudge is using everything, including his influence of the Daily Prophet, to smear anyone who claims that the Dark Lord has returned." Sirius said.

"That's insane. Who in their right mind would?" Harry began to ask.

"Exactly. That old hoot's mind has been twisted and warped by fear." Vegeta said.

"You see, when Voldemort first gained power, he nearly destroyed everything that we held most dear." Remus explained.

"It was bad enough when he was working on his own. But now that he has extremely powerful new allies, that makes things even worse." Piccolo said.

"I can't lie to any of you about this, but you are all in danger." Sirius said.

"You're talking about the clones." Gohan stated.

"We are. It was very disturbing to learn that Dr. Gero managed to acquire your cells." Remus said.

"Well, the lab is gone, at least." Ginny grinned.

"Well, enough of that. Let's eat." Mr. Weasley broke the silence.

"Excuse me, but where is Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"He went to go see an old friend of his." Piccolo said.

"I wonder who it could be." Harry said.

**Elsewhere…**

"There's someone here to see you." Baba said to a figure meditating on the ground.

"It's good to see you, my old friend." Dumbledore said to the figure.

"It's good to see you too." Goku smiled as he stood up and shook Dumbledore's hand.

"I guess you know that I'm not here just to say hello." Dumbledore said.

"I heard. So, why are you here?" Goku asked as he walked with Dumbledore.

"Goku, you know that we need your help." Dumbledore said.

"But I'm dead." Goku pointed at the halo over his head.

"Piccolo is at Planet Namek, gathering the dragonballs to revive you. You would be given the post of Professor of Energy Use and Manipulation at Hogwarts. Do you accept?" Dumbledore asked.

"If you agree to revive my friend with another wish, I'll do it." Goku said.

"Who?" Dumbledore asked.

"Him?" Dumbledore asked with surprise when Goku gave him the name.

"It's only fair, since Bardock got a second chance." Goku said.

"Well Goku, we have a deal." Dumbledore shook hands with Goku. As they did this, the halo over Goku's head faded away.

**Like that first chapter? Enjoy those little edits, so enjoy this little gift. Review!**


	3. The Hearing

**I'm back! Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

"So Harry, ready for today?" Mr. Weasley asked as they ate breakfast. Gohan gulped down his food in a rush, while Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Harry said nervously. He was lying, obviously. He felt terrified.

"Harry, you'll do fine, as you stay away from FudgeFudge" Gohan smiled.

"They might try to get you expelled as well." Harry said, causing Ginny and the others to look worried.

"I don't think so. Gohan is the only one who can fight Cell. Remove him, and there's nothing to keep Cell from attacking Hogwarts." Piccolo said as he leaned against the wall.

"It's bad enough that public opinion of the Z Fighters has completely gone down." Gohan sighed as he leaned back.

"What? Why?" Harry asked with shock.

"Well… it doesn't help that Cedric got killed, and April as well, under our watch. When the Daily Prophet shows dead kids, it tends to get a reaction. Makes us look like lazy incompetent morons." Gohan stated.

"Not to mention that they state that wherever we go, death follows." Vegeta added with a smile.

"Any luck with the dragonballs?" Harry asked.

"We collected four, but the other three aren't appearing on the radar." Piccolo said.

"We have reason to believe that Voldemort is collecting them as well." Lupin said.

"What for?" Harry asked.

"We believe he wants to become immortal." Piccolo said.

"Whatever Cell wants, we don't know yet. He's already immortal, in a sense. Time certainly can't kill him." Gohan frowned.

"As if I didn't have enough to worry about." Harry groaned.

"Don't worry, Harry. Amelia Bones is in charge of your hearing, and she's fair. She won't be influenced by anyone." Mr. Weasley said.

"Plus, we know her niece, Susan. She's nice." Gohan added.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As a friend! She was one of the only Hufflepuffs still friendly with us after the Goblet spit out our names!" Gohan snarled.

"Well excuse me!" Gohan and Ginny quickly burst into argument. Mr. Weasley sighed.

"They'll be at it for awhile. Come on." Mr. Weasley smirked. Harry frowned as he followed him.

"They don't seem like a good couple." Harry frowned. He smirked.

"Oh, they are. Ginny's like her mother. She loves him, but takes issue with a thing or two. Argument's a way of letting out tension. I must admit, I was a bit surprised when they told us a few weeks ago." He smirked as he stopped in front of one of the fireplaces.

"Just step into the fire. I'll be right behind you." Mr. Weasley said as the fire glowed green.

"Good luck!" Videl waved as Harry stepped into the fire. He blinked as he stepped out into an empty room. Mr. Weasley stepped in a minute later..

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he looked around.

"I believe that it's the London Underground." Mr. Weasley smirked as he stepped out of the door, followed by Harry. They found themselves surrounded by a swarm of people heading in all directions.

"This way! I think." Mr. Weasley frowned as he led Harry around several corners, down a flight of stairs, and onto a train. Although, Mr. Weasley did have some difficulty using money to go through. After a short train ride, they came up onto a street.

"This way." Mr. Weasley smirked as he walked down the road. Harry frowned as he followed him. He stopped in front of a booth, and opened it. Harry frowned as he stepped inside.

"Never used the guest service." Mr. Weasley frowned in interest as he pressed several buttons.. Then, the booth rattles and shot down. They stepped out, to find themselves in front of a booth. Mr. Weasley dropped his wand into a slot. Harry frowned as he did the same thing.

"Names?" the booth asked..

"Arthur Weasley and Harry Potter." Mr. Weasley said.

"Matter of business?" a female voice uttered from the booth.

"A hearing. And inspection of my office." Mr. Weasley said.

"Very well. Good day." The voice said as it deposited their wands. Harry smiled as they stepped through the booth and found themselves in a large hallway.

"Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard. Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of the two wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat, and each of the house-elf's ears, so that the tinkling hiss of falling water was added to the pops and cracks of apparators and the clatter of footsteps as hundreds of witches and wizards, most of whom were wearing glum, early-morning looks, strode toward a set of golden gates at the far end of the hall.

"I wish it was like that really, eh?" Mr. Weasley smirked as he looked at Harry. He shrugged.

"Here we are." Mr. Weasley said as they reached a elevator. Then, a bunch of paper airplanes flew above their heads.

"Memos for the Department of Memos. They used to use owls. The mess was unbelievable." Mr. Weasley whispered as it shot down. It seemed to shoot left then right, then straight down. It stopped, suddenly.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Harry frowned as he followed Mr. Weasley. It was full of cubicles, and men and women were working in them all.

"Ah, Kingsley! Any luck on Black?" Mr. Weasley asked. A large black man turned with a smile on his face. Harry frowned. His cubicle was filled with clippings of Sirius.

"Yeah. Somewhere in Tibet, I believe. Although, he may be heading to the States. If he does, I'll inform the American Ministry." Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Come on, Harry." He motioned to Harry. They walked to the elevator again, and shot down.

"Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts." A voice announced. It was actually… quite small. Harry frowned as he stepped out. He could imagine why a lot of wizards saw Mr. Weasley as a joke. Then, he motioned towards a chair.

"You can sit here, Harry." He said with a smile. Then, they turned as the door burst open and a man ran in.

"Ahh, Perkins!" Mr. Weasley smirked.

"Oh, Arthur! Thank goodness, I didn't know what to do the best, whether to wait here for you or not. I've just sent an owl to your home but you've obviously missed it - an urgent message came ten minutes ago" Perkins said

"I know about the regurgitating toilet" Mr. Weasely began to say

"No, no, it's not the toilet, it's the Potter boy's hearing - they've changed the time and venue - it starts at eight o'clock now and it's down in the old Courtroom Ten!" Mr. Weasley gaped.

"Come on!" he grabbed Harry and dragged him towards the elevator. Then it flew open, and they stepped in. Only other person in there was a man in a cloak.

The elevator zoomed backwards, down, then left.

"Department of Mysteries." A voice said as they reached the floor.

"You are doing the right thing." They heard as they walked though the hallway.

They saw Fudge and Lucius talking to each other, who stopped talking when they saw Harry and Mr. Weasley. Harry gaped. So, Malfoy had survived the laboratory explosion! Harry gave Lucius a nasty glare before Mr. Weasley gave him a nudge to keep going. Malfoy smiled as he winked and turned his head, allowing Harry to see a nasty scar on the side of his head. It looked like a bad burn. Fudge and Malfoy continued staring as Harry kept walking. Eventually, they reached a big door.

"I can't go in with you." Mr. Weasley said.

"Okay. No problem." Harry said nervously.

"Don't worry, you've done nothing wrong. As the muggles say, truth thoughout." Mr. Weasley said.

"Thanks." Harry said, and then he entered the door.

It was a giant room, filled with witches and wizards, all wearing robes. Harry saw Percy in the group, who wouldn't look at him. The room went silent as Fudge sat in his seat.

BANG BANG BANG! Fudge banged his gravel, making the room go silent.

"Disciplinary hearing for crimes committed by Harry James Potter, resident of 4 Privit Drive. Interrogators, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic. Scriptwriter, Percy Weasley. Madame Undercetary: Dolores Umbridge." Fudge said.

"Witnesses for the defense!" Dumbledore's voice ran out, causing several wizards to gasp.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Dumbledore said as he stood to the left oh Harry.

"Goku Son." Goku said as he stood on the right.

Harry was shocked. Goku looked exactly the way he had been when he had shown up at Hogwarts after the heir's attack on Gohan, except there wasn't a halo over his head.

"Goku?" Fudge said with shock.

"Hello Cornelius. You've gotten older since the last time I saw you. And fatter, apparently." Goku smiled, getting gasps and stares in response. Several people actually chuckled.

"Last time?" Harry thought with surprise.

"Charges?" Dumbledore asked, interrupting the conversation.

"Right… The defendant did knowingly, and in full awarness, produce a disarming spell, in the presence of a muggle." Fudge said, causing several people to mutter.

"Not to mention, seven muggles are dead! Several children, and two police officers!" Fudge added, getting mutters.

"Do you deny producing said spell?" Fudge asked Harry.

"Well… yes… but I didn't kill anyone! Check my wand!" Harry gaped

"Hmph. Seems that death follows you around, Harry." Fudge smirked.

"Out of line, Cornelius!" Amelia Bones snarled. Fudge glared at her.

"I was only doing it because of Cell!" Harry yelled, making the room go silent.

"Cell? In Little Whinging!" Amelia Bones asked with curiosity.

"That's very clever. Muggles still think Cell is deceased. Very convenient." Fudge said.

"I'm not lying, Cell tried to use the killing curse on me, it was self-defense! Then, he tried to blast me to ashes. He killed those muggles!" Harry yelled.

"Enough! I hate to interrupt what I am sure was to be a well rehearsed story, but since you can produce no witnesses of the event." Fudge began to say.

"It just so happens, we can." Dumbledore smiled, causing the wizards to mutter.

"Who?" Fudge demanded.

"A Squib, Arabella Fig. She lives on Privit Drive." Fudge nodded grudgingly.

"Please describe the attack. What did they look like?" A blonde witch asked once Ms. Figg was seated.

"Well, one was large, and the other was rather skinny." She started to say.

"Not the boys, Cell!" Fudge said with impatience.

"Oh right. Well, Cell was a man... at first. Then, he turned into a human insect. Then, he turned into a girl. I still have chills." She said. Several people frowned in confusion

"What happened exactly?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Well, a man walked up to the boys, and turned himself into a human insect. He tried to blow up Potter, but disintegrated the muggle boys instead. Then, the insect creature pulled a black wand out and pointed it at the skinny boy. He then shot a green light at the boy after shouting the words Avada kedavra. The skinny boy yelled something and shot a red light out of his wand. They collided for a few seconds. The boy sent dust flying, and ran" She continued.

"And?" Fudge asked.

"When it cleared, he had taken the fat boy into some bushes. Then, the two creatures took to the air. The insect creature yelled something, and then stormed off while transforming into the girl. She walked up to the arriving police, and killed them both, and then stole the car and drove off, disguised as a police officer." She finished, getting mutteres.

"Now look here. The chances that knew where to attack young Potter are astronomical." Fudge began to say.

"I know Cell and Frieza. They are beings who like to plan things out to their benefit. Frieza used this to control his empire, and Cell used this to achieve his perfect form. They would not do something like this unless they are absolutely sure of their information." Goku said as he walked forward.

"Ahem!" a voice interrupted Goku's statement. He turned to look at a short woman with curly hair.

"I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, Mr. Son. It sounded like you were saying that someone in the Ministry told Cell where to find this young boy." She said.

"That would be very disturbing indeed, Madame undersecretary, which is why I'm sure that the ministry will be conducting a full scale inquiry on how Cell and Frieza came by this information." Dumbledore said.

"In Harry's case, the law clearly states that magic may be used before muggles in life threatening situations." Goku said as he stared at Fudge.

"Laws can be changed, Goku!" Fudge snarled at the smirking saiyan.

"Last I checked, you didn't hold full criminal trials for something as silly as underage magic." Goku smiled.

"We hold it for murder!" Fudge roared.

"I didn't kill anyone!" Harry yelled.

"Those… in favor of conviction." The blond witch said. Fudge and a dozen other people raised their hands.

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges." She Harry's delight, half the room raised their hands. Fudge looked furious.

"Cleared of all charges." He snarled as he banged his gravel. Harry smiled, and sighed with relief.

"Hello, Harry." Goku said as he turned to look at the boy and held his hand out. Harry shook it.

"Goku, what are you doing here, and how are you alive?" Harry asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we have to get you back to the others." Goku said.

"Do they even know you're back?" Harry asked as he got up.

"They're about to. It's a surprise!" Goku smiled.

"Hello, Goku." Goku turned to see Percy.

"Hello, Percy." Goku's smile disappeared.

"Seen your son recently?" Percy asked.

"I was just about to go see him now." Goku answered.

"It might be useful to know that he has been dating my sister for quite some time now." Percy replied.

"Really? Little Ginny?" Goku's eyes widened with surprise.

"She's not a little girl anymore. Anyway, I simply thought she should stop dating such a bad influence. After all, he goes though girls like food. And I would be furious if he broke my sister's heart." Percy said.

"My son is not a bad influence." Goku snarled.

"Give my family my regards." Percy turned and walked away.

"What a shame, Percy. I thought you were better than this." Goku said. Percy continued walking away.

"What a shame." Goku sighed as he turned to Harry.

"Well, why are we still here? We have to celebrate the verdict!" Goku grinned, causing Harry to smile.

"Put a hand on my shoulder." Goku smiled as Harry followed his orders. Then, they vanished. They reappeared on the edge of the Lookout. Behind, the figure frowned as he stepped out from the edge of the courtroom and lowered his hood, revealing Gohan.

"Hmph. Welcome back, dad." Gohan chuckled.

**The Lookout…**

"Remember, a surprise." Goku grinned, and then leaped off the edge.

Smiling, Harry walked into the main building. He was immidiatedly answered by a cheer.

HARRY!

Videl immediately hugged him.

"Congrats, we heard!" Fred and George grinned.

"We knew you could do it." Ron grinned.

"The feast is ready." Dende said as he walked up.

"How did you?" Harry began to ask.

"Dad told us after Dumbledore told him." Ginny smiled. He frowned.

"Wait, where's Gohan?" Harry frowned.

"Right here! Let's eat!" Gohan grinned as he stepped in, hiding the soot on his clothes. Grinning, Harry followed them.

**What's next? How will they react when they see Goku? Review!**


	4. Reunions!

**Hey, please review!**

Chapter 3

"A toast, to Harry's liberation!" Siruis said as he raised his glass.

"Hear hear!" everyone else said as they raised their glasses.

"Thanks guys." Harry smiled.

"We owe it all to Dumbledore." Gohan grinned.

"It wasn't all Dumbledore, you know." Harry grinned.

"What? Someone else stuck up for you? Who?" Gohan asked.

"You can come in now!" Harry yelled, making everyone look confused.

"Wow Gohan, you're giant!" a familiar voice said, making everyone whirl around in shock.

"GOKU!" everyone yelled in shock.

"Hi! I'm back!" Goku smiled as he waved.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta gaped.

"Dad!" Gohan said with happiness.

"Guess what? I'm back for good!" Goku grinned.

"Are you serious?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah. Dumbledore convinced King Yemma to revive me." Goku grinned.

"I should have known." Piccolo smiled.

"Dad, here! Sit down!" Gohan said with excitement as he pulled a chair up next to him.

"Thanks." Goku smiled. He looked at Ginny and smiled.

"Hello Ginerva, you've grown up." Goku smiled, causing Ginny to look shocked.

"Yeah Goku, she's not a little girl anymore." Mr. Weasley grinned.

"So Goku, what are you going to do now?" Sirius asked.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" Goku grinned, causing everyone to look shocked

"W…what?" Gohan stammered.

"Yep! I'm your new Professor of Energy Use and Manipulation!" Goku smiled.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled in unison.

"I was not informed of this!" Vegeta yelled.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's not that Vegeta's a bad professor, but do you even know how to train these kids?" Piccolo asked nervously.

"How hard can it be?" Goku asked.

"Some advice, Kakarot, watch out for those two." Vegeta pointed at Fred and George.

"What? Us?" Fred asked innocently.

"Peeves is worst than us!" George protested.

"One of you put that tire swing in my office. When I find out who that was!" Vegeta began to say. He made a slicing motion and stalked off.

"Not our fault you got stuck in it." Fred whispered.

"So Gohan, I heard you are dating little Ginny. Good for you!" Goku grinned as Gohan and Ginny turned red.

"Who told you?" Ginny asked as she looked at Harry.

"Percy." Goku said.

"Oh." Ms. Weasley said.

"Are you still mad at him for what he said about Gohan?" Harry asked.

"What? What did he say?" Videl asked.

"He said… sigh… he said Ginny should stop dating such a bad influence." Goku said.

"He's got some nerve!" Ginny said angrily.

"He's sided with the ministry. What a shame." Ms. Weasley said sadly.

Later…

"So Gohan, want to go say hi to Chi-Chi?" Goku asked as he stood up

"Yeah!" Gohan said.

"Before I forget, I brought a friend with me back from the otherworld." Goku smiled.

"Who?" Piccolo asked.

"Me." A gruff voice said from the hallway.

Everyone turned to see…

"Father!" Vegeta gasped.

"Hello son." King Vegeta said as he stepped into the room.

"Bloody hell, they look almost identical!" Ron gasped as he looked from Vegeta to King Vegeta.

"So he's the king of the saiyans." Hermione said as she looked at King Vegeta.

"So son, I hear you became a super saiyan." King Vegeta said to Vegeta.

"I never forgot your speech to me about it." Vegeta said as he turned into a super saiyan.

"Impressive. As it happens, I too can transform." King Vegeta smirked as his hair turned gold.

"How did you?" Vegeta began to ask in shock.

"Learned it while giving King Cold a headlock in hell." King Vegeta smiled.

"Trunks is going to love you." Vegeta grinned.

"See you guys in a week." Gohan waved as he and Goku vanished. They reappeared outside their house.

"Mom is going to freak." Gohan grinned.

"Make it a surprise." Goku grinned.

"Mom, I'm home!" Gohan yelled as he banged on the door. The door opened to reveal Bardock in a yellow t shirt with jeans.

"Hey grampa." Gohan grinned.

"Good to see you, grandson. She's in the kitchen." Bardock headed for the kitchen with Gohan behind him.

"Hey Gohan." Chi- Chi smiled as she washed a large pile of dishes.

"Hey mom, can someone stay with us till I go to Hogwarts?" Gohan asked.

"Is it Ginny again? If it is, please be careful. The last time she stayed here, you needed a blood transfusion after you guys went shopping." Chi Chi asked.

Gohan grinned. That had been a good experience. They had stopped in Victoria's Secret, and Ginny had asked Gohan's opinion on a few outfits. His nose had bled so much at the thought of her in those outfits; it made Master Roshi look like a leaking faucet. Ron had not found the situation amusing at all.

"Hello? Earth to Gohan?" Chi-Chi's voice snapped Gohan out his daze.

"Gohan, you've got a nosebleed." Goten said from the table.

"No mom, it's not Ginny." Gohan said as he wiped his nose.

"Who then?" Chi Chi asked.

"You can come in now!" Gohan yelled.

Chi Chi gasped in shock and dropped the plate she was holding. Bardock's eyes widened, and then he smiled. Goten looked confused.

"Goku, is that really you?" she asked with disbelief.

"Yeah Chi-Chi, I'm back for good." Goku smiled.

Crying, Chi-Chi ran and hugged Goku.

"How?" Bardock asked Gohan.

"Dumbledore." Gohan answered.

"I should have known." Bardock smiled as Goku picked up Goten.

"He also revived King Vegeta." Gohan said. Bardock looked shocked.

"I can't imagine how that reunion is going." Bardock said.

Let's take a look…

"WOMAN!" Vegeta roared as he barged through the door.

"What?" Bulma asked as she walked in from the kitchen, followed by a little Trunks.

"We are going to have a guest living with us from now on." Vegeta said.

"WHAT?" Bulma yelled.

"You heard me." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"You can't just have someone live here! Who is it anyway?" Bulma asked.

"Funny you should ask." Vegeta smiled as he opened the door.

Bulma and Trunks gaped.

"Welcome to my home, father." Vegeta said as King Vegeta walked in.

"This is your mate?" King Vegeta asked as he looked at Bulma.

"Yes. She cooks the meals, and does other things. Stay clear of the curly haired blonde's food, or you will be sick. Trust me on that." Vegeta smirked.

"Wow. Two dads!" Trunks said as he looked at the two saiyans.

"No Trunks, he is your grandfather." Vegeta said.

"Grrrrrr… Fine. But, your father can't walk in the city in that." Bulma pointed at the armor.

"What? How dare you insult the royal clothing! I am the King of all Saiyans!" King Vegeta yelled.

"You are the king of mud as far as I am concerned. Tomorrow, you are going with me to get some clothes." Bulma said as she poked King Vegeta in the chest.

"But I have none of your clothing to go out in." King Vegeta smiled.

"You can borrow some of Vegeta's clothing. I know just the outfit for you." Bulma smiled evilly.

"HE IS NOT WEARING THE BADMAN SHIRT! I WILL NOT HAVE AN IMAGE OF MY FATHER WEARING PINK!" Vegeta roared.

"Either he wears it, or you get the couch and no breakfast." Bulma grinned.

Vegeta growled, knowing defeat when he saw it.

"She reminds me of your mother." King Vegeta said with an anime sweat drop on his head.

**Poor King Vegeta! What will happen next? Review!**


	5. Getting on the Train

**Hey, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 4

1 week later…

"So then he said we both were disqualified for touching the ceiling." Goku was telling Gohan and Bardock about his fight with Pikkon during breakfast.

"Impressive. You are definitely my son." Bardock smiled.

The conversation was interrupted by an owl flying through the window.

"Hey, my Hogwarts letter is here!" Gohan said as he caught the letter.

"Hey Gohan, when can I go?" Goten asked.

"When you're old enough." Gohan said as Chi Chi walked in.

"You better do good on your O." Chi-Chi said as Gohan opened the letter. Then, something fell onto the table.

"I don't believe it!" Gohan gaped at the prefect badge shining on the table.

"Way to go, Gohan!" Goku smiled as he patted Gohan on the back.

"Harry is going to freak!" Gohan grinned as he put the badge in his pocket.

"Hey Chi-Chi, can we take Goten with us?" Goku asked as he and the others got dressed.

"Fine, but keep him out of trouble." Chi Chi said, causing Goten to happily run to get dressed.

Later…

"Bye mom!" Gohan waved as he and the others took to the air.

"Men." Chi-Chi shook her head and walked back inside.

"Wow Goten, you're really good!" Gohan said with admiration as they flew over the ocean.

"Yeah! Grampa was training me while you were at school." Goten smiled as his tail wagged behind him.

"Hey, your tail grew back!" Gohan said.

"Yeah. That was one insane argument. But, I managed to win by saying that you and I had tails, and he deserved to have one." Bardock explained.

"Hey guys, I think I see London!" Goten pointed at a city growing in the distance.

"Good. I need to get my books." Gohan smiled as they flew over the city.

"Let's head down." Bardock pointed.

Meanwhile…

"Where the bloody hell is he?" Ron asked as they stood outside Borgin and Burkes.

"There they are." Hermione pointed at 4 white dots that were getting brighter.

"Hello down there!" Gohan waved as he and the other landed.

"Good to see you, mate." Ron grinned.

"Guess what? Dumbledore made me a prefect!" Gohan grinned as he pulled the badge out of his pocket.

"No way!" Harry gaped.

"I'm one too." Hermione smiled as she pulled her badge out.

"Cool!" Goten chirped, interrupting the conversation.

"You brought Goten?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to let him get a little robe." Gohan grinned as he picked up Goten.

"How's Vegeta and his dad?" Ron asked as they entered the store.

"All Trunks said was that Bulma was forcing his grampa to get normal clothes." Goten said, causing everyone to winch.

"So, what books do we need this year?" Harry asked, ending the awkward silence.

"Magical Theory 5." Gohan said as he looked at the list.

"Hey, that means there's a new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry said.

"Hey look, there's Ginny!" Gohan waved at the Weasleys.

"Hey Gohan!" Ginny smiled and waved back.

"Ginny, guess what?" Gohan grinned.

"What surprise do you have now?" Ginny asked.

"I'm a prefect!" Gohan grinned as he pulled the badge out.

"That's wonderful!" Ginny smiled as she hugged him.

"Hi Ginny!"

Ginny looked down to see Goten, smiling.

"Hey there!" Ginny smiled.

"Gohan promised me a robe!" Goten smiled.

"That's so sweet of you!" Ginny smiled as she kissed Gohan.

"Ahem." They turned to see Ron.

"Right. So, let's get our stuff for tomorrow." Gohan rubbed his head.

Later…

"So dad, are you coming on the train with us?" Gohan asked as they ate dinner at the Leaky Cauldorn.

"I'm allowed to do that?" Goku asked as he ate another giant plate.

"Yeah. That's how Lupin got to Hogwarts in our third year." Harry said.

"Dad, you can sit with Harry, Ron and Ginny. I'll join you guys after I patrol the train." Gohan said as he ate a giant plate.

"How can you watch him eat like that?" Videl whispered to Ginny as they watched the 4 saiyans eat.

"I'm used to it by now." She answered.

The Next Day…

"So that's how you do it." Goku observed as he watched Ginny go through.

"Our turn, dad." Gohan smiled.

"Bye Gohan!" Goten said as he stood next to Bardock.

Then, he and Goku went though the pillar.

"Wow!" Goku said as he looked at the train.

"Come on, dad, we don't want to create a sce… dad?" Gohan said as he looked around.

"Hey Gohan, where did Goku go?" Harry asked as he walked up behind Gohan.

"He was just standing next to me!" Gohan groaned.

As Gohan was complaining, Harry was startled.

"_Is that… Voldemort?"_ Harry thought with shock as he looked at the figure. He blinked, and the figure had vanished.

"Hey guys!" Goku's voice rang out.

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHHH!" Gohan yelled as he stared at his dad standing on top of one of the cars.

"Professor, you better come down. People are staring." Harry said as several people pointed at Goku and whispered.

"Okay." Goku said, and then he leaped and landed next to Gohan.

"On the train, NOW!" Gohan yelled as he dragged Goku on the train with an extremely red face.

Shaking his head, Harry followed them.

**What will happen next? Review!**


	6. Finally at Hogwarts!

**Hey, we are going at a steady pace now!**

Chapter 5

"So dad, just sit here." Gohan waved at a compartment.

"Okay. Have fun patrolling." Goku smiled as he sat in a chair with Ginny, Ron, and Harry.

"Here." Gohan said as he handed Harry several Galleons.

"What's this for?" Harry asked.

"When the trolly comes around. Trust me, you're going to need every cent." Gohan sighed.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"I'll talk to you later. And keep him in here. Please." Gohan made a begging motion before closing the door and walking down the hall.

"Hello there." A girl with blonde hair said as she lowered the newspaper in her hand.

"Hi! I'm Goku!" Goku smiled as he extended his hand.

"I know you. My father wrote an article about you once. Called you the greatest martial artist ever. Even before everyone knew the truth about Cell." She said.

"Professor, this is Luna Lovegood." Ginny said.

"Professor?" she asked.

"He's replacing Vegeta." Ron explained.

"Interesting. He always reminded me of the nargles." Luna said. Then, she continued reading the paper.

"What are nargles?" Goku whispered to Ginny.

"No idea." Ginny whispered back.

After an awkward silence, Goku spoke up again.

"So, would you guys like to hear some stories?" Goku asked.

"Sure." Ron said.

"Okay. So, this was when the Red Ribbon Army was causing chaos…" Goku began his story.

Meanwhile…

"I mean, he's been training with the best for five years. Imagine all the techniques he's learned!" Gohan said to Hermione as they walked though a car.

"Lookie here! It's the monkey!" Draco's voice rang out.

"Great." Gohan muttered as Draco walked up to them.

"What do you want, pure idiot?" Gohan asked.

"Just inspecting the train. I am a prefect, after all." Draco pointed at the badge on his shirt.

"Don't be so high, Malfoy." Gohan said as he pointed at the badge on his shirt.

"Hah! Dumbledore made the monkey and mudblood prefects? He's losing his marbles." Draco smirked.

"Goodbye." Hermione snarled as she and Gohan passed him.

"Also, was that your father standing on top of the train?" Draco asked.

Gohan froze.

"Don't bother denying it. My father told me how that monkey got Potter out of his hearing. What's the matter, they don't trust you to finish Cell?" Draco smirked.

"You know, once I prove that your father is responsible for Cell's return, I'm going to toss him in Azkaban myself." Gohan smirked.

"How dare you!" Draco snarled.

"Bye." Gohan smiled as he continued down the train.

Then…

"Argh!" Gohan groaned as he grabbed his head.

"Gohan, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"I… argh!" Gohan groaned.

Then…

"_So, Goku has returned. I shouldn't be surprised." Cell said as he put the Daily Prophet down._

"_Ah yes… him." Gohan heard a pale voice say._

"_Not that stupid monkey again!" Frieza groaned from his chair._

"_It was because of Goku that I failed to kill that brat. Even dead, he was a pest." Bojack snarled._

"_I know my own father. That old hoot wouldn't have gotten him revived unless he is far stronger than he was before. He might be stronger than Cell, Lord Voldemort." Evil Gohan said from his seat._

"_I see. Come Nagini, we must modify our plans." The raspy voice said to a snake on the floor._

Then, Gohan snapped back to reality.

"What is it?" Hermione asked with worry.

Gohan immediately ran back through the train.

"Gohan!" Hermione followed him.

Meanwhile…

"So, that's the story of how I destroyed the Red Ribbion Army." Goku finished.

"Bloody hell." Ron said as he stared at Goku.

"DAD!" Gohan roared as he ripped the door open.

"Gohan, what is it?" Goku asked with concern.

"He… he knows." Gohan managed to gasp out as Hermione ran up.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

Trembling, Gohan repeated what he had seen.

"Are you sure?" Goku asked once Gohan had finished.

"Dad, they know you're back!" Gohan yelled.

"Hmmmmm… Well, they would have found out soon enough. Maybe now they will leave Hogwarts alone." Goku said as he crossed his arms.

Later…

"Whoo! Good to be out of that box!" Goku smiled as he stretched.

"Okay, so me and Hermione have to take the prefect carriage and… oh come on! Where did he go now?" Gohan groaned as he looked around.

"Over there." Harry pointed.

"Good horsey." Goku smiled as he patted a black horse's head.

"Why is he waving his hand?" Hermione asked.

"He's patting a horse's head." Harry said.

"Guys, there's nothing there." Ron said.

"Hey Gohan, I've got to get going." Goku said as he walked back over to Gohan and the others.

"So dad, how are you getting to Hogwarts?" Gohan asked.

"The normal way." Goku smiled as he transformed into a super saiyan. Several people stopped and pointed at the glowing saiyan.

"See you later, Gohan!" Goku waved as he vanished into the distance.

"Talk to you later." Gohan smiled as he got onto the prefects carriage with Hermione.

"Hey guys." Neville said as he walked up.

"Hello Neville." Everyone said in unison.

"I hope there's some good food at the feast." Neville said as the carriage started moving.

Meanwhile…

"That vision Gohan had can't be good. I better hurry." Goku said. Then, he concentrated. His hair got spikier and sparks danced around him.

1 minute later…

"Hello Goku." Dumbledore said as Goku landed in front of him.

"Hey Dumbledore. I wanted to talk to you before the feast started. It's about Gohan." Goku said as he turned back to normal.

"I see. Follow me." Dumbledore said as he walked into the castle. Nodding, Goku followed him.

**We're finally at Hogwarts! Now the fun can begin. Review!**


	7. The Opening Feast and a Gift

**Hey, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 6

"It feels good to be back at Hogwarts!" Gohan smiled as he walked though the Great Hall doors.

"I agree." Harry said.

"Hey Gohan, there's your dad!" Hermione pointed at the teachers table, where Goku was sitting.

Smiling, Gohan waved at Goku, who smiled and waved back.

Once the Great Hall was filled and the first years were in a line, McGonagall brought out the Sorting Hat. Then, it started singing.

"_A long time ago, before the Original Super Saiyan appeared, there was the four. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. They came together and formed Hogwarts. Slytherin took only pure-bloods, Gryffindor took the students who were the bravest, Ravenclaw took the ones with brains. Hufflepuff took the rest. For a time, there was harmony. Then, unrest appeared. The four houses began to fight. Just like the saiyans met their end, Hogwarts appeared like it was going to suffer the same fate. Then, Slytherin left. Left with no ideas, old Gryffindor whisked me off his head and enchanted me. So put me on your head, and I'll tell you where you will be sorted. A word of advice to all. Stand united , and listen to my little tale. The saiyan called Bardock learned of the treachery of his master, Frieza. Full of grief and rage, he took it upon himself to take Frieza on alone. After facing the terror of Frieza's forces, he tried to send Frieza packing. But, Frieza was too strong, and sent Bardock to his doom, along with all the other saiyans. Then, their home was reduced to rubble. So, stand together, and keep this fine school from ending up like Planet Vegeta! So now, let the sorting begin!"_ The hat sang.

After a moment of silence, the hall burst into applause.

"When I call your name, I will put the hat on your head." McGonagall said. Then, she started calling out names.

"Original Super Saiyan?" Harry turned to Gohan with confusion.

Sigh… Well, back Vegeta told me that the last super saiyan appeared one thousand years ago. He said that the saiyans original home planet was destroyed when it first transformed." Gohan explained.

"So that's why the saiyans went to the Tuffle planet!" Hermione said with realization.

"What ever happened to him?" Ron asked.

"Vegeta said that he was destroyed by his own power. I think that his power got too gigantic, and it overloaded him, causing him to explode, like a balloon that got filled with too much air." Gohan explained.

"Wicked." Dean said, who was listening to Gohan's explanation.

"So, Goku was the first person to do it after all this time?" Videl asked.

"No. Broly was only a boy when he became a super saiyan. He is exactly like the original super saiyan, if you ask me." Gohan said.

Then, Dumbledore cleared his throat, interrupting the conversation.

"Good evening, children. Now, we have three changes in staff this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly Plan, who will be taking care of Magical Creatures, while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave." Dumbledore began, causing mutters among the students.

"Odd." Gohan whispered.

"Second, we would like to welcome Professor Dolores Umbridge, who will be taking over Defense against the Dark Arts. I hope you will join me in wishing the professor good luck." Dumbledore said, resulting in a little applause.

"She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge." Harry whispered.

"That can't be good." Gohan whispered.

"Gohan, your dad's next!" Ginny whispered, causing Gohan to smile.

"Third, we would like to welcome Goku Son as Professor of Energy Use and Manipulation." Dumbledore said as Goku waved and smiled.

Gohan applauded especially loud.

"Now, let's hear a few opening words from him." Dumbledore smiled.

Smiling, Goku put two fingers to his head, and reappeared next to Dumbledore, causing several students to clap in admiration.

"Hi everyone! As you already know, I'm Goku, and I'll be taking Vegeta's old post. Gohan has already told me how Vegeta trained you guys, and I promise, I'm much nicer than him." Goku began, causing several people to sigh in relief.

"Thanks to Dumbledore, I was able to be brought back to life." Goku then shook hands with Dumbledore, causing a lot of students to applaud.

"I learned a lot of neat things and met a lot of interesting people in the otherworld. I hope to pass these techniques and strategies I learned onto you." Goku continued, causing a lot of students to look extremely excited.

"And I promise, you all will be protected from Cell, Broly, and all the others. No dark forces will dare set foot here. If they do, they will go straight back to the otherworld! I promise, Cell will pay for what he did here last year." Goku smiled at the roar he got in response.

"Alright dad!" Gohan cheered.

"If only Cell and Voldemort could have heard that." Harry grinned.

"That's your dad alright." Ginny grinned.

Then, Goku leaped into the air, did a summersault, and landed back into his seat.

"Thank you for those kind words, professor. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you." Dumbledore began to say.

"Ahem!" a girlish voice rang out, cutting Dumbledore off. The Great Hall instantly went silent as Umbridge stood up.

"This can't be good." Gohan whispered.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, for those kind words of welcome. And thank you, Professor Goku, for your… impressive speech. We're all looking forward to see what you're going to share with us." She said. Goku simply smiled and nodded his head.

"That's the same smile he had when he was staring Cell down during the Cell Games. It's when he inspects an opponent." Gohan whispered to Ginny.

"They didn't seem to get along during my hearing." Harry said as he looked at Umbridge.

"The ministry has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be a vital importance. Altough each headmaster has brought something historic to this historic school, progress, for the sake of progress, must be discouraged. We must perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be… prohibited." She finished, and then she went back to her seat.

"Thank you, professor. That was rather lumminating." Dumbledore said as he clapped.

"That was a load of bs." Gohan muttered.

"I agree, but what does it mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

Once Dumbledore finished his speech, everyone started clearing out.

"Come on Gohan, we need to escort the first years to the dormitories." Hermione said as he stood up.

"Right. I'll talk to you later, Harry." Gohan said as he stood up.

"Hey Harry, could I talk to you for a minute?" Goku asked as he walked up.

"Of course, professor." Harry said as he followed Goku.

Once they were alone, Goku turned to face Harry.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Harry asked.

Nervously, Goku pulled a picture out of his pocket.

"Sirius asked me to give this to you." Goku said as he handed it to Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he stared at it.

"The original Order of the Phoenix." Goku explained.

"There's me." Goku smiled as he pointed at the image of himself waving.

"You were a member?" Harry asked with astonishment.

"Yeah. Kami sent me to help them. It's a long story. That's Veronica Satan." Goku pointed at a woman with raven hair smiling.

"Videl's mother." Harry said with realization.

"Yeah. What a shame. She was killed by Voldemort a month after this was taken. She died in an ambush. Didn't stand a chance." Goku sighed.

"Poor Videl." Harry said.

"You look so much like James, but you have Lily's eyes." Goku smiled.

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. We went on the craziest adventures. Your dad loved riding the flying nimbus." Goku smiled.

"You keep it." Goku said as Harry tried giving him the picture.

"I've kept you late, haven't I. I'll get you to your dorm." Goku smiled as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Professor, wait, I!" Harry began to say, then they vanished.

"Damn that Peeves!" Gohan groaned as he rubbed his tail.

"I can't believe he yanked your tail." Ginny said.

"I'm going to blast him next time I see him." Gohan growled.

Then, Goku appeared in the center of the common room with his hand on Harry.

"Hey dad!" Gohan waved.

"See you tomorrow." Goku waved and then he vanished.

"I'm going to bed." Harry said, and then he went up.

**What will happen next? Review!**


	8. First Classes

**Hey, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

Gohan and Harry moved in their sleep, and images started forming in their heads.

They saw a black hallway, which lead to a big door. Then, the silhouette of an insect figure appeared. Then, Voldemort and Cell could be seen laughing.

"GAH!" They yelled in unison as they woke up.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare." Gohan muttered.

"Right." Harry said.

The Next Day…

"I wonder who we're going to have today." Hermione said as they ate breakfast. By now, only the first years gaped at the way Gohan ate.

"Look at Snape, he's sitting next to my dad." Gohan whispered.

Harry and the others took one look and nearly started laughing.

Snape had a face of pure disgust as he watched Goku shovel plate after plate into his mouth. There were already 10 plates in front of Goku.

"He eats more than you!" Ginny whispered with shock.

"I feel sorry for your mother, she has to feed four bottomless pits!" Hermione whispered.

Then, McGonagall passed, handing out schedules.

Gohan looked at his and whooped for joy.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he got his schedule.

"We have my dad today!" Gohan said happily.

"Too bad we also have Diviation, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Magic History, and Potions." Ron added, making Gohan look a little sad.

"At least my dad is a double period." Gohan said.

"Here comes your dad." Ginny whispered to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan!" Goku smiled.

"Hey dad, we're all looking forward to your class!" Gohan said. Harry and the others nodded.

"That's great. I look forward to teaching you guys! See you later." Goku waved as he walked out the door.

"I've got to get to class. Have fun." Ginny smiled as she kissed Gohan on the cheek. Then, she headed out the door with the other 4th years.

"Ron, have I ever mentioned how much I love your sister?" Gohan asked as they left the Great Hall.

"More than once, Gohan." Ron muttered, before Hermione punched him in the arm.

History of Magic was as boring as always, with Professor Binns going on about goblin revolutions. It was only the thought of Goku's class that kept Gohan from falling asleep. Ron was snoring 10 minutes in, which resulted in 10 points being lost from Gryffindor.

"How do you stay awake in that class?" Harry asked Gohan as they climbed through the trapdoor for Divination.

"I just think of Trunks and Goten pranking Vegeta. If you ask me, those two could give Fred and George a run for their money." Gohan smirked.

"Welcome to Diviation!" Professor Trelawney said as everyone sat down.

"You!" she said as she pointed at Gohan.

"This should be good." Ron smirked.

"The eye tells me that you have thought of marriage." She said in a mystic voice, causing several girls to squeal.

"That's new." Harry joked.

"And you!" she said as she pointed at Harry.

"Damn it." Harry cursed under his breath.

"I see death in your future." She said, causing several people to gasp.

"You have said for three years now, and he's still here." Gohan pointed out, causing Lavender to frown.

"Ah yes, well, the eye has no limit on time! Now, read chapter 1 in your books." She said before sitting next to her orb.

Finally, Diviation ended, and they headed outside for Goku's class.

"Marriage? Wasn't expecting that one." Harry grinned at Gohan.

"I was expecting death by Cell or something." Gohan said as several girls passed him, pointed, and whispered.

"So, this is where my dad got his class. Nice." Gohan said as he looked around the field.

"I just hope he's better than Vegeta was. I nearly got killed on my last final." Ron said.

"So, Dumbledore's letting this fool teach classes? My father will have something to say about this." Draco smirked as he walked up with Crab and Goyle.

"Hi everyone!" Goku smiled as he landed in front of them.

"Hi dad." Gohan smiled.

"So today, we're going to" Goku began to say, but was interrupted by the sound of an approaching jet.

"Oh goody, my delivery is here." Goku smiled as the jet landed several feet away.

"Ummm, professor?" Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes?" Goku asked.

"What are you having delivered?" she asked.

"Just something from an old friend." Goku smiled as the top of the jet opened.

"Hey, it's Yajirobe and Korin!" Gohan said with realization.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"About time, you old cat! You have the worst sense of directions ever!" Yajirobe yelled as he hopped from the jet.

"Jeez, sorry, Mr. Fatso." Korin said as he climbed out of the jet.

"Blimy, is that… a talking cat?" Dean asked.

"Master Korin, it's great to see you again!" Goku smiled as he shook Korin's hand.

"Good to see you, Goku. We brought the beans you asked for." Korin said as Yajarobe took several large jars out of the back of the jet.

"Beans? Why the devil do we need beans?" Draco asked.

"Those are sensu beans. They can replenish a person of hunger, and heal almost any injury." Hermione said.

"Excellent. 10 points to Gryffindor." Goku smiled.

"That's the last of it." Yajirobe said as he walked up.

"And what can you do, cut up pork and eat it all day?" Draco asked, resulting in a bit of laughter.

"That sums it up just right." Korin smirked.

"10 points from Slytherin." Goku said.

"I wish we could stay longer, but we must be heading back." Korin said as he headed back to the plane followed by a slightly pissed of Yajirobe.

"Now then, back to my class." Goku smiled as he put the last of the jars next to a tree.

"This should be good." Gohan grinned.

"Can anyone tell me what the two most important factors are in a fight?" Goku asked.

Looking around, Gohan raised his hand.

"Gohan?" Goku asked.

"Strength and speed." Gohan answered.

"Excellent. 10 points." Goku smiled.

"You all know the basic form of a super saiyan, correct?" Goku asked. Everyone nodded.

"Good. That makes this part easy." Goku smirked as his hair turned gold.

"Does anyone know the next stage?" Goku asked.

"Easy. That blasted SSJ2 form." Draco smirked.

"Wrong. There's a stage before that. Observe." Then, Goku's muscles budged out a bit, and his hair stood up even more.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gaped.

"This is the real ascended saiyan." Goku smirked.

"Doesn't seem like much." Draco said.

"As it happens, Mr. Malfoy, I can go one step beyond this." Goku concentrated again.

"RRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!" Goku yelled as his muscles budged out to a massive level, and his hair spikier even more.

"How spikier can his hair get?" Ron asked Gohan.

"You'd be surprised." Gohan grinned.

"I believe you all can feel my power at this point." Goku said. Everyone nodded.

"Gohan, get over here!" Goku ordered. Confused, Gohan stood next to Goku.

"Turn into a super saiyan." Goku ordered.

Nodding, Gohan's hair turned gold.

"If I fight Gohan right now, who do you think would win?" Goku asked.

Confused, everyone pointed at Goku.

"Let's see then." Goku suddenly charged at Gohan, causing everyone to gasp.

But, Gohan dodged Goku's punch effortlessly. Goku tried again and again, but was unable to land a blow on Gohan. Finally, Goku stopped attacking.

"Does anyone know why I can't hit Gohan?" Goku asked.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Goku asked.

"Your muscles, they're acting as an anchor." Hermione said.

"Exactly. There's no use in having all this power if you can't even hit your opponent. 10 points." Goku smiled as he turned back to normal. Then, he walked over to one of the jars of sensu beans, pulled one out, and ate it.

"That's today's lesson. I promise, there's lots more to come!" Goku grinned.

"Hey Gohan, what form was your dad in?" Harry asked as they left the area.

"I think that form is called an Ultra Super Saiyan." Gohan answered.

"Can you do it?" Ron asked.

"If I tried to, I could. But, a SSJ2 is better because you get the power boost without losing speed." Gohan explained.

"hat makes sense. I wonder what he'll have planned for us next lesson?" Hermione wondered.

As they left, Goku smiled.

"_They're going to love fusion!"_ he thought.

**Surprised? Well, now comes the demon called Umbridge. Review!**


	9. Trouble Begins

**Hey, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 8

"Your dad is a good teacher." Harry said to Gohan as they entered the Defense Against The Dark Arts class.

Thanks." Gohan grinned.

"At least he's nicer than Vegeta. I think Vegeta was even more feared than Snape." Ron joked.

"You should see him when he's pissed off. One time, someone stole his parking space." Gohan grinned as they sat down.

"What happened?" Videl asked with interest.

"In the end, Vegeta got his space, and Bulma had to pay for a disintegrated car." Gohan grinned, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

"How does Bulma put up with him?" Hermione asked with shock.

"Same way my mom controls us, with the frying pan. Bulma also uses the couch." Gohan grinned.

"Couch? Frying pan? Are you bloody serious?" Ron asked.

"No joke. You haven't seen them when they're angry." Gohan grinned as a paper bird flew over his head.

Then, the paper bird burned into pieces, which landed on Gohan's head.

"Ummm, Gohan?" Ron said as he looked at Gohan.

"What?" Gohan asked as several people pointed and laughed.

"YOUR HAIR IS ON FIRE!" Harry yelled.

Sure enough, Gohan's hair was smoking.

"GAAHHHHH! PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT!" Gohan yelled as he ran in circles. Draco and the others were howling with laughter.

"Sit down, Mr. Son." Umbridge said calmly.

"Ummm, Professor, his head is on fire." Harry said as he pointed at the smoke.

"For crying out loud, Extingo!" Hermione said as she pointed her wand at Gohan. Then, the flame vanished.

"Thanks." Gohan said as he patted his head.

"I will not tell you again Mr. Son, sit down." Umbridge said with a slight tone of impatience.

"Okay, Okay." Gohan sighed as he sat down.

"Ordinary, Wizarding, Level, Examinations." Umbridge said as she stepped forward. As she said this, a piece of chalk wrote her words on the board.

"O, W, L's. More commonly known as OWL's." she said as she reached the front of the class.

"Study hard, and you will be awarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe." She said. Then, she pointed her wand, and the piles of books began floating, one landing in front of each person in the room.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But, you'll be pleased to know, from now on, you'll be studying a carefully structured, ministry approved, course of defensive magic." She said as everyone looked at their books.

"What the #$% is this?" Gohan whispered to Harry as they looked at their books.

"Yes?" she asked Hermione, who had raised her hand.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells." Hermione said.

"Using spells? Ha Ha! I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom." Umbridge said.

"We're not going to use magic?" Gohan asked.

"You're going to learn to use defensive magic, in a secure, riskfree way." Umbridge said.

"What use is that? If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free." Harry said.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." She said with a tint of anger in her voice, making the room go silent.

"It is the view of the ministry, that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient knowledge to get though your examinations, which, after all, is what school is all about." She said.

"And how is theory going to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry asked.

"There is nothing out there. Who do you suppose would want to attack children, like yourself?" she asked.

"Cell." This came not from Harry, but Gohan. The room suddenly went quiet.

"Listen to me, very carefully. As we speak, the ministry closes in on him and his allies. He will be captured and sent to Azkaban for his crimes." Umbridge said.

"So according to you, Cell killed Cedric Diggory for no reason!" Harry yelled.

"Cell is a maniac. He doesn't need a reason." Umbridge said.

"There was a reason. Voldemort ordered him to do it. I saw him, I fought him!" Harry began to yell.

"ENOUGH!" Umbridge yelled, making the room go silent.

"See me later, Mr. Potter. My office. He He!" Umbridge said.

"She scares me." Gohan said as they left the classroom.

"Wait… you've stood up to the most terrifying people in the universe, and she scares you?" Ron asked with surprise.

"Trust me on this." Gohan said before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Sparring session with my dad." Gohan answered.

"Alright. Talk to you later." Ron said.

Later…

BOOM!

"Good to see that you've been training while I was gone." Goku grinned as he dodged Gohan's blast.

"Thanks dad. I can tell you're a lot stronger than you were when we fought Cell." Gohan smirked.

"You don't miss a thing." Goku grinned as he shot a blast at Gohan.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you about Umbridge?" Gohan asked as he dodged the blast.

"Sure. What's the problem?" Goku asked as he landed.

"You see, today in class…" Gohan described what had happened.

"I didn't like Umbridge from the second we met at Harry's hearing." Goku said once Gohan had finished.

"I can tell why. After her speech, Hermione said that the Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts. I think she's right." Gohan said.

"That girl doesn't miss a beat." Goku chuckled.

"So dad, what do you think about all this?" Gohan asked.

"I think that you and the others should be careful. Let me know if she does anything." Goku said. Then, both their stomachs rumbled.

"Whoops! We better get to lunch." Goku grinned as he pulled out 2 sensu beans.

The Great Hall…

"I think the only normal year we had was our first year." Ron joked as they ate lunch.

"You call nearly being killed by a three headed dog and getting the Sorcerer's Stone normal?" Hermione asked.

"Compared with aliens and androids, yeah." Ron answered, resulting in laughter.

"Hey guys." Gohan smiled as he walked up to them.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty good. Good thing dad had those sensu beans." Gohan grinned. Then, he started eating.

"Where is your dad anyway?" Harry asked.

"Over there." Gohan pointed at Goku stuffing his face.

"You have got to teach us that technique." Ron grinned.

"It's not as easy as it looks." Ginny smirked.

"What are you talking about? You learned it in 5 minutes!" Gohan grinned.

"I'm a prodigy." Ginny smirked.

"I know you are." Gohan grinned.

"Oui!" Ron muttered.

Later…

"Can't one of you two help me? Just the introduction?" Rom pleaded with Gohan and Hermione.

"Say you're okay with me dating Ginny, and you've got a deal." Gohan smirked.

"No bloody way." Ron crossed his arms.

"Sorry then." Gohan smiled as he read a book.

"I'll do it." Hermione sighed.

"Hermione, you're honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met." Ron smiled as they sat next to Harry.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Hermione asked as she looked at Harry.

"Nothing." Harry said as he waved it.

"She means the other one." Gohan said.

Nervously, Harry lifted his other hand. Gohan and the others gasped. Harry's hand looked like someone had clawed it.

"You've got to tell Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"No. He's got enough on his mind. Besides, I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction." Harry said.

"Bloody hell, the woman's torturing you." Ron said.

"Regardless, I am going to tell my dad about this. He asked me to tell him if Umbridge tried anything." Gohan said.

The Next Day…

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked as she stared at Ron and Gohan.

"What? We're hungry." Gohan said.

"Pardon me professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" Umbridge's voice echoed.

"I am merely saying that when it when it comes to the students, you stay on the right punishments." Goku said as he talked to Umbridge.

"So silly of me, but it sounds like you're questioning my own authority, in my own classroom. Goku" Umbridge said.

"Not at all, Dolores. Just your barbaric methods." Goku said.

"Damn it! He's gone too far." Gohan groaned as he watched.

"Barbaric? I'm sorry saiyan, but to insult my practices is to insult the ministry, and by extension, the minister himself." Umbridge hissed.

"Ummmmmm…" Goku looked confused.

"What?" Umbridge asked with an annoyed tone.

"Hey Gohan, how am I insulting the minister again?" Goku asked, causing everyone to anime faint.

"Don't drag me into this!" Gohan yelled.

"It appears that things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action." Umbridge hissed.

Later…

BANG! BANG!

"What's going on?" Gohan asked as he and Goku walked up.

"Filch is posting something." Ginny pointed at the wall.

"Hiya Filchy!" Goku smiled as he and Gohan floated to where Filch was banging on the wall.

"Hello professor." Filch said without even turning around.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked.

"The best thing that ever happened to this school." Filch smiled as he climbed down, which made Gohan worried.

Gohan and Goku instantly looked at the post.

DOLORES JANE UMBRIDGE HAS BEEN APPOINTED TO THE POST OF HOGWARTS HIGH INQUISITOR. It read.

"Dad, what does this mean?" Gohan asked after they had read the message.

"Something bad, Gohan. Something very bad." Goku frowned.

**Now the hell begins. Review!**


	10. Chaos From the Terrible Trio!

**Hey, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 9

"Hey Vegeta, check this out." Bulma said as they ate breakfast.

"Woman, what trash is that thing talking about now?" Vegeta asked.

"Here. Something about an educational reform at Hogwarts." Bulma said as she handed Vegeta a copy of the Prophet.

After Vegeta had read it, he handed it to King Vegeta.

"I don't like that woman at all." King Vegeta said as he read it.

"I agree, father. I feel sorry for Kakarot. Which is creepy." Vegeta said as he stood up.

"And just where are you going?" Bulma asked.

"That damn school." Vegeta growled.

"Why?" Bulma asked as she put her arms to the side.

"Kakarot wants to teach something , and apparently he needs my help." Vegeta growled.

"Fine. But take Trunks and Goten with you." Bulma smirked.

"So they can get more things from those Weasley brats to make my life even more miserable?" Vegeta asked.

"Your dad is going grocery shopping with my mother, and I'm repairing your gravity chamber. So either do it or no chamber." Bulma smirked.

"Fine. BRATS!" Vegeta roared, causing Trunks and Goten to run in.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"We are going to Hogwarts. Now." Vegeta growled.

"Yay! I get to see Gohan and my dad!" Goten said happily.

"We can restock." Trunks grinned evilly as they followed Vegeta.

Hogwarts…

"I am sick of Umbridge." Gohan growled as he ate breakfast.

"I agree. Thanks again for the sensu bean, by the way." Harry smiled.

"Anytime." Gohan grinned.

" By the way, do you know if there will be OWL's for Energy Use and Manipulation?" Hermione asked.

"If there is, I'll get an outstanding for sure." Gohan grinned.

"Sure you will. You've been doing it your entire life." Ron smirked.

"You've got a point." Gohan grinned.

Then, the doors opened.

"Oh no. Why is he here?" Gohan asked as Vegeta walked in.

Ron whimpered when the prince looked at him.

"You should have blasted when you ducked." Vegeta grinned as he passed them.

"Veggie!" Goku smiled.

"Never call me that!" Vegeta yelled, making a few students snicker.

"Ahem." Vegeta turned to look at Umbridge.

"Just why are you here? Clearly, you are no longer a professor, so" Umbridge began to say.

"I told Vegeta to come today, Dolores. I need him for today's lesson." Goku interrupted Umbridge.

Umbridge did not look happy at all.

"By the way, Kakarot, that woman of mine forced me to bring the brats." Vegeta said.

"You mean Trunks and Goten?" Gohan asked.

"Our best customers." Fred and George grinned.

"Where are they?" Goku asked.

"Restroom. Probably rigging it to explode, if you ask me." Vegeta growled as he sat next to Gohan. Everyone immediately gave him some space.

At those words, Filch ran out the door.

"He doesn't stand a chance against those brats." Vegeta smirked.

"Excuse me, but how is your father doing?" Hermione asked Vegeta.

"He is healthy." Vegeta answered.

"What has he blown up?" Gohan asked, making everyone listen with interest.

"Heh. That woman forced him to wear that disgusting shirt, and to go shopping. Oh, the wonderful chaos." Vegeta smiled, making a few kids look scared.

"How bad?" Gohan groaned.

"He blew up two department stores, and a Burger King." Vegeta grinned.

"Why the Burger King?" Videl asked.

"The cashier called him a midgit." Vegeta smirked.

BOOM!

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked as they listened to Filch's furious roars.

"Those brats in action." Vegeta smirked.

"They're worse than you." Ginny glared at Fred and George.

"Were we no different at that age?" Fred asked.

"Really sis, you were just as bad." George grinned.

"I wonder what Goku has planned today?" Harry asked as they left the Great Hall.

"Pranksters coming though!" Trunks yelled as he flew over the crowd.

"Whee!" Goten giggled as he flew past them, holding a purple Ms. Norris. A few seconds later, they were followed by a roaring Filch, who was drenched in a yellow liquid.

"They'll never change." Gohan chuckled.

"Mr. Son! I demand you do something!" Umbridge hissed.

"Fine." Gohan said as he put two fingers to his head. Then, he vanished.

"Ooof!" Trunks and Goten said in unison as they crashed into Gohan.

"Gotcha!" Gohan grinned as Filch rounded around the corner.

SPLAT! Gohan and Filch got nailed in the face with pies!

"Huh?" Goten and Trunks looked up to see a round ghost floating above them.

"Little monkey, with a face full of pie!" the ghost laughed.

"Thanks!" Trunks said as he and Goten floated in front of the ghost.

"Shall we cause more chaos?" Peeves asked with an evil grin.

"Lets." Trunks grinned as they vanished down a hall.

"I'll get you out yet, Peeves!" Filch roared as he wiped his face.

"This isn't good." Gohan groaned.

Elsewhere…

"Our moms are going to kill us." Trunks grinned as Peeves opened the Slytherin Portrait.

"Gohan always said the Slytherins were ugly gits. Let's have some fun." Goten grinned as he pulled out a bag.

"He he! You two are better than the redheads!" Peeves laughed as they got to work.

"They're going to love this." Gohan muttered as he opened the potions lab.

"I trust you failed." Snape said as Gohan sat next to Harry.

"I would have had them if it hadn't been for Peeves." Gohan protested.

"No excuses. 20 points will be taken for your failure. Now get to work." Snape smiled.

"If Cell doesn't kill me, Mom is going to." Gohan groaned as he mixed ingredients.

"So they teamed up with Peeves?" Ron asked.

"Yep. I'm going to get detention for a week once they're done." Gohan groaned.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Videl whispered when Snape's back was turned.

"You haven't seen them in action." Gohan whispered.

"How bad could they be?" Ron whispered.

"Fred and George times 20." Gohan whispered.

"Yikes. That mixed with Peeves? The school will be in chaos in an hour." Harry smirked.

BOOM!

"Make it two weeks." Gohan groaned as Filch entered the room.

"Professor Snape sir, those three maniacs just blew up the Slytherin common room with fireworks." Filch said.

"I'll deal with you later." Snape hissed as he left the room.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this." Gohan groaned.

As for the terrible trio…

"Here they come." Trunks grinned as they hovered over the common room door.

"If only Gohan could see us now." Goten grinned.

"Total mess sir, I would love to whip those two." Filch hissed.

"If I find out that Son had something to do with this…" Snape said as they waked though the door.

"I will send a letter with full detail about this to his mother." Snape hissed as he stared at the wrecked room.

"NOW!" Trunks yelled, causing Snape and Filch to look up.

Grinning, Goten pulled the rope.

Thwip! Two ropes tightened around their feet, sending Snape and Filch up to the ceiling.

"It's good to see friends hanging out." Peeves smiled as he floated in front of them.

"Tee hee!" Goten giggled as he and Trunks landed in front of them.

"Your mothers will be informed of this!" Snape roared with fury.

"Bu bye!" Trunks and Goten walked out the door.

Elsewhere…

"NO WAY!" Vegeta roared as Goku explained his lesson.

"Vegeta, come on." Goku pleaded.

"No only is the process itself embarrassing, being stuck in the same form as you? Why would I even consider that?" Vegeta snarled.

"If you help me with this, I'll spar with you anytime you want." Goku pleaded.

"Fine." Vegeta growled as he crossed his arms.

"Yay!" Goku smiled as he hugged Vegeta.

"Let go of me!" Vegeta roared.

"Okay." Goku dropped the prince.

Meanwhile…

"So far, no explosions. That's good." Gohan sighed as they walked though a hallway.

Then…

BOOM! The walls shook.

"Bloody hell was that?" Ron asked with shock.

"It sounded like it came from Ravenclaw Tower." Hermione said.

"Oh no. Peeves must be letting them into the common rooms. I am so dead." Gohan pulled his hair.

"That. Was. Awesome." Trunks grinned as slime dripped from the walls.

"Bloody brilliant. You have my respect." Peeves grinned.

"You know what? Let's get the Hufflepuffs next. Gohan always said that they were annoying." Goten grinned.

"Yeah!" they all yelled in unison. Then, they dashed from the tower. They were flying past a window, but Trunks froze.

"What?" Goten asked. Trunks simply pointed. Gohan was making out with Ginny.

"They do that a lot." Peeves smiled as he floated upside down.

"Kissy kissy." Goten grinned.

"Fred and George told me about this little trick they used a few years ago. This is perfect." Peeves smiled as he whispered into their ears.

"Really? That would be hilarious." Trunks grinned evilly.

"But we don't have a wand. Or a wizard." Goten said sadly.

"Actually, we do." Trunks grinned as he pulled Snape's wand from his pocket.

"Snatched it when he fell for our trap." Trunks grinned as he handed the wand to Goten.

"But I don't know how to do magic." Goten said.

"All you do is point the wand and say the spell. How hard is that?" Trunks asked.

"He's got a point." Peeves grinned.

"Fine. Dancus." Goten said as he pointed his wand at them.

"What the devil are you doing?" Ginny asked as Gohan whirled her around.

"Nothing. I swear!" Gohan yelled.

"Bwa ha ha!" they looked to see the trio laughing their heads off.

"Very funny. Now let us go." Gohan snarled as he did the tango.

"I think we'll leave you here. We have Hufflepuff Dungeon to trash. Bye!" Peeves smiled as he and the others floated past them.

"I'll get you for this!" Gohan yelled.

"Bye!" they laughed as they took off.

**What chaos will happen next? Review!**


	11. Goku's New Lesson

**Hey, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 10

"Gohan, how do we stop dancing?" Ginny asked as she twirled.

"Either we keep dancing until someone finds us, or you can try to grab my wand. I think I know the countercurse to this." Gohan said as he did the moonwalk.

"Where is your wand?" Ginny asked as she disco danced

"In my pocket." Gohan whirled around.

As Ginny passed him, she managed to grab it.

"What now?" she asked as she flipped.

"Say dancus stoppus." Gohan groaned as he did a split.

"Dancus st oh!" Ginny tripped and the wand went flying.

"Damn it! This is going to look bad if I want to be head boy." Gohan groaned as he twirled Ginny around.

"Gohan?" Hermione's voice echoed.

"Over here!" Gohan yelled. Hermione walked around the corner and gaped.

"Why are you dancing?" She asked as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"They cursed us!" Ginny groaned.

"Chuckle… Dancus Stoppus." Hermione smiled as she pointed her wand at the dancing couple.

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny wiped her forehead.

"You're welcome. Now get to class or I'll dock points." Hermione smiled.

Waving, Ginny walked off.

"Thanks. Why are you out of class anyway?" Gohan asked as he picked up his wand.

"Umbridge is forcing us prefects to catch that trio. I trust you ran into them?" Hermione grinned.

"Yeah. Luckily, they let slip where they're going next." Gohan dusted himself off.

"Where?" Hermione asked as she followed him.

"Hufflepuff Dungeon." Gohan sighed.

"They're hitting all the common rooms. Let hurry, and maybe we can catch them." Hermione said.

Hufflepuff Dungeon…

"There sure are a lot of plants in here." Trunks observed.

"I know!" Goten whispered his plan to Trunks and Peeves.

"That sounds great, but where are we going to find one?" Trunks asked.

"What you're looking for is in the forest. I'll distract everyone while you get it." Peeves smiled as he floated out into the hallway.

"Lets go." Trunks grinned at Goten. Then, they snuck out the window.

"Stay on your guard. They could be hiding anywhere." Hermione said as she looked around the hallway.

"Not dancing anymore, monkey?"

Gohan and Hermione whirled to see Peeves laughing on the other side of the hallway.

"Ha Ha. Now where's my brother?" Gohan asked.

Peeves simply smiled and zippered his mouth shut. Then, he floated though the ceiling.

"That can't be good." Gohan groaned.

Elsewhere…

"Here's all the plants you can eat." Trunks waved.

Happily, the brontosaurus began eating to it's heart's content, even eating the couch and other items in the room.

"I love it!" Peeves laughed as he floated in.

"Let's see that fat lady get this out." Trunks laughed as they left the dungeon.

"There they are!" They turned to see Draco and Pansey pointing their wands at them.

"Hey, it's pure idiot!" Goten laughed.

"How sweet. We get to be the ones who catch you." Pansey grinned.

"What's the matter, can't handle a couple of kids?" Then, Trunks mooned Draco.

"Disgusting!" Draco hissed while Pansy covered her eyes.

"Ha ha! Come get me!" Trunks laughed as he smacked his rear end.

"Stupify!" Draco yelled as he pointed his wand at Trunks.

"Yeow!" Trunks yelled as he dodged the blast.

"Let's boogie!" Goten laughed as they ran down the wallway.

"Filthy mudblood!" Draco hissed as they tried chasing the trio.

"EEEEKKKK!" Draco whirled to see Pansy being lifted by her robes by the brontosaurus.

"Bloody hell! How did they do that?" Draco roared with fury as he tried to get Pansy free.

"Last but not least… Gryffindor." Trunks grinned as they shot through a corridor.

"We have a surprise for them." Goten smiled.

"This is unacceptable!" Umbridge screeched as she looked at the brontosaurus.

"Gohan, how is it going?" Harry asked as they saw Harry and Hermione come around the corner out of breath.

"There… is… a dinosaur in the Hufflpuff common room." Gohan managed to gasp out.

"WHAT?" Harry, Ron, Ginny and Videl asked in unison.

"Yeah. How they did it, I don't know. But it ate the room apart. We're trying to get to Gryffindor Tower before they get it as well." Hermione explained.

"Eeeep! Hurry up!" Ginny squealed.

BOOM!

"Too late." Gohan groaned as everyone went pale.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered as they followed Gohan and Hermione.

5 minutes later…

"Huh? Where's the mess?" Videl looked confused as she looked around. The room looked spotless.

"Hey look, they left something." Gohan picked up a wrapped package from the couch.

"Dear Gohan, these tweet chocolates are for Fred and George. We had a lot of fun today. Tell dad I'll meet him at home. Me and Goten went out to celebrate today's fun. Your friend, Trunks." Gohan read out loud.

"Awesome." Fred and George said in unison as they grabbed the package.

"So, where do you think they went?" Ginny asked.

"I have a good idea." Gohan smiled as they walked out the portrait hole.

Hogsmeade…

"To a day of pranks!" Trunks smiled as he lifted his glass of butterbeer.

"Hear hear!" Goten chirped as they clashed mugs. Then, they guzzled the liquid down.

"So, how long do you think we have till we can go home?" Trunks asked.

"Based on the damage, a few weeks." Goten giggled.

"Good thing we bought a lot of galleons." Trunks grinned.

Hogwarts…

"Gone?" Snape's eyebrows rose.

"I'm incredibly sorry for my brother's actions, sir. He did leave this." Gohan handed Snape his wand, which he immediately took.

"Not a scratch… good." Snape growled.

"Someone will pay for this." Umbridge hissed as she stared Gohan down.

"You can't punish Gohan! He didn't do a thing!" Ginny protested.

"10 points for that outburst, Ms. Weasley." Snape smirked.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turned to see Goku and Vegeta walk up.

"Just where have you been?" Snape's eyebrows rose.

"Teaching Vegeta what to do for today's lesson. So, what did we miss?" Goku smiled.

"Your sons have caused immeasurable damage to this school. The common rooms are in chaos, save Gryffindor Tower." Snape glared at Gohan at the last part.

"Heh. The one responsible for this is my wife. Take it up with her." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"I should put you on probation." Umbridge hissed as she pointed at Goku.

"That won't be necessary." Everyone turned to see Dumbledore walk up.

"What do you mean, not necessary?" Umbridge almost hissed.

"I shall go now and repair the damage. It is not a serious as it looks. As I hear it, they have left already. I am sure that their mothers will punish them for their actions today." Dumbledore stated.

"Heh." Vegeta snickered.

"What?" Umbridge hissed.

"After a giant prank like this, they usually go into hiding. They won't be home for two weeks at the least. Ahhh, the peace and quiet." Vegeta smiled.

Umbridge looked furious.

"We'll see what Cornelius thinks." Umbridge whirled and walked off.

"Hey Gohan, you're going to love today's lesson." Goku grinned.

"Okay dad." Gohan laughed as he followed Goku.

They passed Draco trying to control the brontosaurus. Draco gave them a nasty glare.

"They'll be talking about this for awhile." Goku grinned as they walked out the doors.

"Dad, what exactly do you have planned?" Gohan asked with confusion.

"Something really cool." Goku grinned.

"Welcome everyone." Goku smiled as everyone stood in front of him. Vegeta was leaning against a tree, with a frown on his face.

"Gohan, everyone's talking about your brother. They're legends already!" Videl whispered.

"They tend to do that." Gohan grinned.

"So today, you're all going to learn fusion." Goku announced, causing everyone to look shocked.

Nervously, Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes?" Goku asked.

"Professor, what do you mean exactly?" she asked.

"Well, fusion is when two people merge into one being. That being can do incredible things that neither being can do on their own. In order to do this, you need to be with someone whose power level you can match with your own, and have similar physical characteristics. So everyone, find a partner who is similar to you." Goku crossed his arms and waited while everyone nervously found partners.

"This is weird." Harry said as he stood next to Gohan.

"I think I can lower my level to match yours. Imagine the two of us as one being." Harry grinned when he heard that.

"Um professor, how long does the fusion last?" Hermione asked as she stood next to Videl.

"Half an hour. Also, if you don't follow the movements I'm going to demonstrate in precise detail, something will go wrong." Goku said, causing several people to loon nervous.

"Is this even safe?" Draco asked,

"Of course. You'll revert back into your individual forms when the half hour has passed. Vegeta is here to demonstrate what you're going to do." Goku said.

Sighing, Vegeta leaped and landed next to Goku.

"First, you have to stand right next your partner. Then, stick your arms out like this, saying Fu. Make sure your arms are straight " Goku demonstrated as he and Vegeta did the first part.

"Then, take three steps towards each other, while moving your arms slowly. Then say sion!" Goku explained as he and Vegeta moved towards each other.

"Finally, touch each other's fingertips, like this, while saying Ha! This is a very important part, because your fingertips have to touch each other perfectly or it wont work right." Goku finished as they finished the dance.

Vegeta's face turned completely red as everyone stared at them.

"The only thing worse than this was the time that woman forced me to watch Mary Poppins. Stupid song." Vegeta muttered.

"He expects us to do that? They look like wimps." Draco and the Slytherins snickered.

"It sounds intriguing. Imagine what the two of us could do if we could fuse." Gohan grinned.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he looked at Gohan.

"Think about it. Your skills and my powers? Who could beat us?" Gohan beamed.

"Voldemort wouldn't stand a chance!" Harry beamed with realization.

"Exactly." Gohan grinned.

"For homework, I want you to practice the fusion technique. 20 points will be awarded to each team who can fuse perfectly. I believe you can add it up nicely." Goku grinned at their smiles.

"That's all for today. Good luck!" Goku waved as they left.

"Now I've got to tell the woman that the brats are hiding somewhere." Vegeta muttered.

"Come back sometime!" Goku waved as Vegeta flew off.

That night…

"You were lucky not to get a detention." Videl smirked.

"He was lucky not to get expelled, if you ask me." Ron said.

"The only problem now is the howlers I'm going to get from Bulma and my mom." Gohan groaned.

"Ouch." Ginny winched.

"Anyway, what do you guys think of the fusion dance?" Harry asked.

"Fusion dance?" Ginny asked with confusion.

"Goku didn't show it to you?" Hermione asked.

"No. He just taught us how to never underestimate your opponent." Ginny said.

"He's probably only teaching it to the 5th years." Gohan sighed.

"I'll explain it to you." Videl pulled Ginny to a corner of the room and started explaining the fusion technique.

"I think it's really weird. I mean, what would the two of you look like, mixed into one person?" Hermione asked as she looked from Harry to Gohan.

"Oh yeah? What about you and Videl? What would that be, Vimione?" Ron joked.

"You're one to talk. You got Seamus. Imagine that. What would your name be, Ronus?" Hermione smirked.

"I just hope Umbridge doesn't ruin it." Gohan sighed.

**What will happen next? Review!**


	12. Quidditch Fun!

**Hey! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 11

Over the few weeks, all everyone talked about was the pranks that Trunks and Goten pulled. They became bigger legends than Fred and George. But, Umbridge was worse than ever. Now, she was evaluating teachers. Meanwhile, Gohan and the others continued to practice the fusion dance. Finally, the first Quidditch game had arrived.

"To think Goten is going to come here when he is eleven." Ginny joked as she talked to Gohan during breakfast.

"Kami forbid Trunks is a wizard too." Ron sighed as he read an OWL pamphlet.

"Have they even come home yet?" Videl asked.

"No. Believe me, they're good at survival, thanks to Vegeta and Bardock training them." Gohan sighed.

"Anyway, looking forward to the first Quidditch match of the season today?" Gohan asked Harry.

"Yeah. We always beat the Slytherins. By the way, why didn't you come out for keeper?" Harry asked.

"I'm more of a chasing guy. Let me know if the seeker or chaser position opens up." Gohan said as he kept eating.

"Suit yourself." Harry continued eating.

Later…

"I hope Ron does alright." Ginny sighed as she sat in the stands.

"Don't worry, he'll do fine. He just has to focus on the quaffle." Gohan grinned.

"Gohan's right, Ginny. He'll do fine." Hermione grinned.

Poke Poke!

"Did you just poke me?" Gohan asked Videl.

"No." Videl answered.

"Psst!" They all heard beneath the stands. Gohan looked to see…

"Goten!" he said with surprise.

"Hey Gohan! Me and Trunks came to watch!" Goten chirped.

"Good to see you guys. Here, you can sit next to me." Gohan smiled as he and Ginny made room.

"Thanks!" Goten smiled as he sat on Gohan's lap. Trunks sat next to Ginny.

Then, Madame Hooch released the quarffle, which was immediately grabbed by a Slytherin.

Then…

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

The Slytherins sang.

"Damn it!" Gohan cursed as Ron missed a goal.

"Those rats! They're running Ron's concentration!" Videl yelled.

"Come on Harry, get the snitch!" Hermione yelled as she watched Harry chase it with Malfoy right behind him.

"Yeah!" Goten cheered.

"Hey Goten, I think Ron needs our support. Know what I mean?" Trunks grinned as he pulled out a trigger.

"Yeah! Light it up Trunks!" Goten yelled, attracting a bit of attention.

"Light it up?" Videl looked a little scared.

"Fire in the hole!" Trunks yelled as he clicked the trigger.

BOOM! All of a sudden, fireworks shot out the ground and flew into the air! Then, they exploded above the stadium. The sparks then transformed into a lion and a snake. Then, the lion bit the snake in half!

"What an incredible show of support for Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan yelled.

The Slytherins were so shocked that they stopped singing. Then, Harry grabbed the snitch!

"Gryffindor wins!" Madame Hooch announced.

"Yes!" Hermione cheered.

"All right Harry!" Gohan cheered as he patted Goten on the head.

"Set that one up before we showed up." Trunks grinned.

"Hey look, what going on down there?" Videl pointed at Harry, Fred, and George glaring at Malfoy. Then, Harry and Fred tackled Malfoy while the other players held George back.

"That rat!" Gohan roared.

"Good thing we made a little gift for him." Trunks grinned.

"Yeah!" Goten chirped as Goku pulled Harry and Fred off of Malfoy.

"Do it." Gohan snarled as Fred and Harry were dragged off the pitch.

"You got it!" Trunks grinned as he and Goten snuck under the stands.

Malfoy was being helped up by his teammates, who were all grinning.

"HEY SLYTHERINS!" Everyone looked to see Trunks and Goten hovering in the air.

"THIS IS FOR BEING FOUL GITS!" Trunks grinned as Goten clicked another trigger.

BOOM!

A **giant **rocket shot into the air behind them and exploded several feet above their heads. The sparks formed into a gigantic lion, which roared and charged at the Slytherin team. 

"All right!" Gohan and the other Gryffindors cheered as the lion chomped the team in a gigantic explosion.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, YOU FOUL GITS!" Lee Jordan yelled.

The Slytherins were smoking when the lion disappeared. Also, Trunks and Goten had vanished!

"_I'm proud of those boys."_ Goku thought as the smoke cleared.

Later…

"Here's to Trunks and Goten, the greatest pranksters ever!" Gohan laughed as they celebrated in the common room.

Everyone raised their mugs and cheered.

"I heard that Snape and Umbridge were furious." Videl laughed.

"I wish Harry, Fred and George would hurry back so we could tell them what happened. They're going to love it!" Ginny laughed.

"I owe them for making those Slytherins shut up." Ron chuckled.

"Yeah. That song was awful." Gohan smiled as the portrait opened. Then, Harry, Fred and George walked in looking sad.

"Quiet! Guys, what happened?" Gohan asked as the room went quiet.

"Umbridge banned us from Quidditch, forever." Harry sighed.

"WHAT?" everyone screamed in unison.

"That monster!" Gohan roared with fury.

"That means that we just lost our seeker and beaters! What am I going to do now?" Angelina yelled with fury.

"Malfoy deserves even worse than what Trunks and Goten gave him!" Videl yelled.

"What? Trunks and Goten were here?" Harry asked with surprise.

"Yeah. They were the ones who set those fireworks up. After you got dragged off the pitch, they made a giant firework lion bite the entire Slytherin team. They escaped during the explosion." Gohan explained.

"Justice." Fred and Gorge smiled in unison.

"At least Malfoy got what he deserved." Harry smiled.

"They looked like they were cooked in a barbeque. They still had smoke coming off them when they got off the pitch." Gohan smiled.

The weeks after that were even worse. Umbridge was passing out decree after decree. Finally, the inevitable happened…

"Hey Cho, what's going on?" Harry asked as he and Gohan looked at the large crowd moving towards the entrance.

"It's Professor Trelawney." She said.

Gohan snarled as he looked at Filch toss her bags in front of her.

"I have lived and taught here for my entire life. Please, Hogwarts is my home! You can't do this!" she whimpered as Umbridge walked in front of her.

"Actually I can." Umbridge said as she held up a document.

Looking angry, Goku and McGonagall came walking out of the crowd.

"Something either of you would like to say?" she asked as McGonagall comforted Professor Trelawney.

"Oh, there are several things that I would love to say to someone like you." Goku snarled.

Then, the doors opened and Dumbledore walked out.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Goku. May I ask you to escort Sybill back inside?" Dumbledore asked.

"Thank you." She whispered as McGonagall help her in, followed by Goku, who was carrying her bags.

"Dumbledore, may I remind you, that under the terms of education number twenty three, as enacted by the minister." She began to say.

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster." Dumbledore said.

"For now." Umbridge said, making several students gasp.

"You all have studying to do." Dumbledore said as he walked back inside.

"Professor. Professor Dumbledore!" Harry tried calling after him. But, Dumbledore was already gone.

That night…

"That foul evil toad! We're not learning how to pass our OWLS, we're not learning how to defend ourselves. She's taking over the entire school!" Hermione growled as she paced.

"I agree." Gohan nodded.

"Harry!" Sirius's voice echoed.

"Sirius! What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Answering your letter. You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing? Training you to kill half breeds?" Sirius asked, making Gohan shiver.

"Sirius, she's not letting us use magic at all." Harry said.

"I'm not surprised. The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat." Sirius explained.

"What, does he think we're forming an army?" Videl asked.

"That's exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the ministry. If it wasn't for Piccolo, he would think that the Z Fighters are with Dumbledore as well." Sirius sighed.

"The others wouldn't want me telling you this, Harry, but things aren't looking well at all. Now, another dragonball has vanished." Sirius sighed.

"As long as we have the 4 star ball, they won't be wishing for anything." Gohan crossed his arms.

"Be on guard. Voldemort will try anything to get it. Not only that, Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn. Also, these disappearances are just how it started last time. Voldemort is on the move." Sirius warned.

"What can we do?" Gohan asked. Then, something echoed.

"Someone's coming. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. For now, it looks like you're on your own." Sirius said, then the fire died.

"He's really out there, isn't he?" Hermione asked as she looked out the window.

"Along with Cell and several other maniacs." Gohan answered.

"We've got to learn how to defend ourselves. If Umbridge refuses to teach us how, then we need to find someone who can." She turned to look at Harry.

**Good, right? Review!**


	13. The First Meeting

**Hey! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 11

"This is insane! Who would want to be taught by me and Gohan? We're both nutters, remember?" Harry asked as they walked though the snow to Hogsmeade.

"You guys can't worse than old toadface." Ron joked.

"Thanks Ron." Gohan sighed.

"Who's supposed to be meeting us?" Harry asked.

"Just a few people. I thought it would be better to be someplace off the beaten track." Hermione answered as she opened the door of the pub.

A few minutes later…

"Ummm, hi." Hermione said to the room full of people.

So, you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. Real teacher. One whose had real expariance fighting against the dark arts." Hermione said.

"Why?" A ravenclaw asked.

"Why? Because you know who's back, you toshpod." Ron growled.

"So they say." The Ravenclaw pointed at Harry and Gohan.

"So Dumbledore says." Hermione countered.

"So Dumbledore says because they say. The point is, where's the proof?" a boy asked.

"If they could tell us more about how Diggory got killed." The Ravenclaw said, making Cho take a deep breath.

"We're not going to talk about Cedric, so you might as well get out now. C'mon Hermione, they're just here because they think we're freaks." Gohan said to Hermione.

"Is it true that you can produce the Partonus charm?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I've seen it." Hermione answered.

"Blimy. I didn't know you guys could do that." Dean said with surprise.

"And Harry killed a basalisk. With the sword in Dumbledore's office." Neville said.

"It's true." Ginny added.

"And he stopped Voldemort when he was in Gohan's body." Videl added.

"Videl!" Ginny yelled and pointed at Gohan.

"Oh! Gohan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean" Videl stammered.

"Don't worry Videl, I understand." Gohan smiled weakly.

"Look guys, all these things sound amazing at first, but most of that was just luck. I always had help, and Gohan's amazing abilities helped as well. Not to mention his friends always helping us." Harry sighed.

"Look, I've been doing this a lot longer than you guys, and I've seen the cruelty and pure evil these monsters are capable of. Not a day goes by where I don't see Nappa killing my friends, or Frieza laughing as he killed Krillin. The thing's I've seen… none of you could even imagine how it felt, feeling helpless, and scared." Gohan said.

"You're right Gohan, we don't. That's why we need your help, because if we're going to have any chance of beating… Voldemort, Cell, and all the others." Hermione said.

"He's really back?" Nigel asked.

"Yes." Gohan nodded.

"If you want to join, just sign this parchment." Hermione held up a piece of parchment.

"Hey guys, I need to go talk to someone. I'll meet you guys later to talk about where to practice." Gohan waved as he walked out the door.

"He's been acting strange lately." Ginny crossed her arms as she watched him go.

"What do you mean?" Videl asked as they waited to sign the parchment.

"He keeps going to go talk to someone. I'm starting to get suspicious." Ginny sighed.

"You think he's with another girl?" Videl asked with surprise.

"I don't know. Maybe he's tired of me." Ginny sighed.

"Don't say that! Gohan loves you! Look at the necklace he gave you for your birthday!" Videl pointed at the necklace Ginny was wearing.

She smiled as she looked at it.

_Flashback…_

"_Happy Birthday Ginny!" Bulma smiled as she put the cake in front of Ginny._

"_Wow Bulma, thank you!" Ginny smiled as she blew out the candles._

"_You are practically a member of this family! Of course you're welcome." Chi Chi beamed as she wiped cake of Goten's face._

"_Mom, you're embarrassing me." Gohan chuckled._

"_Pardon me, I have to go drag my husband out of the Gravity Room so he can give you your present." Bulma smiled as she grabbed the frying pan and headed towards the room._

"_Well, I don't know how I'll look in this." She smiled as she opened Piccolo's gift, which was a copy of his outfit._

"_You'll look great. You always do." Gohan grinned._

"_Awwwwww." Chi-Chi beamed while Goten and Trunks looked confused._

"_WOMAN! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Vegeta's voice roared._

_BANG! _

"_OW!" Vegeta's voice roared._

"_YOU BETTER HAVE HER GIFT IN 5 MINUTES, OR IT'S THE COUCH FOR A MONTH!" Bulma yelled._

"_Damn woman." Vegeta muttered._

"_I'm back!" Bulma smiled as she walked back into the room._

"_Well Ginny, it's about time for my gift." Gohan smiled as Vegeta walked into the room growling. Then, Gohan pulled out a red package._

"_Gohan, what's this?" Ginny asked with surprise as she took the package._

"_Open it." Gohan smiled._

_Ginny opened the box, and was shocked._

"_Gohan… what is this?" she asked as she pulled a silver necklace out of the box._

"_You may not be one, but you are a saiyan in my eyes, so I thought you should have a little symbol of that. Look at the end." Gohan pointed._

"_What is it?" Ginny looked at the end. It was round and had a symbol on it._

"_Hey, wait a minute!" Vegeta yelled. Then, Bulma and Chi-Chi put their frying pans to his throat, making him quiet._

"_Keep going." Bulma said._

"_Anyway… that is the royal crest of the saiyans. You deserve it." Ginny turned completely red as Gohan put it around her neck._

"_Hey her face is as red as her hair!" Goten pointed and giggled._

Back to Reality…

"Thanks Videl. I needed that." Ginny wiped a tear from her face as she signed the parchment.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Ron asked with concern.

"She's fine. Just remembering something." Videl answered.

"I wonder where Gohan went." Hermione wondered out loud.

Speaking of Gohan…

"I'm surprised to see you." Piccolo smiled as he looked at the saiyan teenager.

"Good to see you too. I guess you know why I'm here." Gohan smiled.

"Usually, you come to see me when something is bothering you. Is it about Cell?" Piccolo asked.

"Partly. I'm worried that he's planning something." Gohan answered.

"That's obvious. You're worried about Ginny. I can see it in your eyes." Piccolo smiled at Gohan's shocked reaction.

"Piccolo, if something happens to her… I could never forgive myself." Gohan wiped his eyes.

"Cell can't set foot in Hogwarts. Not with Dumbledore and Goku around. And the Weasleys are staying at the Lookout. She's completely safe, Gohan. Don't let fear ruin true love, trust me on that." Piccolo smiled as he patted Gohan on the shoulder.

"Thanks. Also there is something else." Gohan told Piccolo about the meeting he been to.

"What do you think?" Gohan asked when he had finished.

"I think that you may have good intentions in mind, but you have to think of the consequences. You're doing exactly what Fudge fears. If you're caught, there's nothing I can do. Good luck." Piccolo smiled and took off.

Later…

"Welcome back." Harry smiled as Gohan landed in front of him and the others.

"Have you guys chosen a place to practice yet?" Gohan asked.

"Not yet." Ron answered.

"Did you try the Chamber of Secrets?" Gohan asked.

"That would be good, but you have to be a parselmouth to get in, and it would suspicious to see a giant group go into the bathroom." Harry answered.

"That is true." Gohan said as they entered the catle.

High above them Filch whispered something to Umbridge.

**Good right? Review!**


	14. Dumbledore's Army

**Hey! Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 13

BANG BANG!

"What now?" Harry muttered as they watch Filch bang another decree into the wall.

"All student organizations are here fourth disbanded. Any student in noncomplice will be expelled." Gohan read when Filch was done.

"That's just great." Harry muttered.

"Relax guys, she doesn't know anything. This is just more paranoia." Gohan smirked.

Later…

"We still need a place to practice." Harry muttered as he walked with Gohan down a hallway.

"We can help you there!" Harry and Gohan whirled to see…

"Goten!" He said with surprise.

"Well, we heard from Mr. Piccolo about your army, and we know where you can take everyone!" Trunks beamed.

"You told Piccolo?" Harry asked with shock as he looked at Gohan.

"I trust Piccolo. He wouldn't rat us out. Anyway, where?" Gohan asked Trunks.

"Well, we were wandering around one day, after eating a little bit in the kitchen." Trunks started.

"When suddenly, this big door appeared! We went inside to find this big room filled with candy!" Goten continued.

"And toys!" Trunks added.

"Can you take us there?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! This way!" Trunks and Goten headed down the hallway with Harry and Gohan behind them. 5 minutes later, they were standing in front of a wall.

"There's nothing here." Harry sighed.

"Just wait." Trunks grinned. Then, a giant door appeared!

"I don't believe it! You guys found the Room of Requirement!" Gohan hugged Goten once they were in the room.

"Huh?" Both Harry and Trunks looked confused.

The Room of Requirement is a room that appears to a person who needs it the most. Also, it is always equipped to find the seekers needs." Gohan explained as he put Goten on the ground.

"That explains all the Dark Arts books and equipment." Harry said as he looked around.

"We should tell the other members about this." Gohan smiled as he looked around the room.

"Right. As a reward for finding this place, I say that we let these two name our group. Don't you agree?" Gohan asked Harry.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." Harry smiled at the saiyan duo.

"Hmmm… I've got it!" Goten yelled.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Dumbledore's Army. What that Fudge guy doesn't want the most." Goten beamed.

"Ummmm… wow. I wasn't aware that you could be that brilliant." Trunks said with surprise.

"So be it. From this day fourth, we shall be known as Dumbledore's Army." Harry smiled.

"Let's go tell the others." Gohan grinned as they rushed out of the room.

"We'll see you again sometime! Bye!" Trunks waved as he and Goten shot out of the window.

"Where do you think they go?" Harry asked Gohan. 

"Who knows?" Gohan shrugged.

Later…

"This is perfect! I wish they had stayed so we could thank them." Hermione smiled as she looked around the room.

"The name was bloody brilliant." Ginny added.

"Don't worry. Those two have a tendency to show up when needed." Gohan chuckled.

"I'll inform all the others." Hermione pulled out her fake galleon and changed the date.

"Out of plain curiosity, how are they getting into the school without anyone knowing?" Videl asked as she adjusted her braids.

"Who knows? I wish it was as easy as knowing Harry's got a crush on Cho Chang." Gohan said.

"You noticed?" Harry said with surprise.

"Mate, it's really obvious." Ron laughed.

Videl, on the other hand, looked a little disappointed.

"Hey Videl, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing. Just sad I couldn't give my thanks to Trunks and Goten." Videl sighed as she adjusted her pigtails.

Later…

"Good to see you all here. Today, we're going to learn the disarming charm." Harry began in front of the full room.

"Why is that one so important?" Dean asked.

"It saved me from you know who and Cell on two separate occasions." Harry explained, making everyone go quiet.

"Good. Now, watch. Expeliamus!" Harry yelled as he pointed his wand at a death eater dummy, sending the wand flying out of it's hand.

"Now, pair up and try it on each other." Gohan instructed as he sat on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Cho asked.

"Meditating. It increases your concentration and focus. Let me know when it's my turn." Gohan closed his eyes. Then, he started floating above the ground.

"Bloody hell." Ron said with surprise.

"Anyway, focus! Keep your eye on your opponent at all times!" Harry instructed.

"Expeliamus!" Ginny smiled as the wand flew from Videl's hand.

"Fantastic Ginny!" Harry beamed.

"Expeliamus!" The wand flew from Neville's hand and flew straight into the wall.

"I'm hopeless." Neville sighed.

"You're just flourishing your wand too much. Watch. Expeliamus!" Harry smiled as the wand flew from Shamus's hand.

30 minutes later…

"Hello, Gohan? It's your turn." Ron waved his hand in front of Gohan's face.

"I'm completely awake, you know." Gohan smirked as Ron pulled his hand away. Then, he landed back on the ground.

"Before I show you what you're doing today, I would like to show you a little taste of what techniques Cell and the others love using." Gohan flicked his wand, causing a death eater figure to land behind him.

"Stand clear." He ordered. Nodding, Harry and the others gave him some space.

Then, Gohan shot a pink beam from his finger that went directly though the death eater and continued to the wall, where it faded away.

"That's Cell and Frieza's favorite technique. It's called the Death Beam. It's very fast, and very dangerous. Cell's Death Beam is yellow, so be careful. If it hits you in a critical area, you're done for. I saw Frieza hit Vegeta with it back on Namek. It wasn't pretty." Gohan sighed as he moved the figure away.

"So, today I thought I'd show you something interesting. Observe." Gohan couched and crossed his arms.

"I know what he's doing." Ginny grinned.

Then, Gohan split into two, then four Gohans.

"Wow! There are four of him!" Cho squealed as she pointed at them.

"This is called the Multiform Technique. My friend Tien developed it. It allows you to split your body into individual beings." One of the Gohans explained.

"The only problem is, it cuts your energy by how many time you split." Another Gohan added.

"So, each of us has one fourth of the original's strength." The third Gohan continued.

"This is useful when you're training and need a sparring partner, but using it against an opponent can be a fatal mistake, considering the strength loss." The fourth Gohan concluded. Then, they all merged back into one Gohan.

"To do this technique is simple. Just cross you arms, and concentrate very hard." Gohan explained.

Several people, such as Ginny, got it right away.

"Bloody hell. Now I've got four sisters!" Ron said as he looked at the four Ginnys.

"Wicked." Fred and George said in unison.

"Shut up." The four Ginny's said in unison.

"I think I did something wrong." Neville groaned.

"You think?" Ron asked with sarcasm. Poor Neville had two heads and four arms.

"Just focus, and you'll go back to normal." Gohan explained.

"Nice!" Gohan smiled as Neville's second head and arms shrunk back into him.

Later…

"We'll let you know when the next meeting is. See you later." Gohan waved as everyone left.

"This went great." Ginny smiled as she stood next to Gohan.

"I know. I was in heaven when I saw four of you." Gohan grinned.

"Oh were you now? What, one of me isn't good enough?" Ginny crossed her arms and stared the saiyan down.

"Whoa! I still think you're the perfect girl!" Gohan waved his hands in fear,

"Good. I wouldn't want to use the Bat Bogey Hex on my boyfriend." Ginny waved her wand in front of his face.

"Eeep!" Gohan squeaked in fear.

"Good. Now, let's get back to the common room before Filch finds us." Ginny smirked. Gohan followed her with an anime sweat drop going down his head.

The next few weeks were pretty good. Harry and Gohan continued teaching the DA new skills and techniques, and they were never caught. Gohan became the Gryffindor Seeker, and led Gryffindor to victory against Ravenclaw. Umbridge was trying everything to discover the DA, from interrogating students to forming the Inquisitorial Squad, which was made up of mostly Slytherins.

"If you ask me, they remind me of those stormtroopers that worked for that muggle Hitler." Gohan said to Ginny one night.

Here's the latest lesson…

"Big Bang Attack!" Luna smiled as the blast hit the figure.

"Finish Buster!" Angelina sent the figure flying.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Hermione's blast hit the figure head on.

"Here's a Present!" Ron smiled as the figure began smoking.

"Kamehameha!" Ginny's blast completely disintegrated the figureine, earning her jealous looks.

**Neat, Right? Review!**


	15. Nightmare Attack!

**Hey! These chapters are flowing now!**

Chapter 14

"Arrgh." Gohan and Harry muttered as they rolled in their beds.

They were back in the hallway again, but it was like they were slithering, and several shadows could be seen behind them. Then, the door opened to reveal row after row of crystal balls.

Then, he could see a figure standing a few rows away.

"Seems the Weasel lost his way." A cold voice echoed, making the figure looked startled.

"Who's there?" Now, they could clearly see that it was Mr. Weasley.

"You may not be a monkey, but you certainly act like one!" a feminine voice laughed, making Mr. Weasley whirl to the side with his wand raised.

"Oh, give it up. You're about to get the beatdown of the century." Another voice laughed.

By now, Mr. Weasley looked terrified. Then, he backed into a figure. He whirled to see a giant man.

"Where's Kakarot now?" Broly grinned as a cruel light danced in his eyes.

BAM!

Broly punched Mr. Weasley, and sent him flying. He crashed into another figure.

"Now now, we don't want to kill him. We wouldn't want little Ginny to lose her daddy now." Cell smirked as he grabbed Mr. Weasley by the collar and raised him up to his eye level.

"I'm sad to say I have the cells of you and your family. Frieza, where's his wand?" Cell laughed.

"Here it is. Oops!" Frieza laughed as he snapped the wand into two.

"I'm so sorry. He tends to get a bit violent at times, right Bojack?" Cell smirked at the blue alien.

"Right. Now then, lets prove we can cause more pain than the cruciatus curse." Bojack grinned.

"Catch!" Cell laughed as he tossed Mr. Weasley like a ball to Bojack.

"I love catch. But I love kickball more." Bojack laughed as he keened Mr. Weasley in the stomach, making him cough up blood.

"You're all wimps. This is more fun." Frieza laughed as his tail snaked around Mr. Weasley's throat.

"This is for your fat idiot of a wife!" Cell laughed as Frieza punched him in the ribs. (Frieza is the one making the insults.)

"This is for those idiots you call twins!" Bojack grinned as Frieza punched him again.

"You're welcome to do your own insults boys." Frieza grinned as Mr. Weasley spat more blood.

"Fine. I call insulting the girl. The rest are yours." Cell smirked.

"Party pooper." Bojack muttered.

"Here's for your stuck up idiot at the ministry." Cell punched Mr. Weasley in the stomach.

"Here's for your dragon loving fool!" Bojack nailed him in the leg, breaking it.

"Here's for your eldest brat!" Broly elbowed him in the arm, also breaking it.

"Here's for your clumsy idiot of a son!" Frieza punched him in the back.

"Finally, here's for that idiot monkey kisser!" Cell punched him in the face.

"Is he dead?" Bojack asked.

"No. Just barely alive. Your turn." Cell turned to look directly at where Gohan and Harry were staring. Then, they lunged and hit Mr. Weasley in the leg, causing him to twitch. Then, they struck two more times.

"Ouch. Well, I guess we're done here. Frieza, it's not too much if you would… you know… make sure he's dead?" Cell asked.

"With pleasure." Frieza smiled. Then, a pink beam shot through Mr. Weasley's shoulder.

"NO!" Gohan thought as Mr. Weasley fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Don't worry. Your family will join you soon enough, blood traitor." Cell laughed as everyone put a hand on his shoulder. Then, they vanished.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Gohan roared as he woke up.

"Did you see what I saw?" Harry asked with shock.

"Those monsters! If we hurry, we can still save him." Gohan leaped out of his bed. Then, he put two fingers to his head and vanished.

Then, he reappeared in front of Dumbledore.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked with concern.

"Cell! Somehow he, Frieza, Broly, and Bojack ambushed Mr. Weasley! He's barely alive!" Gohan yelled.

Instantly, Dumbledore turned to one of the portraits.

"Phineas, go to your portrait at the Department of Mysteries. Make sure he's found by the right people." Dumbledore ordered. Nodding, the portrait got up and walked away. Then, he turned to look at another portrait.

"Get Professor Goku. Tell him to bring Harry Potter and the Weasleys here at once." Dumbledore ordered to another portrait. It nodded and walked out of the portrait.

"Sit." Dumbledore waved his wand and a chair appeared in front of his desk.

"Tell me, were you standing next to the victim, or were you looking down on the scene?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, for a while it looked like we were looking at it, the Cell turned to us and said it was our turn. Then, we lunged and stuck him three times." Gohan answered.

"We?" Dumbledore's eyebrows rose.

"Harry saw it as well." Gohan explained.

"I see. You and Harry will accompany the Weasleys, along with your father, to the Lookout, since Molly does not know yet. The barrier surrounding this school will be lowered for a moment to allow the two of you to use Instant Transmission." Dumbledore said.

"But, my dad has classes to teach. Who can take his place on such short notice?" Gohan asked.

"I'm sure Vegeta or Piccolo would be happy to take the post for the time being." Dumbledore attached a note to Fawkes and sent him out the window.

Then, they both heard the sound of the stairs being lowered.

"I'll allow you to inform them." Dumbledore leaned back on his chair.

"I brought them just like you asked, headmaster." Goku said as Harry and the Weasleys walked in.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" Ginny asked with fear in her voice.

"You might as well tell them. It might sound better coming from you." Harry sighed.

"Sigh… Your father was ambushed by Cell, Frieza, Broly, and Bojack." Gohan sighed, causing Goku, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny to gasp.

"Those cowards!" Goku balled his fists in rage.

"They found him, Albus." Phineas said as he walked back into his portrait.

Everyone turned to look at the portrait.

"How serious is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's got a hole going through his shoulder, and a lot of broken bones. Also, they said there was something in his bloodstream. There was blood everywhere. Also, his wand was broken." The portrait said, causing everyone to go pale.

Then, Fawkes flew back in. Dumbledore took the note from Fawkes and read it.

"Ah, good." Dumbledore then put the note down.

"Professor Goku, Piccolo shall cover for you during your absence. Dende already has the lookout prepared for you and the others." Dumbledore said.

Then, Snape ran in.

"Professor, she's on her way." He said.

"Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore turned to face Goku.

"I am going to lower the barrier for one minute to allow you to use Instant Transmission. You must hurry before Dolores arrives." Dumbledore raised his wand.

"Everyone, take hold of my shoulder. Quickly!" Goku ordered. Nodding, everyone grabbed Goku's shoulder, except for Dumbledore and Snape.

"Now!" Dumbledore ordered as he swept his wand down. Then, Goku and the others vanished.

"Oof!" Goku gasped as they landed on the Lookout.

"Dad, you're squashing me!" Gohan groaned.

"Sorry." Goku said as he helped Gohan up.

"Welcome. Your rooms have already been prepared. Please follow me, unless you wish to remain out here in the cold weather." Mr. Popo said as he walked up to them.

"Thanks Mr. Popo!" Goku smiled as Gohan helped Ginny up.

"Can we hurry in please, I'm freezing!" Ginny shivered. (Don't forget, they're still in their pajamas.)

"Right. Come on!" Goku and the others started walking towards the main bulding.

"I'll keep you warm." Gohan smiled as he put his arms around Ginny.

"Thanks. I feel a bit better already." Ginny smiled. Ron looked like there was steam

"Hey Goku." Dende smiled as they walked in.

"Hey Dende. Got anything for us, we're a bit cold." Goku pointed at the shivering kids.

"Of course. Mr. Popo, could you prepare some hot chocolate?" Dende asked.

"Of course." Mr Popo nodded and headed to the kitchen.

"Excuse me, but where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

"He went to his old home to collect anything important he needed. He'll be back tomorrow morning." Dende explained.

"Where's Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"He left as soon as he read Dumbledore's note. He'll be back once the holidays begin." Dende answered as Mr. Popo came back with the chocolate.

"What about mum?" Ron asked.

"Molly will be here in the morning. You'll be able to go see Mr. Weasley tomorrow at Saint Mungos." Dende answered.

"Can't we just give dad a sensu bean? Goku has plenty of them!" Ron asked as he pointed at Goku.

"Ummmmm." Goku and Gohan looked really uncomfortable.

"Gohan Son! I demand to know what you're hiding right now!" Ginny yelled.

"We were training so much, that… we used them all." Goku laughed nervously.

"YOU IDIOTS!" the Weasleys yelled in unison, causing Goku and Gohan to back against the wall in fear.

"Don't worry, Korin will have a new batch ready as soon as possible, I promise!" Goku waved his arms in panic.

"Yeah! Please don't kill us, we didn't have any idea this would happen! If we had, we would have kept a few!" Gohan yelled desperately.

"You should have thought that something like this might happen!" Ron yelled.

"We're sorry. From now on, we'll leave a bunch of sensu beans to you guys, we promise!" Gohan was almost begging by now.

Dende looked from the terrified saiyans to the furious redheads, and then played it smart by walking out of the room.

"I'm going to bed." Ginny whirled around and waked off.

"I'm in the doghouse, aren't I?" Gohan asked.

"You sure are, mate." Fred and George said in unison.

**Neat, right? Review!**


	16. Visiting Saint Mungos

**Hey! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 15

"Good morning." Sirius smiled as Harry walked into the dining room.

"Sirius." Harry smiled and hugged him.

"Molly is in the kitchen with Mr. Popo. Breakfast will be ready soon." Dende said as he walked in.

"Great! I'm starving!" Goku grinned from his seat.

"I agree. Hey Mr. Popo, could you wake up Ron and the others so we can start eating?" Gohan asked.

"Of course." Mr. Popo nodded and walked out of the room.

"So Harry, I heard you snogged Cho Chang." Gohan smirked at the look on Harry's face.

"How did you?" he began to ask.

"I have my sources." Gohan smiled.

_Flashback…_

"_Are you sure?" Gohan asked with surprise._

"_Yeah! We hid mistletoe above their heads, and then they were kissy kissy!" Goten laughed._

"_We could do the same for you and Ginny if you want." Trunks grinned._

"_Ha ha!" Gohan laughed nervously._

Back to reality…

"I wonder where that mistletoe came from." Harry said as he scratched his head.

"Well, it's a mystery!" Gohan laughed.

"I hope Piccolo isn't being too severe. You know how he gets when training someone." Goku sighed.

"I know what you mean. I hope Hermione and Videl can survive his style." Gohan sighed as Ron and the others walked in.

"Good morning dears." Ms. Weasley smiled as she and brought the food in.

"Wow Molly, this looks great!" Goku's eyes gleamed.

"Thank you Goku. We'll go see Arthur when you guys are done eating." Ms. Weasley smiled as she sat down.

"Hey guys, I just remembered that Dende can heal people! So, we'll take him with us, and he can heal your dad!" Gohan grinned.

"That's great!" Ron smiled.

"You just got out of the doghouse." Ginny smirked at the teenage saiyan.

"Or the zoo." Fred and George said in unison.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Gohan gave them a glare as they started eating.

"Ron, are you sure you're not a saiyan, because you eat like one!" Everyone laughed at that statement.

"Okay everyone, time to go see Arthur." Ms. Weasley smiled as they stood up. They all walked to the fireplace (except Sirius), and went into it one by one. When Gohan went in, he felt that pulling urge again, and then he found himself in a waiting room.

"We're here to see to Arthur Weasley." Goku was saying to the receptionist.

"Of course. This way." She said while looking at Dende.

5 minutes later…

"Hey Arthur!" Goku smiled at Mr. Weasley, who was lying on a bed.

"Good to see you too, Goku." Mr. Weasley smiled as he was hugged by Ginny.

"Please stay sill. This will only take a moment." Dende said as he put his hands over Mr. Weasley. Then, his hands started glowing, bathing Mr. Weasley in a golden light. Mr. Weasley's cuts and bruises all faded away.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said with surprise.

"Why so shocked? You saw me heal Harry back during your second year, remember?" Dende asked.

"That's right. I forgot." Ron laughed.

"Guys, could you go out please?" Goku asked.

"Sure dad." Gohan nodded as he and the other kids walked out. Then, Goku turned to talk to Mr. Weasley.

"Well, this place sure isn't like a muggle hospital, that's for sure." Gohan smiled a little as he walked though several hallways.

"You were in a hospital? Why, when you've got sensu beans and Dende?" Harry asked.

"Well, this was after we had just beaten Vegeta, so we hadn't met Dende yet. We had gotten beat up pretty badly, and Korin didn't have any sensu beans yet. So, we were forced to go to the hospital. My dad got the worst of it." Gohan laughed.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"For two reasons. One, because Vegeta had broken nearly all of his bones, forcing him to be stuck in a full body cast for a few weeks. Second, because he has a phobia of needles." Gohan explained.

"He's afraid of needles?" Ginny asked with disbelief.

"Yeah. If he sees a needle, he will try to run. Not a joke." Gohan smiled.

"I feel sorry for his doctor." Harry laughed.

"Yeah. You would think that someone who gets punched by the most powerful villains in the universe wouldn't be scared of a little needle." Gohan laughed.

Tap Tap! The sound of a door being tapped interrupted their conversation. They turned to see a blond man's face staring at them through a glass door.

"I don't believe it. It's Lockhart." Gohan said as the man opened the door.

"Well, hello there! Would you like some autographs? I'll be happy to sign anything you've got!" Lockhart smiled.

"He hasn't changed much, has he?" Harry snickered, as a healer came around the corner.

"Gilderoy, there you are!" she said. Then, she noticed Gohan and the others.

"Look, you've got visitors! Cmon, let's get you back to bed. He never gets visitors." She explained to the kids before helping him down the hallway.

"Lets go Gohan!" Ginny tugged on Gohan's arm.

"Really? Ginny, he was going to leave you for dead!" Gohan protested.

"Gohan's right, sis. Lockhart would have wiped our memories if it hadn't been for my cracked wand." Ron added.

"But he's not that person anymore. Please?" Ginny asked with big eyes.

"Fine." Gohan and Ron said in unison.

"Thank you!" Ginny kissed Gohan on the cheek and hugged Ron, before dragging them down the hallway.

"_What is it with girls and their eyes?"_ Harry wondered before following the trio.

"I think that he has some traces of his memory, since he likes to write autographs." The nurse explained as Ginny helped Lockhart into his bed.

"Thank Dende Hermione and Videl aren't here. They would be even worse than Ginny!" Gohan whispered to Harry and Ron, causing them to snicker.

So, where exactly are we?" Gohan asked the nurse.

"You're in the permanent ward." She explained.

"Hey Gohan, don't we know that guy?" Harry pointed at a boy following an old woman.

"Neville?" they all said in unison. Neville turned and then looked mortified.

"Oh, so these are your friends. I'm Neville's grandmother." She said.

"Pleased to meet you. So Neville, why are you here?" Gohan asked.

"Um… well…" Neville's eyes went to two beds at the end of the room.

Oh Neville, why are you so ashamed? You should be proud. Neville's parents, were tortured into insanity by you-know-who's followers." She explained.

Ginny gasped, Gohan growled, and Harry and Ron looked shocked.

"Neville, we're so sorry." Ginny said.

"Ah, here comes Alice." Neville's grandmother said.

Everyone turned to see a woman walk up. Harry recognized her from the picture that Goku had given him, but she didn't look at all similar to the young woman he had seen.

"That's very nice dear." Neville's grandmother said as Alice gave Neville a piece of paper.

"See you guys at school." Neville smiled weakly before following his grandmother.

"Poor Neville." Ron sighed as they left the ward.

"Did anyone know about this?" Ginny asked.

"All Goku told me was that they suffered a fate worse than death." Harry said.

"My dad wasn't wrong about that." Gohan sighed.

"Hey Fred and George." Gohan said as they walked up to the twins.

"We've been listening to the adults talk for a while. Want to listen?" Fred asked.

"Sure." Gohan smiled weakly.

"It makes no sense that Cell and the others could just slip in undetected, as well as the snake." Goku's voice said.

"He probably sent the snake with them to act as a lookout to keep them from being captured." Moody's voice said.

"When did Moody get here?" Gohan asked.

"Few minutes ago, along with the rest of the order." Fred answered.

"Hah. Cell doesn't need a lookout, the old man was just probably looking for some entertainment to watch." Vegeta's voice said.

"I saw Dumbledore today. He expresses concern for both Harry and Gohan." Tonks said.

"Of course. They're both seeing things from you-know-who's snake. Obviously, neither one of them knows what that means, but if you-know-who's possessing them." Moody said.

Gohan yanked the ear away and turned to look at the others, who all had pale faces.

**Hah! That was definitely from the book! Review!**


	17. Saiyans and Eggnog

**Hey! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 15

"This doesn't make sense." Gohan paced in front of Harry.

"What there to be confused about? We're being possessed by Voldemort!" Harry groaned.

"Harry, I was possessed before. I know what it's like, and this isn't the same feeling." Gohan scratched his head.

"He's right." Gohan and Harry turned to see Ginny standing in the doorway.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Besides Gohan, I'm the only person who's been possessed by you-know-who. I can tell you exactly how it feels on a long term basis, since Gohan was possessed for only a few hours." Ginny crossed her arms.

"I forgot." Harry sighed.

"Lucky you." Ginny said as she sat on Gohan's bed.

"Well, after the black mist entered my body, I kept blacking out. I couldn't control my actions at all. It took a lot of strength to even speak when I wasn't out cold." Gohan said.

"As for me, I would have big blank periods where I couldn't remember anything at all. Have you had any of those?" Ginny asked.

"No." Harry said.

"Me neither." Gohan added.

"Then neither of you are possessed." Ginny smiled.

"Thank you Ginny!" Harry smiled as he hugged her.

"You're the best!" Gohan also hugged her.

"That's great, but you're both… crushing… me!" she managed to gasp.

"Sorry." Gohan and Harry said in unison as they let her go.

Later…

"Vegeta, are you sure this is a good idea?" Gohan asked.

"Shut up. So, the idea of this game is to drink till you drop." Vegeta grinned.

"Hah! I once drank every bottle of liquor on Planet Tequila! I am the king!" King Vegeta laughed.

"Bring it on!" Bardock smirked as they all gulped down the first jug of eggnog.

1 hour later…

"Hah boy, you're about to fall, I can see it." Vegeta had an evil smiled on his drunk face.

"Oh please, you're about to fall on your face, princy." Gohan grinned, who also had the drunk symbol on his face.

"That's not… oh." Vegeta slipped and fell on his face.

"Oh yeah! I am the champ!" Gohan stumbled as he stood up.

"Woo!" Goku cheered.

"I am a saiyan, a true blue saiyan!" Gohan began to sing.

"A saiyans's life for me!" Goku chimed in(I don't own that fanfiction or this song)

"Yo ho Yo ho, a saiyans life for me! We kill, we beat, we sleep!" Vegeta sang.

"Conga!" Bardock yelled.

"Yeah!" they all chime in unison.

"Yo ho yo ho, a saiyans life for me!" they all sang as they danced out of the room and though several hallways.

"Hey guys!" Harry smiled as Hermione and Videl came though the fireplace.

"Harry!" Videl hugged Harry.

"Happy Holidays, Ginny!" Hermione hugged Ginny.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" Videl smiled at Ginny.

"Gohan? He's around here somewhere." Ginny smiled. Then…

"Yo ho, yo ho, a saiyan's life for me!" Gohan's voice echoed into the room.

"Is that Gohan?" Hermione asked with surprise.

"We lie, we kill, we steal, we eat! Yo ho, yo ho, a saiyans life for me!" Gohan sang as he danced past the door with the other saiyans behind him.

"That was the weirdest thing I have ever seen." Videl said with surprise.

"This is going to be a fun Christmas Eve." Harry laughed.

"Let's go watch this." Harry smiled.

By now, the saiyans were dancing in the main room.

"Hey Sirius." Harry smiled as he and the other teen wizards walked up.

"Oh, hello. I guess you can tell by now what happened to all the eggnog." Sirius smiled as he looked at the dancing saiyans.

"Three cheers for the drinking champion!" Goku and Bardock hoisted Gohan on their shoulders.

"That explains it." Sirius laughed.

"Based on all the empty jugs of eggnog they left, they'll be like this for awhile." Mr. Popo said as he walked up.

"Oh, just a warning. They knocked over a box of floating mistletoe a few minutes ago, so watch out." Dende warned.

"Why would you have a box of that?" Hermione asked.

"Failed Christmas experiment." Dende explained.

"Saiyans and alcohol. A dangerous combination." Piccolo said as he walked up.

"When did you get here?" Ginny asked.

"A few minutes ago. I followed the sound of saiyan singing." Piccolo explained.

"Eeep!" Ginny squealed as Gohan grabbed her arm. Then, he twirled her around.

"Oh boy, he'll never live this down." Harry laughed.

"What's all the ruckus?" Mr. Weasley asked as he, Ms. Weasley, and Ron came in.

"The saiyans had a drinking contest." Piccolo explained as Gohan did the salsa.

"Wow!" Ginny laughed as she danced with the drunk saiyan.

"Hey Gohan, look above you!" Goku laughed and pointed.

Above Gohan's head was the floating mistletoe that Dende had warned everyone about.

"Oh boy." Ron groaned as Gohan got an evil grin on his face.

Then, he twirled Ginny around and kissed her, causing the saiyans to cheer.

"Get some like a true warrior!" Vegeta roared.

"Wow. I wish a boy would kiss me like that." Videl sighed.

"Videl, he's drunk." Hermione sweat dropped.

"Oh. Right." Videl sighed.

"At least he's not snogging us like the last time he was drunk." Hermione giggled.

"Wait, Gohan snogged you? When was this?" Ron asked with shock.

"The Yule Ball. He accidently drank Vegeta's beers. It was just… wow." Hermione and Videl sighed.

"We will never speak of that again." Ron growled.

"Wow. That was… fantastic." Ginny sighed as she separated from Gohan.

"Sure babe. I'm the king of snogging. Uh oh." Gohan groaned before he passed out.

"Well, no more eggnog for you." Ginny smiled as she looked at the sleeping Gohan.

Plop!

Everyone turned to see the other saiyans passed out and snoring.

"Bloody hell." Ron said as he looked at the sleeping saiyans.

"Well, just leave them there. They'll wake up tomorrow." Piccolo turned and left, followed by everyone else.

**Funny, Right? Review!**


	18. Christmas at the Lookout

**Hey! Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 17

Gohan found himself standing in a green meadow.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Gohan asked as he began walking through the meadow.

Then, the blue sky turned purple.

"Who's there?" Gohan whirled around.

Then, a giant shadow of an insect figure fell over him. 

"Did you truly think you were free, boy?" Cell's voice laughed. Gohan turned to see a fifty foot Cell standing above him.

"You- you're a monster!" Gohan yelled as he fired a Death Beam attack at the giant Cell. But, it simply passed though him.

"Don't you see boy? No matter how hard you try, I will always come back. You're nothing but an insignificant bug." Cell smiled as he raised his giant foot. Gohan barely got out of the way before the android brought it down, creating a giant crater.

"_This is insane! What's he doing, using Piccolo and Slug's growth ability?"_ Gohan thought as he hovered above the giant android.

"Don't you understand yet? Only I can live forever." Cell smiled as he cupped his hands.

"Avada Kedavra!" Gohan yelled as he pointed his wand at the giant. But, the green light shot through the android.

"Nice try boy, but to use an unforgiveable curse, you have to mean it. You don't have the guts." Cell laughed as Gohan backed up in fear.

"Now then… DIE!" Cell roared as he fired the giant blue blast.

"Gohan!"

"Huh?" Gohan opened his eyes and looked around.

"You were having a nightmare." Sirius explained.

"I was? I oh! My head!" Gohan groaned as he held his pounding head.

"That would be the hangover you got from that drinking contest. Come with me, I've got a potion that will fix that." Sirius smiled as he helped Gohan to his feet.

"Thank you." Gohan smiled as he followed Sirius.

5 minutes later…

"We were singing?" Gohan asked with shock.

"That and dancing. Then, you kissed Ginny like there was no tomorrow." Sirius smiled as he mixed the ingredients.

"Oh my god." Gohan groaned.

"By the way, Merry Christmas." Sirius said as he handed Gohan the potion.

"Thanks!" Gohan smiled as he gulped the potion down.

"By the way, what were you dreaming about?" Sirius asked.

Sighing, Gohan told Sirius about the dream.

"I see." Sirius leaned back when Gohan finished.

"What do you think it means?" Gohan asked.

"I believe that your frustration about Cell bubbled over. Simple as that." Sirius explained.

"Thanks." Gohan said as he got up to go to his own bed.

"By the way, Ginny said your kiss was fantastic." Sirius smirked.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that." Gohan kept walking.

Christmas Morning…

"KAKAROT, GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY FACE!" Vegeta roared, waking Gohan up.

"Ow! That hurt!" Goku whined.

"Damn! My head hasn't hurt this much since I was punched by Frieza!" King Vegeta groaned.

It took everything Gohan had to keep from bursting into laughter as he got dressed.

"Hey Harry." Gohan smiled as he came out of his room.

"You don't have a hangover?" Ron asked with surprise as he walked up.

"I have a little one, but Sirius gave me a potion that got rid of most of it. I owe him." Gohan smiled.

"Merry Christmas by the way." Ron smiled.

"Thanks." Gohan smiled.

Later…

"Thank you, Ms. Weasley. I love it!" Gohan smiled as he held up his brown sweater with a G on the front.

"You're welcome dear." Ms. Weasley smiled.

"It's great to see you guys!" Goku smiled at the Z Fighters.

"It's good to see you too Goku, especially after all this time." Tien smiled.

"To think that each of you wanted to kill me at some point." Goku smiled at all his friends.

"Ahem." Krillin said.

"Except for you, I mean!" Goku waved his arms.

"Is that true?" Ginny whispered to Gohan with surprise.

"Well, Tien and Chatzou were students of the Crane School, which was the rival of the Turtle School. Then, Tien found out that my dad had defeated his teacher, causing him to want revenge. Yamcha was a desert bandit that my dad defeated during his first search for the dragonballs, Oolong was terrorizing a village that my dad found during his search for the dragonballs, so he defeated him as well, Bulma shot my dad when they first met, and Piccolo tried to kill my dad during the 23rd World Tournament." Gohan finished.

"That's bloody insane." Ron whispered when Gohan had finished.

"Yeah. My dad managed to find the good in them and bring it out, just like he did with Vegeta. He has a pretty good record." Gohan smiled.

"I wish I knew where Trunks and Goten were." Chi Chi sighed.

"As long as they are making Umbridge's life a living hell, I'm happy." Gohan smiled.

"Gohan! We don't insult anyone!" Chi Chi scolded.

"You haven't met her, Chi Chi. She's cruel and evil, and uses a blood quill for detentions." Goku protested.

"What's a blood quill?" Bulma asked.

"A blood quill is a quill that uses the writers own blood. Whatever you write on the parchment will be gorged into your own arm." Piccolo explained.

"That's horrible!" Bulma gasped.

"Luckily, a sensu bean will heal the damage. Dolores doesn't realize that I give a sensu bean to anyone who has a detention with her, so I'm winning there." Goku smirked.

"So that's why you ran out of sensu beans!" Gohan said with realization.

"Yeah. I just hope that Korin can get a new batch ready before she tortures someone else." Goku sighed.

"That woman! Goku, I'm going to make a cloning machine just so you don't run out of beans!" Bulma yelled.

"Really? That would be great!" Goku beamed.

"I should teach that bitch a lesson!" Chi Chi yelled as she waved her frying pan, causing everyone to look shocked.

"Mom, relax." Gohan tried to calm Chi Chi down.

"Excuse me, but I found this on the edge of the lookout." Mr. Popo said as he carried in a big package.

"Who's it from?" Gohan asked.

"Trunks and Goten." Mr. Popo answered.

"Well, open it!" Ginny said with excitement.

Smiling, Gohan opened the box, and was immediately tackled by Goten!

"Gohan!" Goten smiled as Trunks floated out of the box.

"We're so proud of you!" Chi Chi and Bulma immediately hugged the little saiyans.

"For what?" Trunks asked.

"We heard what that horrible woman has been doing! Please keep torturing her!" Chi Chi smiled at the looks of shock on their faces.

"You want us to keep torturing toadface?" Trunks asked with shock.

"You better believe it. Give her our regards." Bulma smirked.

"Guys, could you do me a favor?" Gohan asked.

"Sure Gohan, what?" Goten asked.

"Destroy every single one of her Blood Quills. And make sure everyone sees you doing it." Gohan smiled at the looks of evil on their faces.

"You got it!" Trunks grinned.

"This is the best Christmas ever." Ron grinned.

"Thank you for the bracelet, Gohan. I love it." Ginny smiled as she looked at it.

"The diamonds sparkle like your eyes." Gohan smiled.

"Okay, that does it." Ginny grabbed Gohan and dragged him off.

"Anyway, how soon can you have that machine done, Bulma?" Goku asked.

"In a few days." Bulma answered.

"We're back." Ginny smiled as she walked in with a Gohan who had a big goofy smile on his face.

"I'm in heaven." Gohan sighed, and then he passed out.

"Damn." Harry said as he looked at Gohan.

"That's the power of females." Ginny smiled as she sat next to Ron.

"Amen to that." Chi Chi smiled.

The rest of the vacation went great. Gohan got to have sparring sessions with everyone, Harry was in a good mood due to no nightmares, Trunks and Goten were building an arsenal with Fred and George for when they got back to Hogwarts, and everyone else was enjoying themselves.

The last day…

Gohan and Harry stopped sparring when they heard the sound of an approaching jet.

"That's Bulma with the cloning machine." Gohan said as he wiped his head.

"Perfect timing." Harry smiled as the jet landed and Bulma climbed out.

"This is the capsule for the cloning machine. The instructions are inside. Tell Goku I said hello." Bulma smiled as she climbed back into the jet and took off, just as Mr. Popo came running out of the main bulding.

"Severus Snape is here to see the two of you." Mr. Popo said between breaths.

"What?" Goku and Harry looked at each other, and then ran inside the main building. They ran into the kitchen to find Snape and Sirius staring daggers at each other.

"Ah, about time the two of you arrived." Snape said as he turned to look at Gohan and Harry.

"Why are you here, Professor?" Harry asked.

"I am merely here to deliver a message to the two of you from Professor Dumbledore." Snape answered.

"What's the message?" Gohan asked.

"He wishes for the two of you to study Occlumency this term." Snape answered.

"Study what?" Gohan asked.

"Occlumency, Son. The magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one." Snape sneered.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"The rest will be explained to you later. You are to report to my office at six on Monday. No one is to know of your lessons, especially Dolores Umbridge. If anyone asks, the two of you are taking Remedial Potions. That is all." Snape answered.

"You've said your message, Snivilus. Now run along." Sirius said.

Snape gave Sirius a furious look, and then turned and strode out of the room.

"Hi Severus!" Goku smiled as Snape passed him. Snape didn't say a word.

"He does remind me of Vegeta." Goku said.

"By the way Harry, you're really coming along in your training. I would say that by now, you could stand up to the Ginyu Force. If we could get a serious routine in, you could surpass Ginny!" Gohan beamed.

"Thanks. Cell's probably teaching Voldemort a few things as well, so I need to keep up." Harry smiled.

The Next Day…

"You guys ready to go?" Goku asked as he pocketed the bag of sensu beans.

"Yeah, professor." Harry grinned.

"We're going to have to fly there, so Bulma lent us her plane. It's big enough for all of us." Goku said as he tossed a capsule. Then, a plane appeared.

"All aboard!" Goku grinned as the hatch opened.

"Ummm, dad, do you know how to fly a plane?" Gohan asked.

"Well, I have a driver's license. How different can it be?" Goku smiled as he got into the pilots seat.

"Hold on for your life." Gohan advised as Goku started the plane.

"Mum!" Ron whimpered as Goku flew the plane off the edge of the lookout.

"Whee! This is fun!" Goku laughed as he flew the plane over the forest of Korin.

"Is there an airsickness bag on this flight?" Ron groaned.

"Here. Toss it out the window when you're done." Gohan tossed Ron a brown bag.

"Everyone ready for the hypersonic jump?" Goku asked.

"The WHAT?" they all yelled in unison.

"Okay, so this button." Goku clicked a red button.

"You have activated the hypersonic drive. Please state your destination." A female mechanical voice said.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Goku said clearly.

"Thank you. Coordinates locked. Jump will commence in 10… 9… 8…" the voice began saying.

"Oh boy. Strap yourselves in!" Gohan yelled.

"Mummy!" Ron whimpered as he grabbed a rail on the wall.

"7... 6… 5…" the voice continued.

"I'm too important to die!" Harry yelled.

"Oh sure, the boy who lived says that. I'm the freaking main character of this fanfiction series!" Gohan yelled.

"You are not!" Harry protested.

"Look. You two are both important, but I'm the heroine's maiden, so I'll live." Ginny smiled.

"4… 3… 2…" the voice continued.

"Oh sure, leave us girls to die." Hermione growled as she held onto the straps for dear life.

"Please stop arguing! I'm going to be sick!" Ron's face was green.

"1… 0! We have ignition!" the voice said, and then it was like a wall smacked into everyone.

"This is awesome!" Goku laughed.

"For you maybe!" Videl yelled. Then, the rush stopped

"Destination reached. Please fly with us again." The voice said.

Then, Goku landed the plane in the courtyard.

"Well, that wasn't too bad!" Goku stretched his arms as Dumbledore came out of the main doors.

"Professor, where are the students?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, they're in here." Goku pulled the side hatch open. Then, everyone fell out and landed on the ground in a pile. All of them had swirly circles in their eyes.

"Hey dad, could we please just fly on our own from now on?" Gohan groaned. Everyone else groaned in agreement.

**Hilarious, right? Review!**


	19. Caught!

**Hey! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 18

"It appears that the both of you have a connection with the Dark Lord's mind. Whether he is aware of these connections for the moment is unclear." Snape said as he pulled his wand out of a desk.

"You mean, if he knows about it, he can read our minds?" Gohan asked.

"Read it, control it. It was often the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade the minds of his victims and torture them. Only when he pushed them to their limit, when he had them literary begging for death, would he kill them. Not even the power of a super saiyan can fight it." Snape looked at Gohan when he said the last part.

"In these lessons, I will attempt to penetrate your minds. You will attempt to resist. Potter, you first. Prepare yourself." Snape said as he pointed his wand at Harry.

"Leginimas!" Snape said. Then, Harry began groaning and yelling.

"What are you doing?" Gohan yelled.

"I am attempting to read his mind. Silence!" Snape ordered. Then, he lowered his wand. Harry took deep breaths and opened his eyes.

"Your turn, Son. Attempt to resist." Snape ordered as he pointed his wand at Gohan.

"Leginimas!" Snape said.

"Arrgh!" Gohan groaned.

He saw himself laughing with Ginny, Cell blasting Cedric with the killing curse, Frieza charging at Vegeta, and Cell's face, full of laughter.

Then Snape reappeared.

"Who was that charging Vegeta?" Snape asked.

"That was Frieza in his first form." Gohan answered.

"Interesting. Potter, your turn again." Snape pointed his wand at Harry.

Later…

"Go. I will see the two of you on Thursday at 6." Snape said as the two boys left the class.

"Well, that was painful." Harry muttered.

"I just see it as training. We need to focus for what we're doing for the next DA meeting." Gohan said.

"Right." Harry agreeded.

Several weeks later…

"Harry! Gohan! Ron!" Hermione yelled as she ran up to them in the courtyard.

"Hagrid's back." She said.

Smiling, Gohan and the others ran after her to Hagrid's huy

"Wait." Gohan stopped and yanked the trio to the side. Then, they peeked through the window.

"For the last time, I demand you tell me where you've been." Umbridge said as she looked at Hagird.

"Good thing I have good hearing." Gohan whispered.

"I told you, I've been away for me health. You know, fresh air." Hagrid answered.

"Really? I'm sure that as gamekeeper, you have plenty of fresh air. If I were you, I wouldn't get too used to being back. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't even bother unpacking." Umbridge said, and then she stepped out of the hut. She looked around, sprayed a bit of her perfume, and walked off.

When she was out of view, Gohan knocked on the door. When Hagrid opened it, he immediately smiled.

"Gohan! Hermione! Great to see all of yeh!" he yelled.

"It's good to see you too, Hagrid." Gohan smiled.

"Come in, come in!" Hagrid waved the four of them in.

"So, has my dad come by to see you?" Gohan asked as they sat at the table.

"What? Goku's back?" Hagrid asked with shock.

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you?" Harry asked.

"I haven't gotten a bloody letter the entire time I was on Dumbledore's mission!" Hagrid yelled.

"You were on a mission? For Dumbledore?" Hermione asked with surprise.

"Before I tell yeh anything, you have to promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Got it?" Hagrid asked.

The 4 kids nodded.

"Okay. Dumbledore sent me to parley with the giants." Hagrid said.

"Giants?" Hermione said as everyone else looked surprised.

"How did you find them?" Gohan asked.

"Well, they're not that hard to find, since they're so big. Anyway, I tried to get them to join the cause, but I wasn't the only one trying to persuade them." Hagrid continued.

"Death eaters?" Ron asked.

"Even worse. A few of Gohan's old friends, Cell and Frieza. Trying to persuade them to join you know who." Hagrid answered.

"I should have known." Gohan growled.

"So, they did this to you?" Harry asked as he pointed to the bruises on Hagrid's face.

"Not exactly, no." Hagrid said as he dabbed his face with the steak.

"I'll tell my dad to bring you a sensu bean to heal those injuries, Hagrid." Gohan said.

"Thanks, that would be great." Hagrid smiled. Then, thunder boomed in the distance.

"It's changing out there, just like last time. There's a storm coming, Gohan. We all better be just ready when she does." Hagrid said as he looked out the window.

That night…

"So this is Azkaban Prison." Cell smirked as he floated above the storming ocean.

"Hmph. Hell was worse." Frieza smirked as he floated next to the android.

"Heh. Time to bring the house down." Broly smiled as a green light appeared in his hand.

"Just don't kill anyone. Voldemort would be furious if he lost one of these pathetic humans because you got carried away." Cell smiled as Broly shot the blast at the prison, blowing a gigantic hole in the side.

"Time to gather the cattle." Cell smiled as they landed on the rubble that had been the wall. None of the dementors that were flying around even tried to stop him. By now, several people were wandering out of their cells.

"Death Eaters! I bring news from your Dark Lord! He has returned, and is awaiting your return! Join us, and help us destroy Harry Potter!" Cell yelled, causing the prisoners to roar with applause.

"Nice speech." Frieza whispered to Cell.

"Why thank you. I wrote it myself." Cell smiled.

The next day…

"Dumbledore warned Fudge that something like this could happen. His stupidity is going to get us all killed." Gohan muttered as he and the others entered the Great Hall, where everyone was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Gohan."

Gohan and the others turned to see Shamus.

"I… ummm… wanted to apologize. My mum sees the rubbish that the prophet is now. What's I'm really trying to say, is that I believe you." Shamus said, causing Gohan and the others to smile.

Then, Madame Pompy walked in, holding a shot. She passed them and headed for the teachers's table.

"Oh no. If my dad sees that, there will be chaos." Gohan whispered.

"I think he's the one getting the shot." Ron whispered as she walked toward Goku.

"Professor Goku, you need a chicken pox vaccine. This will only take a moment." She said as she got the shot ready. Goku's eyes shrunk.

"NEEDLE!" Goku screamed, making the hall go silent and stare at Goku.

"Relax, it's only a shot. Now, if you would stay still please." Madame Pompry said.

"NO! I HATE NEEDLES!" Goku screamed. Then, he jumped over her head and started running the moment he landed. But, Gohan tackled him!

"Dang it Dad, it's just a shot!" Gohan yelled as Goku struggled in his grip. Goku simply kept screaming.

"Keep him still!" Madame Pompry ordered as she ran towards them.

"NNOOOO!" Goku screamed as he went SSJ.

"Damn it dad, you're embarrassing us!" Gohan groaned as he went SSJ2.

"Let me out of here! Please, I'd rather be sick than get a needle!" Goku screamed as he struggled. The Slytherins were howling with laughter.

GONG! Goku fell to the ground with a bump on his head as his hair turned back to normal.

"Gi- Ginny!" Gohan gasped as he backed up in fear of the girl holding the frying pan.

"Give him the shot before he wakes up. God, he's even more pathetic than the old man." Ginny sighed as Madame Pompry put the shot in Goku's arm.

Later…

"Think of a memory, the brightest you can think of. Let it fill you up." Harry instructed as silver mist came out of several wand.

"Then, bring it ou… huh?" Harry was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Then, Trunks and Goten ran in looking panicked.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Gohan asked with concern.

"She…gasp…knows." Trunks said between breaths.

"Huh?" Harry asked as several people's faces went pale.

"SHE KNOWS ABOUT THE DA, AND SHE'S COMING!" Trunks and Goten yelled in unison.

"Why are you all still here? RUN!" Gohan yelled. Then, it was chaos as everyone tried to run out the door.

"How did you guys find out?" Gohan asked as they ran down a hallway.

"We were sneaking some food in the kitchen, and we heard one of those elfs say that someone had told toadface about a meeting tonight. So, we immediately ran out the door." Trunks explained as they ran down another hallway.

"Heh. Good thing that I jinxed that document in case someone did that." Gohan said.

"Oof!" Gohan groaned as he fell on his face.

"GOHAN!" Goten cried out.

"Go!" Gohan mouthed as they heard the sounds of approaching people.

Nodding, the two shot off down the hallway and disappeared down another turn.

"I got one! I got one!" Pansy yelled as she pointed her wand at Gohan on the gound.

"Excellent. Take him to the office. Cornelius will be happy to see him." Umbridge smiled evilly as Gohan was forced to his feet.

"No tricks, monkey." Pansy snarled as she put his wand to his back.

5 minutes later…

Umbridge smiled as the stone gargoyle rotated to reveal the stairs. They then climbed up it to the door, which Umbridge opened to reveal the office. 

Sure enough, Fudge was there. Also, Kingsley, Piccolo, and Shephard were standing next him. Also, Percy was holding Harry by the collar. Harry went pale went he saw Gohan, while Percy smiled. Piccolo frowned.

"I told your father that my sister was dating a bad influence, and here's the proof." Percy smiled.

"Go #$% yourself." Gohan smiled at the look of shock on his face.

"How dare you!" Percy snarled.

"That's enough." Piccolo said.

"Do you know why you are here, Mr. Son?" Fudge asked.

"No." Gohan answered as he looked at Piccolo.

"Are you aware that an illegal student organization has been discovered here?" Fudge asked.

"Not till you told me." Gohan answered.

"I think, Minister, we should bring our informant in, don't you?" Umbridge asked.

"Ah yes, wonderful idea Dolores. Go fetch her." Fudge ordered.

As Dolores left, Fudge turned to look at Harry.

"Nothing like a good witness, right Potter?" Fudge asked

"I wouldn't know, Adolf." Harry said.

"How dare you compare me to that sadist!" Fudge yelled.

"He's right Harry. He reminds me of Fidel Castro. Umbridge is the one like Adolf, and Draco and Pansy are her Nazi stormtroopers." Gohan smirked.

"You've got some nerve talking to me like that!" Fudge hissed.

Then, Umbridge brought a girl in. Gohan recognized her as a Ravenclaw, one of Cho's friends. But, she was wearing a cloak.

"This young lady came to see me today and told me there was a meting today. Right after she told me that, this happened to her." Umbridge said as she pulled the cloak off.

Harry gasped, Piccolo's eyes widened, Fudge backed up in shock and slipped, and Gohan smiled.

She had a pink hairless tail coming out of her behind, fuzzy black mice ears, and giant buckteeth. Also, she squeaked every few seconds.

"_She definitely is a rat."_ Gohan smirked.

"Now dear, just tell us what you told me." Umbridge said nicely.

As she said this, Gohan heard Kingsly whisper something, then he felt something go past his leg.

Gohan looked at Piccolo, who simply nodded.

Marietta simply shook her head.

"ANSWER ME!" She screamed as she shook the poor girl. In an instant, Dumbledore had his wand pointed at Umbridge.

"You do not manhandle my students, Dolores." Dumbledore said, making her let go.

"Kingsly, Piccolo, Dolores, you will escort Dumbledore, to Azkaban, for crimes against the ministry. Percy, send an owl to the Daily Prophet immediately. If we hurry, we can still make the morning edition." Fudge ordered. Percy smiled and ran out of the room.

"Ahhh, I thought that we might hit this little snag. You see, I have no intention of going to Azkaban." Dumbledore smiled as he stood behind his desk.

"Enough of this. Take him!" Umbridge hissed.

As she said this, Dumbledore winked at Gohan, who smiled. Then Fawkes flew above Dumbledore, who grabbed him and disappeared in an orangle flash, sending everyone flying back. When the light faded, Dumbledore was gone!

"There's no denying it. Dumbledore definitely has style." Piccolo smirked.

**The real hell starts soon, so review!**


	20. OWL Chaos!

**Hey! Here's another chapter!**

Chapter 19

Gohan watched as Filch banged another decree into the wall.

"Dolores Umbridge has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts." He read.

"The gargoyle wouldn't let her into the headmaster's office. She screamed at it for a solid hour before she gave up." Dean said as he walked up.

"Not only that, all her blood quills vanished. She's furious." Shamus added, causing Gohan to smile.

"By the way, that was bloody brilliant, jinxing the document like that." Ron said to Gohan as they began walking to Potions.

"Why thank you. If you're going to rat someone out, you better prepare to be a rat." Gohan smirked.

"Son, the headmistress wants to talk to you." Draco said as he walked up with Crab and Goyle.

"Fine. Talk to you guys later." Gohan said as he walked off.

5 minutes later…

"_I'm always creeped out whenever I come in here."_ Gohan thought as he walked into her office.

"Ahhh, Mr. Son. Good to see you. Tea?" Umbridge asked.

"Ummm, sure." Gohan answered as he sat down. As Umbridge put the cup of tea in front of him, he remembered one of Piccolo's first lessons, which was never to take anything from an enemy. So, he pretended to sip the cup, which caused Umbridge to smile.

"So, I assume you heard that all of my quills have disappeared?" she asked.

"Yes. What a tragedy." Gohan answered while pretending to take another sip.

"Now, where is Goten Son and Trunks Briefs?" she asked, causing Gohan to look a little surprised for a minute.

"I don't know." Gohan answered.

"Now, don't you? I know that they stole my quills to prevent me from using them in detention. So, where are they hiding?" Umbridge's eyes bore into him.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea." Gohan answered without blinking.

"You may go." She growled.

Gohan quickly got out of the chair and left the room.

"That was close." He thought as he walked quickly. Then…

"OOOF!" Gohan walked right into Cho.

"Cho! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Gohan apologized as he helped her up.

"Don't worry Gohan, I understand. By the way, thank you." Cho smiled.

"For what?" Gohan asked.

"Don't lie. I know you told your brother to get rid of those awful quills. We all owe you for that one." Cho smiled.

"Oh! Ummm, you're welcome." Gohan laughed.

"By the way, that was a mean thing to do to Millicent." She frowned.

"Cho, she betrayed all of us! She betrayed you! Don't you think she deserved some kind of punishment?" Gohan asked.

"I guess, but why so cruel?" she asked.

"For crying out loud, the effects will wear off after a few months." Gohan groaned.

"Sigh… I don't know how Ginny puts up with you." Cho muttered.

"Well, talk to you later!" Gohan waved as he walked off.

Later…

"No one can win against the old hag." Ron sighed as they stood on the covered bridge.

"Not even Dumbledore saw this coming. Guys, if it's anyone's fault, it's ours." Hermione said.

"Yeah. We talked the two of you into it." Ron added.

"But we agreed. We tried so hard to help, but all it's done is make thing worse." Harry said.

"At least no one has to suffer those blood quills anymore." Gohan smiled.

"She'll just come up with something worse." Harry sighed.

"Psss!" they turned to see Hagrid waving near the end of the bridge.

5 minutes later…

"Where do you think he's taking us?" Ron asked Gohan.

"I don't know, but it feels like there is something nearby." Gohan answered.

Then, a herd of centaurs rode by.

"I've never seen the centaurs so riled! If the ministry restricts their territory anymore, they're going to have a full scale uprising on their hands." Hagrid sighed.

"Hagrid, what's going on?" Gohan asked.

"I'm sorry to be so mysterious, I wouldn't be bothering wit it at all. But, with Dumbledore gone, I reckon I'm going to be getting the sack any day now. And I couldn't leave without telling someone about him." Hagrid said as footsteps came behind him.

The 4 kids gasped. It was a giant boy!

"Gwap! Down here you great buffoon!" Hagrid yelled.

Then, Gwap rushed forward, but was held back by a rope that was holding him to a tree.

"Hagrid, is that a giant?" Gohan asked with surprise.

"He is. I couldn't leave him, because he's my brother. Well, half-brother really. He's completely harmless just like I said, just a little bit high spirited, that's all." Hagrid explained.

Then, Gwap grabbed Hermione!

"Oh boy." Gohan muttered.

Ron tired to smack Gwap with a branch, but the branch broke clean into two!

"Put me DOWN!" Hermione yelled. Surprised, Gwap put Hermione down.

"He just needs some company, that's all. Could you do that for me?" Hagrid asked.

Nervously, they nodded.

"Thanks." Hagrid smiled.

Later…

"Feeling sentimental, Potter?" Snape asked. Then, he lowered his wand.

"That's private." Harry gasped.

"Not to me. And not to the Dark Lord if you don't improve." Snape sneered.

"He's got a point, Harry." Gohan said.

"As for you… Leginimas!" Snape said as he pointed his wand at Gohan.

Gohan groaned as he saw the Cell Juniors beating his friends, Cell fighting Goku, Ginny smiling as he handed her the saiyan necklace, Piccolo arriving to fight Frieza, Goku fighting Nappa. It finally settled on Goku coming out of the space pod after Trunks defeated Frieza.

"Daddy!" little Gohan yelled.

"How sad." Snape said from behind him.

"Gasp!" Gohan groaned as Snape lowered his wand.

"You're as much an idiot as your father. Always trying to be the hero. Always being the one to save the day." Snape sneered.

"Don't say a word against Goku!" Harry yelled.

"As for you, your father was even worse. You're just like him, always whining about how unfair your lives have been. If the two of you haven't noticed yet, life isn't fair. Your father knew that, in fact he constantly said it." Snape hissed

"My father was a great man!" Harry yelled.

"Your father was a swine!" Snape yelled as he shoved Harry into the chair.

"_I better stop this before things go too far."_ Gohan thought. But before he could do anything…

"Leginimas!" Snape yelled.

"Protego!" Harry yelled.

"Damn it!" Gohan cursed out loud as he looked at Snape growl while Harry had a look of surprise on his face.

"Enough!" Snape yelled, making Harry lower his wand. Then, Snape grabbed Harry.

"Your lessons are at an end." Snape hissed.

"He didn't mean to." Gohan began.

"Your lessons are done as well. Get out." Snape hissed.

"You just had to lose your temper, didn't you?" Gohan asked as they left the room.

"He was right." Harry sighed.

"Huh?" Gohan looked confused.

"I saw my father as a teenager, bullying Snape." Harry said.

Harry, listen. We all act like idiots when we're teenagers. Your dad was a true hero. Remember that." Gohan smiled.

"Thanks." Harry smiled.

Finally, the day of the OWL exams arrived.

"_This is easy."_ Gohan thought as he answered a question. He could tell that Hermione was also having no difficulty, while Ron looked like he was stuck. Then…

boom!

"_What was that?"_ Gohan wondered. Apparantly, several other people had heard it as well. Umbridge stood up and headed for the main door. Then, she walked into the hall, where a little light danced in her face and exploded above the room. Then…

YAHOO! Fred and George shot past her on their brooms with Trunks and Goten behind them!

"Here ya go!" Fred laughed as they tossed several fireworks above them. Trunks and Goten were laughing and shooting ki balls at the Slytherins, who were dancing to avoid them.

"Ready Goten?" Trunks asked as he landed behind Umbridge.

"Yeah!" Gohan yelled as he landed at the door.

"FINISH BUSTER!" Trunks yelled as he fired the blast.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goten yelled at the same time as he fired.

Then, they collided into Umbridge with a giant explosion of color!

"Nice!" Gohan clapped.

The smoke faded away to reveal a crispy, but alive, Umbridge. Then, Fred and George shot past her with Trunks and Goten behind them. Then, all the students shoved past her cheering. As they all grouped into the courtyard, a gigantic W formed in the sky.

Goku and Flitwick were also standing in the crowd. As they watched the 4 pranksters fly off, they high-fived each other when no one was looking.

As Gohan watched the display, he collapsed.

He saw himself in the room of balls again, only he saw Sirius tied up in a chair! 

"I need that prophecy." He heard Voldemort say.

"You'll have to kill me." Sirius answered back.

"Believe me, we're going to. But first, you're going to get it for us." Cell smirked as he appeared behind Sirius.

"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed, causing Sirius to yell in pain.

Then, Gohan returned to reality. He turned to see Harry, who was also lying on the ground. When Harry saw Gohan's face, he nodded. Then, they began making their way through the crowd.

**Looks like we're near the end. Review!**


	21. To London!

**Hey! The end is near!**

Chapter 20

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked as they climbed the stairs.

"I'm sure. It 's the same place that we saw with Mr. Weasley, only I couldn't remember where I had seen it before. It's the Department of Mysteries!" Harry said.

"He's right. Whatever Cell and Voldemort are after, that's where we'll find it." Gohan added.

"Will the two of you just listen! What if they wanted you to see that? That they're hurting Sirius because they're trying to get to you?" Hermione asked.

"So what, I'm just supposed to let him die? Hermione, he's the only family I've got left." Harry yelled.

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

"We have to use the Floo Network." Gohan said.

"But Umbridge has the chimneys under surveillance." Hermione said.

"Not all of them." Gohan said.

5 minutes later…

BAM! Gohan smashed the door down, revealing Umbridge's office.

"Vegeta's right. It is easier to smash the door down." Gohan smiled as Harry ran to the fireplace and tossed the powder in.

"Alert the order if you can." Harry ordered.

"Are you mental? We're going with you!" Ron said.

"Absolutely not. It's too dangerous." Gohan said.

"When are you going to get it through your heads? We're in this together!" Hermione said.

"That. You. Are." They whirled to see a smoking Umbridge standing in the doorway.

"Go! I'll hold her off and catch up with you!" Gohan yelled.

"I think not!" Umbridge hissed as she pointed her wand at Gohan. Then, a giant yellow light shot out of her wand and surrounded Gohan in a flash. When the light dimmed, Harry and the others gasped. Gohan was surrounded by a green dome!

"I don't know what you're up to, but I'm busting out of here!" Gohan put his palm out. Then, he shot a blue ball out of his palm. But, it simply got absorbed!

"Surprised? That spell was created to capture King Piccolo during his first wave of terror on the Earth. You're not going anywhere, filthy half breed!" Umbridge hissed as Draco and Pansy ran in.

"Get them!" she hissed as she pointed at Harry and the others.

10 minutes later…

"Caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl!" Draco said as he forced Neville in.

Gohan knew a bad situation, and this was definently one. Harry was tied to a chair, and Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Neville were held by the Inquisitorial Squad. Even worse, he couldn't help them.

"FINAL FLASH!" Gohan yelled as he launched the blast. But, it simply got absorbed.

"Mr. Son, you're only tiring yourself." Umbridge smiled.

"When I get out of this, I'm going to put you and your squad in Saint Mungos for a year!" Gohan yelled.

"You're as sad as Potter. My plan was perfect, only your barbarian father ruined everything!" she yelled, causing Harry and the others to look surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked.

"Cornelius and all the others. Babbling about how to disgrace Potter. But, I was the only one who did something about it." She hissed.

"Wait… YOU told Cell and Frieza where to find Harry!" Gohan roared with realization.

"That's right. They were most grateful for the information. But, Dumbledore won't save you this time. So, where were you going?" she asked.

"The only thing I'm going to say is that you're never going to be able to walk again when I get out of here." Gohan snarled. Then, Snape walked in.

"You sent for me, headmistress?" Snape asked with one eye on Gohan.

"Ah yes, Snape. The time has come for answers. Have you brought the Veritiserum?" she asked.

"I'm afraid you used the last of my stores when you tried to interrogate Son. I told three drops, did I not?" Snape asked.

"Then make some more!" she screamed.

"I'm afraid it takes me a month to prepare. Unless you wish to poison either of them, for which I would have the most sympathy for, I cannot help you." Snape answered.

"You are on probation!" she screamed, causing Snape to raise his eyebrows.

"To think Lucius Malfoy always spoke highly of you." She snarled as he turned to leave, Then, Gohan got an idea.

"The insect has Pattfoot!" Gohan yelled, causing everyone in the room to look startled.

Snape turned to look at Gohan.

"The insect has Pattfoot in the place where it is hidden!" Gohan yelled.

"Insect? Pattfoot? What is he talking about, Snape?" Umbridge asked.

"No idea." Snape answered, then he left the room.

Gohan sighed in relief. Snape would tell the Order and the Z Fighters.

"You leave me with no choice, Son. Seeing as this is a ministry matter, you leave me, with no alternative. The cruciatus curse ought to loosen your tongue." She hissed.

"That's illegal." Hermione growled.

"Besides, I've been beaten down by the worst villains in the universe. Your curse isn't going to hurt." Gohan smirked.

After a minute, Umbridge smiled.

"You are correct, Mr. Son. Using it on you would be a waste of time. However, there is another alternative." She smiled as she pointed her wand at…

"Ginny!" Ron and Gohan screamed in unison as Ginny went pale.

"You… you wouldn't!" she gasped as Draco smiled.

"Put her in the chair." Umbridge ordered.

Gohan watched in horror as Harry was forced out of the chair and Ginny was forced into it, looking terrified.

"Forget Gohan! If you harm my sister, I'll kill you!" Ron roared.

SLAP!

Gohan and the others gaped as Umbridge slapped Ginny across the face.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Ron and Gohan screamed in unison.

Then, Umbridge pointed her wand at Ginny, and began to say the curse. Then…

"TELL HER, HARRY!" Hermione screamed.

"Tell me what?" Umbridge asked.

"If neither of you will tell her where it is, I will!" she sobbed.

"Where what is?" she snarled.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon. It's in the Forbidden Forest." Hermione sobbed.

"You two will lead me to it. The rest of you, stay and guard the others." Umbridge ordered the squad.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to go with you?" Draco asked.

"I'm touched, Mr. Malfoy, but I'll be fine on my own. Prevent him from escaping." She said as she pointed at Gohan. Then, Harry and Hermione left with Umbridge right behind them.

Draco turned to look at Gohan with a smirk as the door closed.

"It's funny Son, I wasn't planning on going to go to the zoo today." Draco smirked while the others laughed.

"_So, Umbridge said this was meant to contain King Piccolo. However, that was a long time ago. His power was in the 300s back then. I bet if I ascend, I'll overload the dome. Then, I can go save Harry."_ Gohan thought as he closed his eyes.

"Monkey want a banana?" Draco joked as he looked at Gohan.

Then, the walls began shaking.

"What are you doing?" Draco backed up in fear.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Gohan smirked as his hair turned gold, and then a giant flash enveloped the room. As this happened, the dome showed cracks in it, and then it blew into pieces.

When the light dimmed, Draco and the other squad member backed up in fear.

"Now, what was I going to do when I got out of there?" Gohan asked out loud as sparks danced around him. Then, he smiled.

"That's right." Gohan smiled as he disappeared. Then, he reappeared in front of Draco.

"I was going to send you to Saint Mungos." Then, he punched Draco in the stomach. Everyone gasped as Draco fell to his knees gasping blood. Then, Gohan kneed him in the face, knocking several teeth lose, and knocking him out cold.

Then, he turned and shot a pink beam that sliced Ginny free.

"Thanks." She smiled as she rubbed her fists. Then, Gohan charged at the other members. He smashed Pansy in the leg, nailed Blaise in the arm, and sent Millicent fling into the wall, where several cat portraits shattered.

"Let's go." Gohan said as he looked at the moaning squad members on the floor and turned back to normal. Nervously, the others nodded and followed him. As they ran across the Covered Bridge, they saw Hermione and Harry running from the other side.

"What happened to Umbridge?" Gohan asked.

"She got dragged off by a herd of centaurs. How did you guys get free?" Hermione asked.

"Gohan. He ascended and overloaded the dome. As for the squad, let's just say he kept his promise." Ginny smiled.

"That was brilliant, Gohan!" Hermione smiled.

"So, how are we getting to London?" Neville asked.

"Look, you've done a lot, but Cell's there, and he probably has the whole gang with him. Too dangerous." Gohan crossed his arms.

"Dumbledore's Army is about doing something real, or is that all words to you?" Neville asked.

Gohan smiled.

"Fine. But, you're wearing these." Gohan pulled several capsules from his pocket.

"What are those?" Ginny asked.

"Saiyan armor. Very useful and strong. Put it on. Once we're all done, we'll fly to London." Gohan smiled as they each took one.

10 minutes later…

"You guys look good!" Gohan beamed as he looked at everyone wearing the saiyan armor.

"It was surprisingly flexible." Hermione answered.

"Quite comfortable. I hope that there aren't nargles in it." Luna said.

"Anyway, I'll lead. Follow me!" Gohan grinned as he took to the air. Then, everyone else came behind him.

Then, they shot past Hogwarts and vanished into the distance.

**The big fight's almost here! Review! Also, I'm starting school, so the chapters might be slow.**


	22. It's a Trap!

**Hey! Here's another chapter, and the big fight. Also, although I forgot to say it before, Videl is also going to London with the others. It was midnight when I finished the last chapter, and didn't double check. Sorry!**

Chapter 21

"Good, no one seems to be around." Gohan said as he looked at the deserted Ministry hallway.

"Are you sure that Cell isn't waiting to ambush us?" Videl asked as the others caught up.

"That isn't how he works. No, if he's here, he'll want to face me. Me alone." Gohan answered as they walked past the golden statue.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Let's find Sirius." Harry said as they reached the elevator.

5 minutes later…

"Department of Mysteries." The female voice said as the doors opened.

"This way." Harry lead the group through several hallways, until they were standing before a big door.

"This it, alright. Sirius should be here. Let's go." Then, Gohan opened the door, revealing shelf after shelf of crystal balls.

"Row 97, right?" Harry asked Gohan, who nodded. Then, they rushed through the rows, with the others behind them.

Finally…

"He's not here." Harry said with a look of shock on his face as he looked at the spot where he had seen Sirius.

"Harry." Gohan said, startling him. He turned to see Gohan looking at a shelf, What was weird was that Gohan didn't look surprised that Sirius wasn't there.

"What is it, Gohan?" Ginny asked.

"That ball has Harry's name on it." Gohan said as he pointed at the shelf. Sure enough, there was a ball with a label beneath it that said "Harry Potter. The Dark Lord."

Nervously, Harry took the ball.

Then…

"We've got company." Gohan said as he pointed down the hallway. Everyone whirled to see where Gohan was pointing, and sure enough, there was a figure in dark robes with a silver mask over it's face walking towards them.

"Sirius was never here. It was a trap, wasn't it? I should have expected that from you, Evil Gohan." Gohan said, causing everyone to look at Gohan in shock, then whirl to look at the figure with confusion.

"You're smart. You let yourself be caught. I should have expected that from my original." The figure said in a familiar voice. Then, he pulled his wand out and waved it over his face, causing the mask to dissolve. When the smoke was gone, a familiar face could be seen, smirking.

"No bloody way." Ron looked at Gohan, then at Evil Gohan with a look of pure disbelief.

"You look exactly identical!" Hermione gasped.

"Of course. We are perfect clones of our originals." A very familiar voice said, then the figure stepped into the light, making everyone gasp again. There was no mistaking that fiery red hair and brilliant brown eyes. It was Evil Ginny, wearing a black outfit similar to Evil Gohan's!

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped.

"Of course, Dr. Gero made some improvements. Take a look at my waist." Evil Ginny smirked as everyone's eyes widened with shock, save Harry and Gohan.

"She h-has a tail!" Videl squeaked as Evil Ginny let it wave behind her.

"Enough of the games. What do you want?" Gohan growled.

"Isn't it obvious yet? Hand over the prophecy. The one Potter's holding." Evil Gohan smirked as Death Eaters appeared on all sides, causing the others to look nervous.

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get it?" Harry asked.

"You dare speak his name? YOU FILTHY HALF BLOOD!" Evil Ginny roared, causing everyone to look surprised.

"I can answer that." Gohan's eyes and he whirled to see Cell's cruel smile smirking back at him. Behind him was Frieza, Broly, and Bojack, who were all smiling as well.

"Hey, it's a good old reunion!" Gohan laughed.

"This is not the time for jokes!" Harry growled as he raised his wand.

"Since you're so interested, Gohan, prophecies can only be retrieved by whom they are named. And since Voldemort couldn't walk in here without being recognized, we had to trick Potter. So, you fell for our trap." Call and the others laughed.

"No Cell, you fell for my trap." Gohan said, making Cell and everyone else look at Gohan with surprise.

"Trap, boy? What trap?" Cell asked.

"Please. I know how I can see into Voldemort's mind, and you know as well." Gohan smirked, making everyone look confused.

"If that's the case, then continue. I want to hear this." Cell smiled.

"Three years ago. Tom Riddle's diary, which forced Ginny to open the Chamber of Secrets and attack the muggle-borns." Gohan started, causing Neville, Luna, Videl, and Hermione to look at Ginny with shock.

"Continue." Cell said as he crossed his arms.

"When Tom Riddle entered my body, our minds became linked. Even though Riddle was killed by Harry, the connection wasn't lost. It gave me a link to the original Voldemort's mind. This allowed me to see his plans at Riddle Manor, and the Department of Mysteries. By the way, nice try." Gohan clapped his hands, making everyone else looked even more confused.

"For what, boy?" Cell growled.

"That attack on Mr. Weasley." Gohan smirked, causing Ron and Ginny to look at Gohan with completely white faces.

"You're complimenting me for trying to kill the father of the girl you love?" Cell asked with surprise.

"Please. You weren't trying to kill him. If you had been, you just would have blasted a hole in his chest. You did it to piss me off. You knew that either Dende would heal Mr. Weasley or that my dad would give him a sensu bean. No only that, but Frieza shot Mr. Weasley through the shoulder at point blank range. If you had really wanted him dead, he would have shot Mr. Weasley through the chest." Gohan smirked at everyone's surprised face.

"I'm impressed. But you still haven't explained your trap." Cell smirked.

"I knew where the hallway was. I could have told Harry ages ago. But, I decided to let you manipulate the board, to make that one mistake. And you did." Gohan smirked.

"You knew. All that time, and you knew." Harry said with pure disbelief.

"Also, I knew that Sirius wasn't here from the moment I saw that vision. I just knew that you and Voldemort would be here. So, I decided to play along. I could have told Harry that Sirius was completely safe, but I needed his feelings to be real. You see, as we speak, the Order of the Phoenix and the Z Fighters are on their way. Not only that, but I intend to do two things here today." Gohan smirked at the fury that was on everyone's face.

"And what might that be?" Cell snarled.

"One: I'm going to kill you and all your allies. Two: I'm going to expose Voldemort and force the Minister to admit that Voldemort has returned." Gohan smirked.

"You little brat!" Cell roared with fury.

"Heh. Surprised to see your own tricks used against you? By the way, I promised your son I would toss you in Azkaban myself, so I intend to keep it, Malfoy." Gohan smirked as one of the Death Eaters shook with rage.

"Now then. Let's dance." Gohan smirked as his hair turned gold.

**The big fight's here! Cool, right? Review!**


	23. Another Big Smackdown!

**Hey! Here's the fight!**

Chapter 22

"Boy, I have had enough of your games!" Cell roared as sparks danced around Gohan.

"Attack then. What are you waiting for?" Gohan smirked.

"Kill him! Kill all of them for the Dark Lord!" a woman with crazy black hair screamed.

"Bellatrix, quiet!" Cell roared, making her go silent.

"_Harry."_ Harry heard in his head.

"_Gohan?"_ Harry looked at the teen in front of him.

"_Yeah. Listen, when I make a fist with my right hand, fire a blast at Evil Gohan. Then, I'll rush Cell. Get the others out. I'll catch up. I'm sorry for dragging you into this."_ Gohan answered mentally while staring Cell down. 

Then, Gohan made a fist.

"STUPIFY!" Harry yelled as he whirled and shot the blast at Evil Gohan. Startled, the blast sent Evil Gohan flying.

"GO!" Gohan roared as he charged at Cell and tackled him, sending the two fighters tumbling out of view.

"You heard him! Run!" Harry yelled. Then, he and the others began running.

"After them!" Frieza hissed at the Death Eaters, who then turned into smoke and disappeared.

Gohan and Cell tumbled several times before they flew apart.

"Very clever boy, but your friends won't escape. You're not leaving here alive." Cell snarled as he stood up.

"It's time to see what you're made of." Gohan growled.

"I agree. Let's see what that old hoot has taught you!" Cell roared as he whipped out his wand. Gohan did the same.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Cell and Gohan roared. Then, the green beams collided. Sparks shot off, hitting several balls and causing them to explode.

"Boy, I never thought I would see you using the Killing Curse! I didn't think you had the guts!" Cell laughed.

"I will do anything to kill you! And with Evil Gohan stunned, maybe Harry can get out." Gohan smirked as his beam gained a little ground.

"Once you die, Potter will be next! The Order will find your dead bodies!" Cell roared. His face lit up, showing a furious look.

"We'll see." Gohan smiled.

Meanwhile…

"STUPIFY!" Ron yelled as he and Hermione ran down a hallway with two Death Eaters behind them. But, the Death Eater simply flicked it aside. Then, a pink beam shot between them, barely missing Hermione.

"Stay still, Mudblood!" Frieza smirked as he appeared above the Death Eaters.

"Here's a Present!" Hermione whirled and shot the blast at Frieza, who simply crossed his arms and smirked. Then, the blast hit him head on.

"Nice!" Ron grinned.

"How pathetic. That was Raditz's move. What a weakling he was." Frieza smirked.

"STUPIFY!" Ron yelled as he aimed his wand at the alien. But Frieza simply phased out of the way, then reappeared.

"I always like sliced weasel for dinner!" Frieza smirked as a glowing purple circle appeared in his hand. Then, he threw it at Ron! Ron barely managed to duck as the disk flew over his head.

"Ron, it's coming back!" Hermione pointed at the disk. Panicked, they turned down another hallway and ran.

At the same time…

"Did we lose them?" Videl asked Ginny as they ran into a room of planet models.

"I think so. I just hope Gohan is okay." Ginny said.

"You'll see him soon enough. When you're both dead." Both girls whirled to see a muscular man with a gold necklace and black hair standing at on top of a model of Jupiter.

"Wow, that guy's cute!" Videl smiled.

"That's Broly, you idiot!" Ginny yelled.

"Once you're dead, I'll kill Kakarot!" Broly smiled as his hair turned gold. Ginny paled as she saw a green light appear in his hand.

"RUN!" she screamed as she grabbed Videl's hand and ran the other way.

Broly roared with excitement as he launched the green blasts from his hand. Planets exploded as the blasts landed, creating green explosions everywhere. Then, one ball smashed into Ginny's leg, sending her and Videl flying into Pluto in a giant explosion. Then, it came crashing down, sending debris everywhere!

"I didn't even break a sweat." Broly smirked as he landed on the ground. Then, he noticed the two wands lying near his feet.

"The insect will love these. Well, now for Kakarot's brat." Broly said as he picked up the two wands and pocketed them. Then, he flew off.

2 minutes later…

With a grunt, Videl managed to stand up.

"Ginny, are you there? Are you okay?" she asked as she wiped a bit of blood coming from her head.

"Yeah, but my leg is broken. I'm over here." Ginny's voice said from a pile of rubble. Quickly, Videl ran to the pile and lifted it with a grunt, revealing Ginny lying on her back. Sure enough, her leg was at an odd angle, and there was blood dripping from it.

"Ginny, give me your hand. I'll help you up." It took some effort, but Videl got Ginny back on her feet, and was helping her across the room.

"I can't believe Broly stole our wands. Mum is going to kill me. It used to be Charlie's." Ginny smiled before coughing blood.

"Just hang on. We'll get out of here." Videl smiled weakly as blood dripped from her head.

Elsewhere…

"Enough of this!" Cell roared, startling Gohan and breaking the lock.

"I have wasted far too much time. So for now, I take my leave." Cell smirked.

"NO! I put too much time and effort into this plan for you to escape!" Gohan roared as he leaped at Cell. But, he found himself falling through black smoke.

"I have a prophecy to collect. See you later." Cell's laughter faded.

"I'll catch you one day, just you see." Gohan snarled, and then he turned and ran down the hallway, trying to find the ki signals of his friends.

Meanwhile…

"PERTIFICUS TOTALUS!" Neville yelled, freezing a Death Eater.

"Well done, Neville." Luna smiled as she tugged on his sleeve.

"Yes, well done." They both whirled to see an old man in an odd suit with a hat that had a red symbol on it with the words RR.

"You're Dr. Gero! Stay back!" Neville yelled as he fired a ki blast at the android. Smiling, Dr. Gero put his palm out. When the blast hit his palm, it shrunk, and then completely vanished.

"How sad. Based on what I heard on your mother and father, I thought you would put up a better challenge. Now then, I'll take your energy." Dr Gero smiled as he charged and grabbed Neville and Luna's mouths!

"Mff!" Neville tried to pull the doctor's hand off him.

"Ahhh, I can feel your energy flowing into me. There's not much, but it will do. Be honored that your cells are apart of my ultimate creation." Dr Gero didn't notice Luna raise her wand and mumble something. Then, Dr. Gero got sent flying!

"You brat!" he roared as he vanished.

"Thanks." Neville smiled as Luna helped him up.

Nodding, they ran down the hallway.

Meanwhile…

Hermione squealed as one of the purple disks got part of her hair, slicing it off cleanly.

"So close, mudblood! Next time you won't be so lucky!" Frieza crackled as he sent the disks back at them.

Thinking fast, Ron had an idea.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Ron yelled as Hermione covered her eyes.

"Damn it!" Frieza cursed as he and the Death Eaters covered their eyes.

"Run!" Ron and Hermione ducked and ran down the hallway. The two disks broke apart and faded. Once they were gone, the light faded.

"Those meddlesome fools. They're even worse than monkeys!" Frieza cursed when he saw they were gone. Then, he noticed the Death Eaters still standing there.

"What are you two idiots doing? Get off your lazy rear ends and find them!" Frieza yelled. Then, the Death Eaters vanished.

"I preferred Dodoria." Frieza muttered.

Harry was running through the hall when he ran into…

"Gohan!" Harry yelled, startled.

"Harry, thank dende you're okay! Where are the others?" Gohan asked with concern.

"I don't know. We got separated." Harry answered.

"Harry!" Gohan and Harry whirled to see Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville run up.

"Guys, what happened?" Gohan asked.

"Me and Hermione nearly got sliced up by Frieza." Ron smirked

"We got ambushed by Gero. Luckily, Luna got him off us." Neville smiled.

"Nice! Wait, where's Ginny and Videl?" Gohan's face suddenly was full of worry.

"Over here! Help!" Videl yelled as she appeared with Ginny.

"GINNY!" Ron and Gohan yelled as they rushed over.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"We got ambushed by Broly. He nailed Ginny in the leg with a green blast." Videl explained as she wiped blood from her head.

"I'm okay, really!" Ginny sighed as she leaned on Ron.

"Ginny, where's your wand?" Hermione asked as Gohan wrapped Ginny's leg with a white cloth.

"Broly stole it. Videl's too. Anyway, what happened to Cell?" Ginny asked as Ron helped her up.

"I tried to get him with the Killing Curse, but he escaped." Gohan growled.

"You did what?" Ron asked with disbelief.

"You used an unforgiveable?" Ginny asked with shock.

"I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway, let's get out of here. We can talk later." Gohan said.

"Too late! Death Eaters!" Ron yelled and pointed as several clouds heading towards them.

"REDUCTO!" Gohan yelled, sending the blast into the clouds, causing a giant explosion. Then, balls started falling off the shelves!

"RUN!" Gohan screamed as he took to the air

"This is bloody insane!" Ginny yelled as she held on to Gohan's neck.

"Get back to the door!" Harry yelled as he began running. Gohan made it out first, followed by Harry, and then the others. They fell rapidly, and then they paused above the ground for a moment before landing.

"This isn't exactly how I planned it." Gohan muttered as he stood up.

"What, did you expect that they would just give up? My sister was almost killed because of your bloody stupid plan!" Ron yelled with rage.

"You can kill me later. For now, let's get out of here. So, where are we?" Gohan asked as he helped Harry up.

It was a pretty empty room. The only thing in it was an arch. But, it looked like it was misty in the center.

"Can you hear that? Voices?" Harry asked as he stepped closer to the arch.

"Harry, it's just an empty archway. Let's go." Hermione said as she helped Ginny up.

"I hear them too." Luna said.

Gohan didn't say anything, but he could heat whispering and muttering coming from the arch, but he couldn't understand it.

"Get behind me!" Harry yelled, snapping Gohan out of his trance. While everyone else got behind Harry, Gohan stayed where he was.

"What are you doing? Get over here!" Ron yelled.

Instead, Gohan roared and transformed into a SSJ2 again. Then, dark blurs sot out of nowhere and swamped Harry and the others.

"Harry!" Gohan yelled in a panic. Then, the smoke dissolved to show Harry standing by himself.

Gohan whirled around to see everyone else in the grip of Death Eaters.

"Harry, I'm coming!" Gohan yelled as he started sprinting towards Harry. Then, a dark blur landed in front of him!

"You." Gohan snarled.

"Nice try, but stunning doesn't hurt for long." Evil Gohan chuckled.

"Out of my way!" Gohan yelled.

"As I recall, we never finished our fight. The only way to save Harry is to beat me." Evil Gohan smirked as he got into a fighting position.

"I'm going to kill you!" Gohan yelled.

"Not likely. Now DIE!" Evil Gohan roared as he charged at Gohan. But, Gohan caught his fist.

"You goody two shoes! How dare you mock me!" Evil Gohan roared as Gohan caught his other fist.

"Evil will never win, and you know that!" Gohan roared as a crater formed around them.

"Do you see now that we are unbeatable?" Harry whirled to see Lucius Malfoy standing there with a smirk on his face.

"This is all your fault!" Harry snarled.

"Oh, shut up, will you? You'll never get this prophecy!" Harry yelled.

"Now, we wouldn't want these children to meet horrible deaths, would we? I'll make this simple. Give me the prophecy now." Lucius smiled.

"Don't give it to him Harry. I'll be there in a minute!" Gohan yelled from his power struggle.

"Now, Potter. Or they die." Lucius smiled. Then, Harry put the ball in the Death Eater's hand. Lucius smiled as he admired it. Then, a white flash appeared behind them. Lucius turned to see Sirius.

"Get away from my godson." Sirius said, then he punched Malfoy in the face, sending him tumbling.

"No! Not now!" Evil Gohan roared with fury as several other white blurs entered the room. The blurs faded to reveal Tonks, Moody, Piccolo, Vegeta, King Vegeta, Bardock, Lupin, Tien, Kingsly, Yamcha, Krillin, Future Trunks, and Android 18.

Then, the prophecy flew out of Lucius's hand and smashed on the floor.

"NO!" He yelled. He felt a tapping on his shoulder and turned to see Vegeta.

"I've wanted to do this since the day I met you." Then, Vegeta punched Lucius in the stomach and sent him flying.

"Oh Vegeta, you have always been a brute, haven't you?" Vegeta whirled to see Frieza.

"Frieza! I've been looking for you!" King Vegeta roared as he blasted at Bellatrix.

"Oh look, the king monkey is back. I can't wait to kill you again!" Frieza smirked as large muscles appeared on his body.

"Together, Father!" Vegeta yelled as he transformed into a super saiyan.

"Let's kick his ass." King Vegeta smirked as he transformed.

"It doesn't matter how many monkeys there are, I'll just kill you anyway!" Frieza smirked as the two saiyans charged at him.

"Glad you could make it, Piccolo. Where's my dad?" Gohan asked as he stood next to Piccolo and blasted at a Death Eater.

"He went to get Dumbledore. They'll be here shortly. By the way, where's Cell and Broly? I don't see them." Piccolo asked as Krillin and 18 got the DA members to safety.

"They're here somewhere. I know because Broly broke Ginny's leg and stole her wand, as well as Videl's. And Cell is here because we shot the Killing Curse at each other." Gohan answered as he deflected a curse from a black haired Death Eater.

"You did what?" Piccolo asked with shock as he shot a Special Beam Cannon at Evil Gohan, who blocked it.

"Not you too. What do you expect me to do, disarm him?" Gohan sighed.

"We'll talk later. Anyway, that's your clone?" Piccolo asked as they took to the air.

"Yeah. Bit nasty, isn't he?" Gohan joked.

"He certainly has your powers. Is that Ginny's clone?" Piccolo pointed at Evil Ginny, who was trading punches with Brdock. They both were super saiyans.

"Yeah. I wonder where the other clones are. Anyway, let's send these Death Eaters to Azkaban." Gohan smirked as he charged at Evil Gohan.

"They can't save you! Nothing will!" Evil Gohan roared as he started trading punches with Gohan.

"I told you, evil never wins!" Gohan yelled.

"Stop quoting Buzz Lightyear and fight!" Evil Gohan roared.

"Gladly!" Gohan yelled as he punched Evil Gohan in the face.

Meanwhile…

"Stay here. You'll be safe." 18 said.

"Well, Well, if it isn't Android 18." 18 got a furious look on her face and turned to see Dr. Gero smirking.

"YOU!" she screamed as she charged at him.

"You and your brother are failed units. I am far stronger than you now. Why couldn't you be obedient like 19?" Dr. Gero asked as he dodged her punch.

"You're a monster! You kidnapped me and my brother and turned us into monsters!" she screamed.

"Yes, but look at you now. You're stronger than a super saiyan. And you helped Cell gain perfection. I thank you for that. Does your daughter have your abilities?" Dr. Gero asked with a smile.

"YOU'LL NEVER LAY A FINGER ON MY DAUGHTER! DIE!" 18 screamed as she charged at the doctor, causing several people to stare in shock as two traded blows.

Meanwhile…

"Your power blinds you. You'll never beat me." Bardock said as he dodged Evil Ginny's punch.

"Stop lecturing me and fight! I thought you were better than this!" Evil Ginny screamed as she fired an energy wave at Bardock, which he dodged. He reappeared to plant his fist in her stomach, causing her to gasp. Then, he punched her and sent her flying into the wall.

"NO!" Evil Gohan screamed as he stopped punching at Gohan to stare at Evil Ginny.

"Like you said before, you let your guard down!" Gohan yelled as he kicked Evil Gohan in the stomach, causing him to roar in pain. Then, Gohan nailed him with nonstop punches and kicks causing him to roar in pain.

"Yes!" Ginny cheered. Then…

"WHERE IS KAKAROT?" Everyone whirled to see Broly floating above them. Then, he settled to the ground.

"Oh no. Not him!" Vegeta paled.

"Yes Vegeta. The Legenday Super Saiyan. The one we both fear." Frieza laughed.

"YOU!" Broly screamed as he pointed at King Vegeta. Then, Broly roared as the room flashed green, purple, and then a dark red.

"Incredible!" Sirius gasped as he and Harry froze to stare at Broly. Broly's hair turned green, and his muscles tripled in size.

"YOU! YOU TIRED TO HAVE ME KILLED!" Broly screamed as he pointed at King Vegeta.

"Now you know why! I told your father that you would become a threat, and I was right!" King Vegeta yelled.

"First you, then Kakarot!" Broly screamed as he charged at the two Vegetas.

"Have fun monkeying around." They whirled to see Frieza smirk and then float to the ground.

Then, Broly grabbed King Vegeta's cape. He laughed as he swung King Vegeta around several times, then let him go to send him fling into the wall, where a crater was made at his impact.

"FATHER!" Vegeta whirled to face Broly.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta roared as he shot the golden blast into Broly's face! But, he gasped when the light faded.

"Not even a scratch!" Lucius gasped.

"Now, wither at my feet!" Broly laughed as he punched Vegeta, causing the saiyan to roar in pain.

"YES! Kill them for the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix screamed with glee.

"Stupify!" Lupin yelled as he and the other order member shot red blasts at the Legendary Saiyan.

"Your spells mean nothing to me! I am the Legendary Warrior!" Broly laughed as the blasts bounced off him. Then, a green light appeared in his hand.

"DUCK!" Lupin screamed as he pulled Tonks down. Then, Broly sent the blasts flying from his hand, causing explosions everywhere. Bellatrix screamed as she ducked, barely missing a green blast.

"How do we stop him?" Sirius asked as he watched Broly fire more shots.

"Goku's the only one who ever defeated him. We have to stall for time till he and Professor Dumbledore arrive." Harry answered as he fired another spell at the huge saiyan.

Neither of them noticed as a large cloud of smoke started to grow larger several yards behind them. Then, an insect silhouette formed. A smile appeared as the figure pointed a black wand at Harry.

Then…

"HARRY! BEHIND YOU!" Videl screamed, causing everyone, including Broly, to look at where she was pointing.

Harry and Sirius whirled to see Cell smirking. Then…

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Cell roared as the green light left his wand.

"NO!" Videl and Ginny screamed in unison. Gohan started sprinting, but he knew he could never make it.

Time seemed to slow down as the green light shot towards Harry. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sirius smiling. Then, he shoved Harry off the platform. Tonks and several people screamed, but all Harry could see as he fell was the green light smash into Sirius. Sirius gasped, and then he toppled into the arch, where he seemed to dissolve before everyone's eyes.

Then, the world seemed to snap back into focus.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. Bellatrix smiled, and then began laughing, while Cell simply smiled. Then, he started talking, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well Potter, that's the second family member to die for you. You have a record. At least I got his cells before he died, so his insignificant life had a tiny bit of purpose in it." Then, Cell started laughing.

That laughter shook Harry down to his core, and then he was filled with a furious rage that filled every part of his being. All he could see was Cell, laughing about killing the man who had meant so much to him. Then, he roared and tackled the android, sending them both tumbling through a door.

"Harry!" Gohan yelled as he watched his best friend and worst enemy tumble though the door.

"Gohan, look out!" Gohan whirled to see Broly send Yamcha flying across the room.

"Take him down!" Lupin screamed as he fired another spell at Broly.

Gohan looked around quickly. Most of the Death Eaters were on the ground unconscious, but Frieza, Dr. Gero, Evil Gohan, Evil Ginny, and Bellatrix had disappeared.

"You're all insignificant rats! All of you! Now die like your friend!" Broly laughed as more spells bounced off of him. Gohan prayed that Harry could handle Cell long enough before he turned and charged at the Legendary Super Saiyan.

As for Harry…

Harry and Cell tumbled though the large hallway before they flew apart.

Harry was instantly on his feet.

"CRUCIO!" Harry yelled, sending a red light at Cell.

"Not you too, boy. At least Son had the guts. To use an unforgiveable, you have to mean it." Cell smirked as he stood up and dusted himself off. Then, Harry saw Ginny and Videl's wands poking out of the android's pocket. (I know Cell does not have a pocket, but where do you expect him to keep it? His tail? Anyway, back to the story.)

"Give those back. Now." Harry snarled as he pointed his wand at the android.

"Sorry boy, but I happen to collect wands. I guess I get it from the cells of that wandmaker, Ollivander and some other wizard. I happen to have quite the collection, actually." Cell smirked.

"Collection?" Harry growled.

"Of course. I take the wands of the witches and wizards that I kill and place them in my trophy room. Did you ever wonder what happened to Diggory's wand?" Cell smiled at the look of pure rage on Harry's face.

"You have no respect for anyone but yourself." Harry snarled.

"That's not true. I have the cells of Voldemort, so we understand each other. I respect his views, and I owe him a debt for teaching me all the Dark Magic he knew. So, are you going to kill me? Do what so many others tried to do, with failure as their end?" Cell smirked as Harry pointed his wand at Cell's face.

"Do it, Harry." A cold voice hissed, causing Cell to smile.

"He killed him, and is proud of it." The voice seemed to whisper in Harry's ear before a large cloud passed him.

"Do it!" Voldemort hissed as he formed behind Harry. Then, Harry whirled to face Voldemort, who smashed Harry's wand out his hand, sending it to the floor with a bang.

"So weak, just like your filthy muggle mother." Voldemort hissed.

"Ah, Tom. Good to see you. Where have you been?" Cell smirked at the frown on Voldemort's face.

"Bellatrix came crying to me about Lucius's failure. Your brat is busy, I presume?" Voldemort asked.

"He and all the others are busy with the Legendary Super Saiyan. They will not interfere. Remember, I keep his wand. It will be a fine piece to my collection." Cell smiled.

"And those?" Voldemort looked at the two wands in Cell's pocket.

"Ginerva Weasley and Videl Satan. However, Broly was a bit careless. They're still alive." Cell smirked.

"Ah yes, I remember Ginerva, from the diary. Sweet girl, for a blood traitor." Voldemort and Cell laughed.

"Leave Ginny alone!" Harry yelled.

"Ahhhh, Harry, I had almost forgotten that you were here." Voldemort smiled.

"Tell you what, before we kill you, shall we reveal to you what will happen next?" Cell's face broke into an evil grin.

"I think Potter would love to hear it." Voldemort answered.

"So, once you're dead, we'll finish off your friends, that is, if Broly hasn't finished them off already. After that, the Ministry will fall. We will travel the Earth, wiping out all muggles! But, it doesn't end there. Far from it." Cell began.

"We shall create an armada of spaceships. Then, we will conquer the universe! We shall create an empire far greater than Frieza and his family could possibly have imagined! Imagine it, Harry, my Death Eaters conquering world after world! Perhaps we will even find other wizards out there, who know secrets and spells that we couldn't possibly imagine! It shall be a glorious era!" Voldemort crackled.

"Before we do that, we shall collect the Dragonballs and wish for immortality. It shall be an era that will never end! The only thing standing in our way… is you." Cell smiled.

"You're wrong." Harry snarled.

"Excuse me?" Cell smiled.

"Dumbledore and Goku will stop you. You'll never win!" Harry yelled.

"I killed Goku before. I can do it again." Cell smiled.

"Not even dear old Albus can handle the two of us. Plus, Goku only beat Broly with a lucky punch. So you see, you're quite helpless." Voldemort chuckled.

"Now, you will join your godfather!" Cell laughed as he and Voldemort raised their wands. But then, they stopped. They looked surprised, and then furious. Harry whirled to see Goku and Dumbledore step out of two fireplaces.

"It was foolish of the two of you come here tonight. The aurors are on their way." Dumbledore said.

"That's right. The two of you are going to pay for your crimes. By the way, it's been a long time, Tom." Goku smirked, making Vodemort look furious

"You think we're alone, Goku? As we speak, your son, his friends, and the Order are fighting Broly, and doing quite a horrible job at it." Voldemort smiled at the look of horror on Goku's face.

"He's right, Goku. You have a choice. You can face us, or go save your son. What is it going to be?" Voldemort crackled.

"Professors, Cell killed Sirius!" Harry yelled.

"Oh no!" Goku gasped.

"That's right. Poor Sirius took the shot meant for Harry. You failed again, just like you failed to save James and Lily that night." Voldemort laughed.

"Goku, go." Goku turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Albus, you can't take them both on by yourself!" Goku had a look of anguish on his face.

"Goku, they can't hold out much longer. Go." Dumbledore ordered. Nodding, Goku ran past Harry.

"Now old man, you will die!" Cell and Voldemort shot green beams at Dumbledore in unison. Dumbledore shot a red beam at the same time, colliding with the two beams, causing a giant bang.

"What? Impossible!" Cell roared as sparks shot out of the clash, shattering the walls around Harry.

"Remember, together we can defeat him! As a team!" Voldemort roared. Then, they broke the connection. Cell spat out a ball of fire that formed into a giant snake. Laughing, Voldemort shot a green beam into the snake, turning it green. It then lunged at Dumbledore.

Harry watched in awe as Dumbledore snapped his wand up, sending the snake's head crashing into the ceiling. Then, he turned the snake into a ring, which he expanded to shoot at Cell and Voldemort. They managed to deflect the fire. Then, Dumbledore whipped his wand again, causing water to fly out of the fountain and surround the duo, covering them before they could defend themselves. Harry could faintly see the two of them, struggling to free themselves. Then, Cell seemed to couch while Voldemort managed to strech his arms out. To Harry's shock, the ball of water seemed to explode as Cell unleashed an energy explosion, sending Harry and Dumbledore sliding back a few feet. Harry gasped. Cell was glowing with a purple light while Voldemort was surrounded by a green energy field.

"Did you really think that Voldemort was not learning energy techniques? You disappoint me. Now, it's time for you to die." Cell smiled as he cupped his hands while Voldemort pointed one pale finger at Harry.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" Cell roared as the blue light formed in his hands. At the same time, Voldemort's finger was glowing purple.

"HHHHHHAAAAAAA!" Cell yelled as the blue light left his hands. At the same time, a purple beam shot from Voldemort's hand. Instantly, Dumbledore raised his wand up and then they were surrounded by a shimmering light. Then, the two beams smashed into the shimmering shield.

"What? Curse that man!" Cell roared with fury.

Voldemort hissed and shot Death Beam after Death Beam, which hit the shield and dissolved. Then, Dumbledore sent the white shield flying at the two men.

"Impossible!" Cell roared as he and Voldemort were swamped by the light. When the light faded, they were gone!

"Did you do it, professor?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, far from it. Be on your guard." Dumbledore ordered.

Then, Harry gasped, and collapsed. At that moment, Goku and Gohan rushed in. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Harry.

Let's travel back a little bit…

"It's time for you to die, boy!" Broly laughed as he charged at Gohan. But then, a purple beam smashed into his back, surprising him. He whirled to see Ginny smirking weakly.

"YOU! I thought you were dead. Well, I'll have to make sure this time." Broly laughed as he turned around and began walking towards Ginny, who paled.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Gohan roared as he charged at Broly. He tried chopping him in the neck, but Broly just laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll join her soon." He laughed as he punched Gohan in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall, where he struggled to get up.

"I failed to save Sirius. I can't let Ginny be next. This is all my fault." Gohan thought as he looked at his friends, who looked pretty bad. Most of the order members had gone down after a single hit. Vegeta, King Vegeta, and Bardock had tried, but they didn't last long either.

"Are you ready to die, little girl?" Broly laughed as he stood in front of Ginny. She answered by shooting a pink blast in his face.

"Well, if those are your final words, fine by me." Broly laughed as he hugged Ginny.

"Oh no. Not that!" Gohan paled as he remembered the Intergalactic Tournament.

"Yes. That." Broly laughed as he squeezed Ginny tighter.

"Please! Kill me, not her!" Ron begged from where he was lying.

"Don't worry, you'll be next." Broly laughed as Ginny screamed again.

"I feel your bones breaking, little girl. Soon, you'll be dead. Say hello to Sirius for me." Broly laughed as Ginny made another bloodcurdling scream. Then…

"Let her go, Broly. I'm the one you want." Broly froze when he heard that voice.

"Father!" Gohan gasped.

"KAKAROT!" Broly screamed as he let go of Ginny, letting her fall to the ground with a sickening thud.

"You're done Broly. As we speak, Dumbledore is taking care of Tom and Cell. The aurors are on their way. Give up." Goku said.

"You think I care? I am the legendary warrior! And as you can tell, I am more than a match for the average wizard." Broly laughed and pointed at the various members of the order lying on the ground.

"Broly, you leave me no choice. I must show my true power!" Goku roared as his hair turned gold and sparks danced around him.

"Father, you ascended!" Gohan gasped.

"Kakarot, of course." Vegeta growled as he struggled to get up.

"Go, my son, defeat him." Bardock smirked.

"I can go even farther than that, Gohan." Goku crouched down and roared as his hair grew longer.

"No. Bloody. Way." Ron gasped.

"I'm sorry that took so long. This is what as known as a Super Saiyan 3." Goku smirked as sparks danced around him like fire.

"Kakarot!" Broly roared as he charged at Goku, who smirked and countered Broly's punch.

"I am still the strongest!" Broly roared as he traded punches with the saiyan.

"If you're stronger than Cell, why do you follow his orders? Why?" Goku asked.

"As long as I have people to kill, I don't care!" Broly laughed.

"What a shame. I thought you were better than this." Goku sighed.

"Kakarot. You're always the psychologist." Vegeta smirked.

"I have had enough! It is time to die!" Broly roared as he fired another blast.

"I'm sorry Broly, but I can't allow you to hurt anyone else. Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" Goku said as he cupped his hands.

"Kakarot." Broly snarled.

"HHHHHHHAAAAAA!" Goku yelled as the blast left his hands. Broly roared as the blast hit him head on and sent him flying. When the light died, Broly was gone!

"Father, you did it!" Gohan smiled weakly.

"I don't know, Gohan. But I can't make sure for now. We have to save Harry. We'll come back for the others later." Goku said as he helped Gohan up.

Back to the main conflict…

"What is this?" Cell gasped at the SSJ3 Goku.

"This is a SSJ3, Cell. Broly was no match for it." Goku smirked.

"Harry, you can beat him!" Gohan yelled

"You're the weak one." Everyone heard Harry say.

Then, Harry made a lurch of sorts, and a black mist erupted from him.

"You're a fool, Harry Potter, and you will lose. Voldemort smirked.

"It's him!" Voldemort and Cell whirled to see Fudge and a dozen other wizards staring at them.

"We may have lost today, but there's always tomorrow." Cell said as he leaped and landed behind Voldemort.

"You are correct, my friend. We will have our revenge soon enough." Voldemort snarled as Cell put two fingers to his head.

"We will meet again, Harry. Next time, you will die!" Voldemort hissed. Then, he and Cell vanished.

"Did you see that?" Fudge squeaked.

"I saw. That was the Dark Lord, and he was talking to Cell as if they were friends!" Percy trembled.

"That leads me to something else, minister. What you have clearly seen proves what I have been telling you for all this time. Now, you are going to remove Dolores Umbridge from my school. I would ask you to resign, but because of your stubbornness, we have lost many witches and wizards. You will be sacked soon enough. I believe that is all." Dumbledore began to walk away from the stuttering Fudge.

"Not quite." Everyone looked at Gohan, who stepped forward.

"What?" Fudge stuttered.

"You are going to give the Order of Merlin, First Class, to everyone who fought here today. Second, they will each receive one thousand galleons, considering they fought what should have been your battle. Third, you will clear Sirius Black of all charges, considering he sacrificed himself for Harry. Do we have any problems?" Gohan asked as his hand glowed.

"No." Fudge snarled in defeat.

"Good. I expect to see this in the Daily Prophet. Good day. We have to get everyone healed." Dumbledore turned and walked back towards Goku.

Several Days Later…

"You Know Who has returned, and is working with the deadly bioandroid, Cell. Broly, Dead or Alive? Our New Champion, Goku!" Gohan read as he sat in his hospital bed.

"Gohan, thank you again for forcing Fudge to give us the Order of Merlin and galleons. I know you did that for me and Ron." Ginny smiled.

"Ahhh, don't worry about it. You nearly got killed by Broly. And Harry… he won't even look at me." Gohan sighed as he got out of bed.

"Hey Gohan." Gohan turned to see Goku standing by the front door.

"Hey dad. I guess you heard what I said about Harry." Gohan sighed.

"Look, I know you meant well, but your plan backfired. It happens all the time. Sirius meant a lot to Harry. I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. I don't think I can ever truly forgive myself for killing my grampa while in my ape form. Just talk to Harry. Trust me on that one." Goku smiled.

"Dad, one more thing." Gohan asked.

"What?" Goku asked.

"How did you do it? You know, a SSJ3." Gohan asked.

"You know what? I'll train you how to do it. That way, you could be the best again." Goku patted Gohan on the shoulder, and walked off.

"Well, I got a new wand. Thanks." Ginny smiled.

"Ginny… we need to talk." Gohan sighed.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"What happened in the Department… was what I had been fearing for ages. The sight of you being tortured to death. And I couldn't do a thing about it." Gohan sighed.

"Gohan, your dad." Ginny began to say.

"If he had been there one more minute later, you would have died! I'm sorry Ginny, but I can't take that chance!" Gohan yelled.

"G-Gohan, what are you saying?" Ginny started to tremble.

"I'm sorry, but until Cell is taken down, we can't be together." Gohan sighed as tears came out of Ginny's eyes.

"I promise, I will do everything to take down Cell. Until then… see you around." Gohan gave her a hug, and then walked off.

"Ron is going to kill me. I broke Ginny's heart." Gohan mumbled to himself.

"Oh, hello Gohan." Gohan turned to see Luna.

"I saw what happened between you and Ginerva. Don't worry, I know you did it for her safety. By the way, it's not your fault." Luna said at the look on Gohan's face.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Harry's godfather. You were just trying to bring peace." Luna said.

"What good did I do? Cell and Voldemort escaped, Sirius is dead, Ginny almost got killed and her wand was stolen, as well as Videl's, I ruined Harry's one good chance at a family, and nearly got you and the others killed as well." Gohan muttered.

"You forced the Minister to admit that he who must not be named is back, got that blood awful woman gone, and got many Death Eaters sent to Azkaban. You did a lot. Oh, there's my shoes." Luna floated up and grabbed them.

"Thanks Luna, I needed to hear that." Gohan sighed as he looked out the window.

Elsewhere…

"Will he live?" Cell asked.

"Yes. Good thing you found him when you did." Dr. Gero said as they looked at Broly floating in the liquid tank.

"Kakarot." Broly muttered.

Then, Cell strode out of the room and down several hallways, till he reached a large room. Smiling, Cell turned the light on, revealing row after row of wands.

Smiling, Cell put Ginny and Videl's wands in two cases.

"Look at you, you're acting like a muggle stamp collector." Cell turned to see Voldemort.

"I prefer to see each wand as a memory of a challenge. Potter's will be my greatest triumph." Cell smirked as he looked at the case with Cedric's wand in it.

"You know, there's one good thing about your identity being exposed." Cell smiled as he looked at the case.

"What might that be?" Voldemort asked.

Smiling, Cell turned to look at the man, his purple eyes gleaming.

"Now the real fun can begin." Cell smiled.

**Well, that's the Order of The Pheonix. I'm swamped with word, but I'll have Gohan and The Half-Blood Prince up as soon as possible! Review!**


End file.
